


Guzma, you Accidentally Adopted the Chosen One (and a child god)

by Unknown_Voice



Series: Truths Plus Lies Equals a Complicated Life [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ash friends didn't sign up for all this shit, Ash has a complicated family tree, Ash relatives don't know that he exists or that Delia was pregnant, Delia dies early, Guzma adopt Ash, Guzma and Plumeria are platonic friends, Guzma and Plumeria are very supportive parents, Guzma and Plumeria co-parent because they can, Guzma's past is fucked up, I am sorry but it was needed, I drink tears for breakfast, but they still make minor mistakes, no update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-04-04
Packaged: 2021-04-20 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Voice/pseuds/Unknown_Voice
Summary: Raised By Guzma AUGuzma found a random baby floating on the beach waters. Deciding that he got nothing else to lose, a teen Guzma decided to raise and adopt the infant. Unbeknownst to Guzma, the baby has a complex family tree. The baby's mother, Delia, attempted to save her son's life during her final moments. If she has told her husband and siblings the truth, perhaps things may have gone differently. However, instead of Delia raising her son, Guzma will be taking care of Ash. How would Guzma's influence impact Ash in his journey? Can Guzma become a better parent than his own parents? Eventually, Guzma's past and Ash fate will collide and create a whole mess.Did I mention that Ash is the child of Tapu-Koko and Lugia? Did I also mention that there are more child gods running around? No?  Things are going to get complicated with those nine child gods.(I made a more in-depth version of Raised by Guzma AU from The World of AUs, Pokemon Style. Basically, Guzma found a baby Ash and took him in. There is a prophecy about a chosen one being born from Delia so she was murdered because of it. When Ash starts his journey, things will become more complicated
Relationships: Guzma & Plumeri | Plumeria, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Guzma, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Plumeri | Plumeria
Series: Truths Plus Lies Equals a Complicated Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749628
Comments: 28
Kudos: 205





	1. The Story of Delia Ketchum

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write a longer, more detailed version of this Au. I am going to see if I can write a more in-depth version of this AU. I will be honest, I originally planned to write a few drabbles but look how that turned out. 
> 
> Also, I will continue with the Au in The World of AUs, Pokemon Style. It would follow the events in the other fic but this is just a much more detail version and has minor changes. I will be honest and say that I am testing my abilities to write.

Delia Ketchum knows that her fate was sealed the moment she was born. However, that doesn't mean she cannot enjoy her life for the two and a half decades she guarantees to love for. 

Delia knows that being the youngest out of six children means that she needs to separate herself from her siblings’ success. As long as she can remember, all of her older siblings were talented trainers with their own niche. She hates to admit it, but she was jealous of her siblings’ talents and popularity. Lance was always so knowledgeable in battle strategy and is the top of his whole school. People are always praising her oldest brother for his strategy and quick thinking after the battle was over. As for Cynthia, everyone is always praising her determination and creativity during her pokemon battle. She is exceptionally talented in using any type of pokemon, unlike Lance, who specialized certain pokemon types like dragon types. Sycamore was a little different compared to his siblings. He was not an ace battler like Cynthia and Lance nor the most attractive in his school. However, he was academically the best in the entire school. At age 16, he was already submitting research journals to the Research Institute of Pokemon Behavioral Studies and the Journal of Specialized Somatic Health for Pokemon. As for Diantha, she was stunning and a skill trainer. She was viewed as an elite trainer of beauty, passion, and power. She was not as good as Cynthia or Lance, but she was not an elite trainer for nothing. Corless was an oddball, but everyone acknowledges his skills as an inventor and a scientist. Ever since he entered the regional competition of engineering, he had won first place for his inventions. Someone would always buy the rights to his designs, and Corless would always come home with cash equivalent to a year worth of salary. When she compares herself to her five older siblings, she will view herself as a worthless and dull person. Still, she loves them all very dearly.

  
One day, Delia was on board and went to find one of her siblings. She found Lance and ask, "Why are you so talented in Pokemon battle without trying?"

"Delia, you are already a good trainer," Lance insisted. "I just happen to have more experience with Pokemon battles and coming up with strategies. Besides, I am not that good."

"Says the ace of the entire school, much less region," Diantha sighs not so subtly. " Our teachers are already saying how you'll be the next Kanto champion!"

"You are no better, Diantha!" Corless loudly added. " I hear the upperclassmen talking about how you could become a champion one day as well. If not a champion, people are saying that you are guaranteed to become famous one day!"

"Corless, you literally pay off the house mortgage with the money you earn from last competition, "Cynthia chime in as she finishes her smoothie. " I think none of us have the right to give advice when we cannot imagine ourselves in Delia's shoes."

Once again, her siblings went off topic and started to bicker among themselves. Sadly, this is not the first time her siblings lost sight of the conservation and forget her existence. It began to become more common as she grows older. At least when she was younger, her family members would try to pay attention to her or answer her questions. Now, only one family member attempt to acknowledge her existence when he wasn't busy with work. 

"We are getting ice cream." Sycamore came out of his room with her jacket and his wallet. "I'm getting tired of hearing their voices, and I need a break from my papers."

"I could use some ice cream" Delia quickly put on her shoes and went to get some ice cream with her brother.

  
At age 15, she started dating someone name, Giovanni. He was only two years older than her, but he is already running his own business! Imagine being a plain girl with no real talents or unique characteristics, dating one of the school's heartthrobs. He's rich, smart, and a charmer! After dating him for four months, Delia decided that it was time to tell her mom! What she did not expect is to have a long serious talk about her future and birthmarks. 

"Mom, I have been dating a boy for four months " Delia casually stroll in the kitchen and help prepare that's night dinner. "He's a real catch and comes from a wealthy family."

"This soon? Are you too young to date?" Her mother started twiddling her thumbs as she tries to smile. However, her smile is a strain one. "Isn't it too soon, Delia? You are in school and…"

"Mom, my siblings dated people when they were my age." Delia was growing frustrated with her mother. As she has gotten older, her mother became a little more strict and place more rules upon her. She was tired of it. " Tell me one good reason why I should not date Giovanni, which may I remind you that he is a wealthy man from an upstanding family."

There was silence. No one spoke for several minutes before Delia decided that she had enough. She has it with her mother’s treatment toward her. Her mom was just too overprotective when it comes to her, but not her other sisters or brothers? Forget it, she will hang out at Giovanni’s house tonight. 

"Your father said that you will die," her mother shutter before Delia left the kitchen. "He said that the mark of a blue year drop and yellow spark means that you are in danger." 

"My birthmarks?" Delia let go of the doorknob and turn to face her mother once more. "Now that you mentioned my father, I wonder why my siblings seem to hate dad so much. It wasn't his fault that he died too soon. At least they were lucky enough to remember him while I was two when he died."

"You have a different father," her mother softly explains. " He was one of the last aura guardians in the world. He was able to see your future from the moment you are born. Delia, my sweet and innocent girl, your father saw your death. He said that you would die after you fulfill your role."

"Role, what role? "Delia look straight and her mother and began questioning her." Also, I’m destined to die? I’m going to die? How am I going to die from some stupid birthmarks? Is my dad actually dead?”

“Delia, all he told me before he departed was that your marks guarantee that you will die after you fulfill your role.” Her mother went to the small drawer next to the stove and pulled out a small box. It was a tiny caramel wooden box with a gold heart-shaped lid. Her mother pulled off the lid and handed Delia a piece of paper. “It’s one prophecy of many, but your father said that you will play a part in it. He predicted that you will die the moment you are engaged to a man. Let’s drop this conservation for tonight, and you can read the prophecy after dinner.”

  
Being emotionally drained from the conservation, Delia decided to drop the topic and continue helping with dinner preparations. For the rest of the evening, Delia was thinking about her mother’s words. How do her birthmarks guarantee her death? Why did her father leave her when she was two years old? After learning that she has a different father than her five siblings, she finally understood why they hated the man. Her siblings hated the man because they believe that her father abandoned his biological daughter and step-siblings. However, they fail to understand that aura guardians were hunted down for centuries due to the discrimination and prejudices against them. Perhaps, her father tried to protect his newly found family future. If he had stayed, they all could have been dead by now. Before Delia prepare for bed, she was curious about what the prophecy is about. She grabs the piece of paper with the prophecy and read it thoroughly.

After reading it, she finally understood why her mother was so upset. Finding a partner will almost guarantee engagement and a child. However, that doesn’t mean she could live her life happily. If she has only a select amount fo years to live, then she will live to fullest. Besides, she could always try to change her future. 

> _Guardian of the ruthless sea_  
_Ruler of conflict and strife_  
_A mother with royal blood_  
_Will create a sacred life_
> 
> _Mother of the gods' child_  
_Will be the one with a mark_  
_Of a teardrop of the sea_  
_And a bright lightning spark_
> 
> _Child of humans and gods_  
_Will be born during the night_  
_Of the shining blue full moon_  
_In its glistening blue light._
> 
> _Mother of that said child_  
_Shall die once the babe arrives_  
_For the cost of beating heart_  
_For the sake of other lives. _
> 
> _The dame will be asked to wed_  
_By the man she loves so dear_  
_But will die before that day_  
_And set motions to time’s gears._
> 
> _Death will let the father live _  
_As he cries for his love end_  
_Since death claim the mother soul_  
_Who were his lover and friend. _

For the next few years, Delia continues to date, Giovanni. After getting pregnant at age 19 and giving birth to Red at age 20, Delia decides to tell him about her father’s warning. He deserves to know that if she were to die the moment she was engaged, her partner has the right to know about her upcoming death.

“Giovanni, I need to tell you something important” Delia places a sleeping Red into his white crib. Finally, her son is sleeping, and she could have this difficult conservation with Giovanni. “My father had a vision that I would die if I was to get engaged. He doesn’t know why, but he states my birthmarks place a factor to my death.”

“If that is true, then what are the circumstances to your death” Giovanni shuffle through several papers before he faces toward Delia. “If we can prevent the circumstance of your future death, then your father predictions may be proven false.” 

“I would need to be engaged, have a child, and the baby cannot be born at a certain time.” Delia was lucky that Giovanni is a great guy. Despite having an unexpected child, he was still so attentive to her and Red. 

“Then we won’t marry, and we can cohabitate,” Giovanni explained. “I do not want you to die so the best option for our future is to live together without being legally recognized by the law. You may not like it but I would prefer that over your death.”

It was decided they would stay together and cancel their plans for marriage. It was something she did not like, but she prefers to be alive over being. Looking back, Delia should have known that Giovanni was cheating on her or that he was a leader of Team Rocket. At least she is not dead. 

Delia learned that Giovanni was cheating on her when she heard the doorbell ring. Her partner had not been home for several weeks, so she was getting worried. After hearing the doorbell ring, she ran to the door and swiftly swung the door open. Instead of seeing her partner, she saw a tan straw basket with a newborn baby. Next to the basket was a letter written with her partner's handwriting.

  
_Delia, I will not be coming home. I will leave this baby with you since his mother, and I do not want to raise the infant. Feel free to do whatever you want it and consider it as a form of payment. Let it live or die, I don’t care. Do not try to contact me, or Red might not make it to his next birthday._

From that day forward, Delia raised her two sons on her own. However, she was ashamed of her stupidity and naivety. If only she had been smarter, then maybe she would have found a good partner! She just convinces her siblings that she was a grown, independent adult! They are starting to treat her as a functional adult! If she told her family the truth, then everyone will return to treating her as a child or someone with a fragile soul. No, she will not tell her family the truth. Instead, she will pretend that her partner had been killed by some unknown entity. It’s basically the same thing, right?

  
When Silver was two, Delia met a nice handsome man named Looker. At first, it was just coffee meetups and going together to social activities. Unlike Giovannie, Looker will ask for her opinion on that day's plans. Sometimes he tries too hard to be a gentleman, but it is the thought that counts! For example, he once tried to carry all her groceries, but he crashes into a pole. Looker would have seen the pole if he had just let her take a few bags instead of hugging several bags of groceries with his two arms.

" Looker, may I carry some groceries now." Delia offers her right hand to help her friend up. It was sweet of Looker to provide some assistance, but he does go overboard sometimes. 

"Alright, you were right, Delia." Looker was looking sheepishly, but that quickly transforms into a hearty laugh. "I guess I can use some help!"

"You mean offering a reasonable amount of assistance."

"Same thing."

Next, Looker will help her with finding employment after she was laid off from her housekeeping job. When she mentioned her dream to open a restaurant, Looker offers to help her establish a restaurant in Pallet town. Delia cannot believe that her friend would help her build a restaurant! Giovanni was always dismissive about her dreams of starting a family-owned restaurant. Sometimes, he would flat out call her dreams illogical and a waste of everyone's time. However, Looker will encourage her ideas and help finances her small restaurant. Before she knew it, she was dating Looker. Now she was glad that Giovanni had ditched her and his children! Looker was a much better father figure to her children!

For the next few years, Delia’s life was filled with bliss and euphoria. Although her partner was always busy with work, Looker will always attempt to come home for at least two days a week. Every time he arrives home, Looker will bring a surprise gift for her or her children. On the days he cannot come home, he would call the house phone and talk to her sons for a few minutes before he talks to her. Isn’t Looker so considerate of her! Delia's life was so perfect and domesticated that she had forgotten about her father's warnings. She had forgotten to tell Looker about her predetermined death. It wasn't until Looker proposed one day that she remembers everything. 

"Delia, you made me so happy for the last few years." Looker had taken Delia to an empty but gorgeous beach. " You know that I work for the international police and my mission to obtain as much Intel about Giovanni. However, I did not expect to meet anyone as amazing and stunning as you. You deserve to a lot more than a busy agent, but I will be honor if I can continue to stay by your side. Delia, will you marry me?" 

Looker was down on one knee and holding out a simple snow white box with a small diamond ring. How can Delia say no to that?

"Of course I will!" Delia was so excited about everything. She was engaged, getting marry, and she may be expecting a child soon! It is too early to tell so she will hold off in telling her now finance. 

  
The pair went back home to tell the news to Red and Silver. However, it was when Delia was explaining about Looker's proposal that she realized the gravity of the situation. Her father's vision had shown him that once she is engaged and fulfill her role, she will die. Based on the prophecy she read, her role is mostly be giving birth to a child with extraordinary power. Everything is falling into place. Looker had proposed, she had accepted his proposal, and she may be expecting a child soon. 

  
"May Arceus have mercy on my family and me."

Several months into the engagement, Delia felt comfortable with telling Looker the truth. He will get to decide if he would like to marry a woman like her. However, when she went to find Looker, he was speaking rapidly in an unknown language. She knows that Looker was from the Sinnoh region, so it must be his native language. After he was done talking, he ended the call and harshly put his phone away. 

“I’m sorry Delia, but I’m going to have to put the marriage on hold.” Looker was obviously not pleased, and the scowl on his face further show how pissed he is. “I’m not allowed to give you specific detail but I will tell you that I need to go undercover in an undisclosed region. “

“When are you leaving.? Delia was internally pissed but also relieve on how things turn out. Piss that Looker has an undercover task to complete and that she builds up her courage, to tell the truth for nothing. However, she is relieved that there is more time! If Looker goes undercover until the night of the blue moon pass, there may be a chance for her survival. Her sons won’t have a dead mother, and Looker won’t be a widow!

“I need to go tonight.” Now Looker appears defeated about the situation. “We can have our marriage a few days after I return home. Sadly, I will be unreachable for an entire year, so I cannot make any calls like I have done previously."

"It's fine." Delia will keep her spirits up if it means that she'll get a happy ending. An ending with her partner, sons, and her unborn child. 

  
Delia will admit that she was wrong many times in her life. She was wrong to believe that Giovanni was a good man. She was wrong when she thought Corless would stop blowing up his room whenever he was working on an invention. To put it simply, she was wrong many times in her life. After giving birth to Satoshi, she knew that she was wrong about the true meaning of her father's predictions. Maybe, it was her paranoia and her tired mind speaking to her. She was in delivery for over 22 hours, so perhaps it was her lack of sleep getting to her. She's alive and well, although a bit tired, in a hospital bed in the labor room. Who knew that a cruise will have a labor room?

After being handed her baby boy by a young petite nurse, she was left alone with her child. Satoshi was sleeping soundly after being fed. Everything is perfect. Looker will be so surprised once he comes home to his son! 

At last, everything good must come to an end. Nothing can last forever. 

Satoshi was sleeping soundly right beside her chess when she first heard the sounds of shouting from the nurses and the begging from other women nearby. 

“Who the hell are you?”

Delia notices that there is a smell of smoke in the air. Was the air quality always this poor?

“Please, don’t hurt my baby!

Now she is hearing a woman wailing her baby name before it transforms into endless sobs.

“Spare no baby! We have orders to slay every child under two years old, we can’t afford any risks.”

The smoky smells are slowly mixing with the new metallic smell. It started to smell more like a war zone then a luxury cruise boat.

“Spare my child, he was born yesterday! The woman in the next room was the one who gave birth to a child this night!”

Shit, she was planning on hiding with her child. Now, she needs to move before the attackers find her and kill her baby.

“Find a woman named Delia Ketchum.”

Now for sure, she knows that the attackers are looking for her. Her body still feels drain from energy, and her lower body is still in pain, but she needs to fight for her baby's survival. Don’t her wrong, she feels sorry for all the mothers who witness their children being slaughtered. However, Satoshi has a higher priority over everyone else on this floor. Red and Silver should be safe at the upper floors if the attackers are specifically looking for babies. She quickly grabbed the bedsheets and wrapped it around Satoshi. Her baby will need to be warm for the freezing and windy ocean weather. Once he was wrapped, Delia uses all her strength to run out of her room and through the thickly smoke hallways. She prays to Arceus that she will find a way to save her baby because if she is not allowed to live her life, at the very least, her son should be spared.

“Stairs, there are stairs!” Delia was finally relieved that she was able to find a set of stairs. Filled with hope, Delia dash across the stairs to finally escape from the burning floor. Sadly for her, she reached a dead end. She has trapped herself on the balcony without any chance of escape and barking orders from the attackers. They are getting closer, and she has very little time to think of an alternative plan. Francialtlly, she looked around for anything that could help. All she was able to find was a perfect size basket for Satoshi. Out of desperation, Delia places the securely wrapped Satoshi in the basket and tightly clutch the basket. If worse come to serve, she can toss the basket and hope the sea will be more merciful. 

“Delia, what a pleasant surprise to see you.” An intimidating figure leisurely strolls upstairs to reveal himself and laugh at her plight.

“Giovanni, what are you doing here.” Delia was now internally panicking. He was the one responsible for killing all the babies. He was going to kill Satoshi, a baby who is less than a day old. She only has one shot to save Satoshi, but she will need to act now.

“I’m looking for a child, but I’m sure you know that already.” Giovanni's expression was neutral, but there was malice present in his eyes. 

“I see, I guess we both will know what will happen next.” Delia swiftly spun around and hurl the basket to the open sea. Giovanni could do nothing as the basket settle on the ocean wave, far away from the cruise boat. “I may not have the prowess as my older siblings, but I will fight for what I believe in until the very end!”

“I would say I’m sorry for how everything turns out, but that would be a lie.” 

  
That was the last thing Delia heard before something smash into her head, and she felt burning hot pain in her lower abdomen. Her vision was starting to get blurry, and all she could hear was the muffled sounds of panicked shouts of other people. The air started to feel hotter, and she scents the burning flesh of other innocent people. Delia knew that there is no chance that she will be saved and accepted her premature death. She has so much to live for, but it was all taken away by Giovanni. 

“Why is fate so cruel, all I wanted was a family!” Delia doesn’t know who she is weeping too. Was it to Arceus? Was it to the baby she hurled into the sea? She doesn’t know for sure, but she wanted to sob out loud. “Satoshi, I have nothing I can give but this chance that you may live. Please forgive me for forcefully placing the world’s burden on you. Please, forgive me for my failure as a mother!”

  
On the night of the blue moon, Delia was burned to death by the roaring blaze. To the world, Delia was one of many who died from the roaring fire. However, no one will never know that Giovanni has harshly slashed her lower abdomen and left her to die in the dancing orange flames.


	2. A Past without Love for Guzma (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma never had the best childhood. Sure, he made a friend but even the joy a friend can bring will eventually end. However, he will not let his past dictate his ability to raise the infant he found floating on the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie and admit this chapter will be dark. Although the game and anime did not mention much about Guzma's childhood, there are hints that Guzma was at least physically abuse. When you enter the house and talk to the male NPC, he mentioned using a golf club to hit Guzma (don't remember the exact quote). That would be physical abuse. 
> 
> Also, I remember Guzma quoting "Guzma!!! What is wrong with you?!" after you defeat him in battle. What make this significant is that he says something like that several times throughout the game. Why does Guzma believe that something is wrong with him despite being a strong trainer? Was it because he was told that he was worthless, insignificant, or other negative statements that can damage a young child's self-image? It is highly possible that Guzma may be a victim of verbal and emotional abuse. It's quite sad.

Guzma was having a miserable day. He was currently sitting on the sandy beach floor under Aloha sky. The sun was starting to rise, but the warmth of the glowing sun did nothing for Guzma. Still, Guzma cannot stop gazing at the sun rising from the crystal blue sea. In a way, Guzam felt at ease that he was finally free from his sorry excuse of a father and his pitiful mother. Over a decade of abuse from his father and neglect from his mother, Guzma just had enough of their torture. At the time, his only saving grace was the compassion of Kahuna Hala and his former best friend, Kukui. Now, they had abandoned him in favor of believing his father lies. In exchange for his freedom, it had cost him the people who were once dear to him. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Guzma didn’t notice the tiny dot floating across the sea. How could he pay attention to a minimal detail like one small dot? Several minutes pass, and Guzma still was in deep thought about that night’s events. It wasn’t until he started to hear the cries of an infant coming from an unknown source. Why is there a baby crying out of nowhere on a beach? He must be hallucinating at this point because he knows for sure that he is alone on the beach. Guzma abruptly stood up and scouted the area. It wasn’t hard to find the source of the crying since there was a basket drifting toward the sandy shore. The basket looks beaten and may fall apart at any second. He knows that he shouldn’t be involved with the baby, but he wasn’t heartless enough to ignore the infant’s existence. Knowing that he needs to do the right thing, Guzma walks in the chilly water and collects the basket. Inside the basket, a baby was crying for something. 

“I can’t raise you.” Guzma doesn’t know why he was speaking out loud, but he knows that he is going to need guidance. Really, he doesn’t want to leave the infant alone, but he so ill-prepared to parent an infant. “You deserve so much better than me. I can’t give you a future you need.”

Guzma could always leave the baby to a hospital and let the medical staff manage the baby’s well-being. As he walks outside of the Alola’s water, he realizes that maybe that plan would not work. If the infant is sent to the hospital, then the medical staff will attempt to find the infant’s parents. If the parents cannot be found, the infant will likely be given to Hala to raise as his own. Forget giving up the infant to the hospital just to have the infant be relocated to the person who practically destroys his trust in the world. Fuck that, he will raise the baby himself and become the best father like no one ever was.

  
“First, you will need to be fed.” Guzma knows that the infant cannot understand him, but he doesn’t care. “Then, we will need to find a name that is easy to pronounce because there is no way anyone can call you Satoshi without butchering your name. Our region tends to only care about our native language and the old Alolan language.”

* * *

_When Guzma was five years old, his father has tossed a vase above his head. It was the first time he had seen his father’s wrath and unreasonable frustration. _

_“You need to do better, Guzma!” His father was piss that he was only ranked second out of his class. “One fucking point! You were beaten by one itty bitty point from Kukui, that bastard’s child! You are just so stupid to believe that second place is something you to be proud of because it is not! It means you are worth less than the person who won first place! You are going to do better, or else you will be crying for mercy!”_

_“I’ll try.” Call him a coward for whimpering among his father’s cold gaze, but he doesn’t want to tempt his father’s anger. “I will be ranked first next year, I promise.”_

_“You better hope so” His father turn around and head toward the door. “And you are going to start by taking extra classes. Starting next week, you are going to be enrolled in a martial art class so you won’t be a weak excuse for a son.”_

  
_After his father left the room, Guzma ran around the house looking for his mother. His mother will know what to do! Knowing that his mother is cooking dinner, Guzma dash from his room to the kitchen. Standing in front of the stove, his mother was making a traditional Aloha dish. Perfect, his mom can help him with what to do._

_“Mom, dad is being mean to me,” Guzma explains. “He threw a vase above my head and said mean things about me.”_

_“Guzma, listen to your father.” The tone of his mother’s voice was neutral and dismissive. “Whatever he said to must be true, so just leave me alone. Go do something that will make your father proud of your existence. Right now, you are just a disappointed and a waste of space.”_

_Guzma was so shocked by his mother’s lack of concern. He thought that moms are supposed to love their children no matter what! Instead, his mother just told him to listen to his father, and his father's words are the law. That day forward, Guzma stop referring to his parents as mom and dad. Instead, he started to call them father and mother. It’s clear to tell that his parents don’t truly love him._

_When Guzma was six, he started to understand that adults are not immune to the honey-sweet lies of other people. His father was meeting with Hala for something he doesn’t know. All he knows that his father bought him a beautiful set of clothes and comb his hair to be more presentable. After being left alone for an hour, his father emerges from the room with a massive smile on his face. To others, it was a smile made out of pure joy. For Guzma, it was a predatory smile, and he was his father prey._

_“Guzma, I’m happy to tell you that you are a possible candidate.” His father’s voice was unusually cheerful and sweet. “This is an honor for someone like you to have. Imagine being a Kahuna of this island Guzma. Tell me, Guzma, how do you feel about that?”_

_“Honor, I feel honored that I’m a candidate.” Guzma knows that he was spitting out bullshit to please his father, but he doesn’t want to embarrass his father in public. If he had told his father that he doesn’t want to be a Kahuna, then his father would likely have killed him._

_“Your father is a great man, and I’m glad to have him as a close friend.” Hala came out of the room and made his presence known to himself and his father. “I know as your father’s son, you are going to do great things and become the same type of man as your father. One of the several role models and leaders of the island.”_

_Guzma doesn’t want to be like his father. His father was a terrible man who had hurled stuff at him whenever he commits a mistake. Just yesterday, he forgot to clean up the kitchen table, so his father threw a plate toward his face. Luckily for Guzma, he ducked before the plate has the opportunity to harm his face. How does Hala or the people not notice his father’s dishonest behavior? He was like a serpent waiting for the right moment to strike. Honestly, he felt sorry for Hala. If Hala views him as a possible candidate for Kahuna, then it’s likely his father will prepare to make it into a reality. He hopes that his father won’t murder the other candidates or Hala. _

_When Guzma was seven, his father started to get more physical with him. Last year, Guzma was rank first in his class, so his father’s acts of violence had decreased. However, this year, Guzma was tied for first place with Kukui. After his father found out, he was dragged by the ear to the living room and shoved to the living room floor._

_“Tied, are you fucking with me, son?” His father barked in a tone of pure fury and was not stopping anytime soon. “He’s not even a candidate for the Kahuna position, so tell me how he was tied with you! That’s it, I’m going to enroll you into some language classes starting next month. Now, look what you made me do. We will need to cut your mother's spending budget to deal with your incompetence!”_

_Guzma hated golf after that night. The black misshapen circle bruises on his legs and lower back are just reasons why he grew to hate his father. The beating from the golf club became one of his worth fears for years to come._

_When Guzma was eight, his parents had basically ditched him in favor of living in their own lives. His mother refused to speak to him because a good chunk of the money spent on her shopping addiction was used for his classes. Not like Guzma cares about her approval since she stops feeding him whenever they were alone. No, they only gave the performance of genuinely loving parents for the guest who visited the house. If they had love and care for him, then Guzma wouldn’t need to learn how to scavenge for berries, roots, and powder. The bug type Pokemon in the forest were better parental figures than his biological parents. They have no obligation to feed a human when they have their own hatchlings. Right now, he prefers to be with the bug type pokemon because acting along with his parents is so cringing. At least to him, it was cringing._

_“We are pleased that you enjoy what my wife made,” His father mentioned as he walks Hala out of the house. “She is such a wonderful cook who tries her best to feed Guzma with the most nutritional ingredients.”_

_“Have a great night Hala.” His mother was gleeful as she spoke. “We enjoy your company very much, so please feel free to drop by anytime!” _

_It was after the guest left that his mother would shove him away to his room or outside. It depends on whether there was sunlight outside or not. Physically, his parents provided him a roof over his head and some clothes. Food and love was the only thing missing from his parents. _

  
_On his ninth birthday, Guzma was envious of his friend. Kukui’s mom had left a stir fry dish on the table for them and told them to fetch her if they need anything else. His best friend had a loving mother who prepares meals for him while his mother neglect to feed her own child. Guzma will be lucky to receive some scraps!_

_“My mom’s cooking is the best!” Kukui went to grab some plates that were on the bottom shelf and some utensils in the drawer above. “Whenever I’m hungry, she will make something good to eat.”_

_“Yeah, moms usually feed their children.” Guzma won’t bother explaining to Kukui that his parents neglect to do the basics for their child. Everyone foolishly believes that his parents are so great and extremely lucky to have a gifted child._

  
_In his tenth birthday, Guzma became one of the most popular kids on the island. Everyone has high expectations for the child of Hala’s second-hand man and the woman who volunteers her time to charities. He fucking hates it all. The praises and acknowledgment were all useless to him in the end. Yes, learning different languages, academic subjects, and his cultural background is essential, but it was not his decision. His father had forced that upon him, so it was something he eventually grew to hate._

_"Everyone, remember that if you work hard, then you will become as talented as Guzma!"_

_“When I grow older, I want to be just like Guzma!”_

_“Look, it’s Guzma. He’s the best student in the whole island.”_

_“Your mother must be so proud.”_

_“You are growing up to be just like your father.”_

_In his eleventh birthday, Guzma realized that his father was a monster to those who deem a threat. If Guzma was the only one being abused and harmed, then it wouldn’t be a huge issue. At least it was only him that was getting brutally hurt during his father’s period of rage. Unfortunately, his father had uncovered the names of two candidates on the island. One was a shy girl with long blond curls and with bright green eyes. The other candidate was her fraternal twin brother with spiky blond hair with shining blue eyes. _

_“You knew Guzma! You fucking knew that they were possible candidates! Do you not care about the future I’m carving out for you?” His father was pacing around in circles as he was yelling at the thin air. Out of habit, his father kept grabbing household items and throwing near where Guzma was standing._

_“Yes, I knew, but I don’t think they are real threats!” It was a lie, of course, but Guzma prefers to not have his father assault him with the golf club tonight. His back was still throbbing in pain from yesterday battering. _

_“You right Guzma. They have nothing compared to your vigorous studying and practical talents.” His father had stopped throwing stuff and quickly composed himself. He was unusually calm when he started speaking again. “However, I will make sure that it will remain that way. Guzma, you are free from your studies if you go to your room and stay there until tomorrow morning.”_

_Listening to his father’s subtle command, Guzma dash to his room and kept his door lock. It wasn’t until the next day why his father was unusually calm. On that day, it was reported that the twins were reported missing and were last seen in the local pokemon center. At the end of the school day, news spread about the dismembered body parts of the siblings were found scattered across the island. Oh Tapu, is this what his father meant last night? It can’t be a fucking coincidence that the twins were killed sometime after the conservation with his father. Who does that to a set of pre-teens who were enjoying their youth? What lengths will his father go to guarantee that his son becomes the next Kahuna?_

_“Remember, as your father, I know what is best for you, son.”_

_When Guzma was twelve, he grew to hate authority figures. How could the adults of the island allow their children to be groomed to become Kahuna? He and several other children were sitting down Hala’s living room and practicing learning the old Aloha language. Despite being considered as a privileged child to learn from Melemele island’s most exceptional leader, he viewed it as a curse in disguise. Only one will become Kahuna, so what will happen to the candidates not chosen by Tapu-Koko? Dozens of children had willing or forced to sacrifice their youth, naivety, and childhood for the slight chance of becoming the next Kahuna! After Hala’s death, all but one will have wasted years of their childhood and young adulthood for something that cannot be given to everyone! _

_“Always scout out your competition son, for they are our greatest threat to a fruitful future. There could only be one, so remember that the other candidates are not your friends. Do whatever it takes to become the only candidate worthy of Tapu-Koko's approval.”_

_Once Guzma turned thirteen, he entered the Ruins of Conflict with Hala. He didn’t expect Tapu-Koko to present himself to someone who is barely a teenager. Additionally, Guzma didn’t know how Hala can tell if Tapu-Koko gave its approval of a candidate. As Guzma walk alongside with Hala, he noticed that the cave was mostly dark, with the expectation of the crackling yellow crystal that is scattered among the walls. Clearly, it was a display of a fraction of the legendary pokemon’s power. _

_“Is that the temple over there?” Guzma notices a simple temple with leafy green vegetation and some colorful flowers in clay vases. Simple wooden torches were lit and placed at each corner of the temple. Place in the middle of the temple was a Z-ring._

_“Tapu-Koko must have given his approval before you presented yourself.” Although Hala's demeanor was calm, it was clear that he didn’t expect Tapu-Koko to approve a candidate so quickly. “Congratulations, this is the first time I heard of a Guardian Deity approving a candidate without the need to present himself.”_

_When Guzma turned fourteen, his father had nearly wholly isolated him from everyone. Once he learned about the events that occurred in the Ruins of Conflict, his father's motivation to mold his only child as the next Kahuna grew stronger. Hala’s lessons became Guzma’s single source of escape from his father's grasp and to obtain a tiny bit of socialization. Sure, he was not friends with the other candidates, but being nearly isolated was driving him crazy! Realistically, he can make friends with the candidates, but that would make them targets to his father._

_“What are you plans for this weekend,” a random girl asks._

_“I’m going to visit the Kanto region,” a random boy happily answer” Hala already knows that I will be gone for a week. I can’t wait to visit my extended family!”_

_“And you Guzma? What are you planning to do?” The girl turned her head to face Guzma.” Your family must have something grand planned, right?”_

_“Do you even go out? I rarely see you outside of your home.” Now the boy is interested in Guzma’s answer. “Not that I’m judging, but you tend to never join us when we planned an outing.”_

_“I’m going to exploring with my family.” Gritting through his teeth, Guzma gave a quick response to shut everyone up. It’s not a lie since his parents would abandon him during the weekends, and he will spend his time in the forest. The forest pokemon will always greet him and keep him company._

  
_At age fifteen, Guzma experience freedom for the first time in years. It was also when the pillars of his life will fall apart, and he will be forced to rebuild everything on his own. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought that this is it then you are sadly wrong. We still need to know why Guzma is alone and why he is basically running away!  
I hope you all are well and have a great night/day.


	3. A Past without Love for Guzma (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma's last few years haven't been great but at least he has his pokemon. There is a reason why he is alone at the beach without another person in sight. He will become a great dad, unlike his sorry excuse for his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm already drowning in course work and the whole fiasco that occurred the past few weeks took all my remaining free time! Updates may be slow so pardon me from advance.

_Although Guzma had a Z-ring, it was not his intention to utilize Tapu-Koko’s gift often. Call him petty, but it was a way for him to defy his father’s expectations. The moment Guzma turned fifteen, he used all of his savings to buy some luxury balls. After buying the overpriced goods, he sprinted to the forest and presented the luxury balls in front of the pokemon. _

_“I’m going on a journey right now.” Guzma was upset that he had to leave some of his friends behind, but he cannot manage one more day in his father’s grasp. “But I got some luxury balls with me. I know Wimpod wanted to go with me on my journey, so I got a luxury ball for him. However, if anyone else wants to join me, I got several more.”_

_Wimpod allowed himself to be caught by Guzma after the luxury ball made contact with his head. After Wimpod was caught, Guzma released his first partner in pure excitement. Then, Guzma waited to see if any pokemon demonstrated interested in joining his party. First, a young Spinarak hesitantly crawls toward Guzma and look at the pile of luxury balls. Clearly, the young pokemon was thinking about his options. Spinarak could have been scared about the challenges ahead or leaving the forest. _

_“You don’t have to anything you hate or cause you pain.” Guzma can see the fear in the pokemon’s eyes. “You don’t even have to battle, I just want some company.”_

_The Spinarak lift his head higher and boop his to one of the luxury balls. After the click, Guzma release is the second pokemon to join Wimpod. _

_“I got two pokemon! Is there anyone else who wants to join me?” For the first time in his life, Guzma expresses genuine excitement and happiness. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt these emotions._

_Unexpectedly, Surskit appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of Guzma’s head. After landing on Guzma’s head, Surskit happily hums in affirmation. Not wanting the pokemon to hurt himself, Guzma snatches a luxury ball and gently tap Surskit with it. Now Guzma had three pokemon with him, and Surskit is out of the Pokeball and is on top of Wimpod's head. Guzma got a feeling that Surskit will be one of the most mischievous pokemon in his party. _

_“Wimpod, Surskit is on your head. Spinarak, please don’t copy Surskit. Surskit, Spinarak is a hatchling, so make sure you don’t scare him.” Guzma hopes that having a party of young pokemon would not be too difficult to maintain. Young pokemon are like human children but with a moveset that can destroy buildings. “Now, is there any other pokemon who would like to join before I leave? I would love to stay, but I don’t want to risk getting caught by my father.”_

_A Pinsir and a Scyther appeared in front of Guzma, ready to join the child they basically raise to his journey. Really, Guzma was not surprised that the pokemon who taught him to survive int the forest wanted to be a part of his team. Also, it would be nice to have a set of mature pokemon to guide the younger pokemon. Guzma grabs two more luxury balls, one at each hand, and toss them to the two pokemon. After the click, Guzma releases the two pokemon out in the open._

_“Okay everyone, we will complete the trial, and I will become stronger than my father. Wimpod., Spinarak, Surskit, Pinsir, and Scyther, we are going to do this together!”_

  
_Eight months later…_   
_Tonight, it was a celebration for all the candidates. Specifically, it was for the candidates who completed the trials in the past year or who are going to complete their trial in a week. For Guzma, it was the latter. The celebration was also a time to socialize with the people of Melemele Island. Adults were casually chatting and consuming alcohol, children were playing a game of tag, and the teenagers were bragging about their accomplishments. However, Guzma was not one of those bragging teenagers or talkative candidates. Instead, Guzma manages to find Kukui and engage with casual conservation with his best friend._

_“I don’t get why you’re not celebrating like the other candidates. You are practically the best candidate!” Kukui was twirling the glass of alcohol he manages to subtly obtained. Despite being a lawfully good teenager, Kukui was just as capable of committing chaotic acts like underage drinking. “Sometimes, you are just too humble.”_

_“Nah, it just something I never saw as an accomplishment.” Starring at the group of chattering adults at the open bar, Guzma wonders how anyone can be so cheerful and open to others. You never know someone’ true nature, malicious or generous, until you spent time with them under their turf. People can foolishly believe in the lies of others if it is something that benefits them or fits with their beliefs. “ Besides, I’m chill with spending time with my best friend!”_

_“The betrayal! I thought I was the brother you never had!” Kukui dramatically places his right hand on his chest as pretend to make a shocked gasp._

_“Perish, I guess.” Oh, how Guzma miss hanging out with his best friend. He envies those who can live a life of normalcy or those who don’t have to act like puppets on strings. At least he can enjoy the tiny ounce of innocence and youth he has with Kukui._

_“If I perish, who will you be your best friend?” By now, Kukui’s glass was empty. Kukui was playing with the empty glass cup as he waited for his best friend’s answer._

_“Wimpod.” Obviously, Guzma was lying. His first pokemon had already evolved into Golispod._

_“Dang, I thought I didn’t have any competition.” _

_“Well, you do.”_

_“Want to do something reckless and try to steal some alcohol to drink?_

_“Sure.”_

  
_Later in the night, the candidates were invited to join Hala to a traditional prayer to Tapu-Koko. Guzma gave a brief farewell to Kukui and began strolling to the ancient building. Before Guzma reach toward the doorknob, a firm hand was placed on his left shoulder blade. It was a grip so ruthless and cold, it can be no one but his father. Why does he have a sudden feeling of impending dread and a sinking feeling in his stomach? _

_“Guzma, go fetch some juice for your friends and Hala.” Guzma’s father was smiling as he steers the poor child away from the door and twirls the child to the direction of the stand containing the beverages. It was a five minutes walk from their current location, but it will give enough time for Guzma’s father to enact his malicious plan. All he need was his son to disappear for five minutes. “Do this for me, and you are free to stay at Kukui’s house for a week. You don’t want to disappoint your father, right?”_

_He’s right, he doesn’t want to disappoint his father. Disappointment equals beatings and beatings equal black blotchy bruises. Out of fear, Guzma gave his father a quick nod and swiftly sprinted toward the stands containing all of the drinks. The quicker he can get obtained the drinks, the quicker he can relax and forget about his interactions with his father. Hastily, Guzma snatches the jug of Oran Berry juice and pour several glasses of juice. After that, Guzma scouted the stand for a tray to place the glasses. Luckily, there was a clean pastel pink tray to the corner of the stand. Now, Guzma can place the glasses on the tray and speedwalk toward Hala and the group of candidates. _

_In spite of Guzma’s effort to appease his father and avoid protecting everyone from his sadistic nature, he could not have predicted his father’s plan. The closer he gets to the wooden building, the smell of burning wood became strong. How strange is that? Someone must have relit the campfire. Still, the smell of burning wood was too strong. Once Guzma was close enough to Hala’s location, he saw that the building where everyone was praying was in a bright orange blaze. Forgetting about the drinks, Guzma hurls the tray to the fire in a vain attempt to reduce the flames. Next, he ran to the door and attempt to free everyone inside. Out of panic. Guzma tried to push the door open but found that he couldn’t. Now that Guzma was more aware of the situation, he saw that heavy chains were keeping the door together. Feeling hopeless, Guzma decided that there was only one thing he could do to save everyone inside the building._

_“Deity of conflict, hear my prayer!” Guzma prayed loudly in hopes that Tapu-Koko could hear him. Before, Guzma would have never had pray to the island deity. However, his journey throughout the four islands taught, he should not be hesitant to follow Alola’s traditional beliefs. If it had helped others, then perhaps it could help him. “The building is burning, and it has all of Hala’s heirs. Help stop the fire and save everyone inside. I will stay and help alongside.”_

_Guzma can’t believe that praying to Tapu-Koko actually summon the legendary pokemon himself. This would Guzma’s first time seeing the guardian pokemon in action, much less in front of him. Tapu-Koko only gave a quick nod before attempting to put out the flames. While the legendary pokemon was putting the fire out, the townspeople started to arrive to witness everything that is occurring. The only person he didn’t see was his father. _

_Tapu-Koko manages to put out the fire and save everyone inside the building. To say that Guzma was grateful for everyone’s well-being was an understatement. He almost believed that everyone inside the building inside would burn to death. While everyone was attempting to figure out who was the culprit for setting the building on fire, Guzma’s father made an appearance. To everyone else, Guzma father’s appeared to be calm and compose. To Guzma, he saw that his father was keeping his anger in check and holding back the urge to destroy public property. Now that Guzma thinks about it, the fire must have been burning for a brief period of time. It was fine when he went to fetch some drinks, but it was ablaze when he arrived. That was when everything had clicked. His father was the last person in the area, and he was the one who pressures him to go to the stand. _

_“Guzma never entered the building,” a female candidate casually mentioned. “In fact, where were you during the fire.”_

_“I was fetching drinks because my father asked me to” Guzma answer the female’s question. He thinks that being truthful would reveal his father’s true nature. _

_“How convenient for you to disappear like that isn’t it” a younger female confidently said. “Your father happen to ask to fetch some drinks while someone locks us all inside to be burnt to death.”_

_“I am telling you the truth,” Guzma stated as he tries to keep himself composed. “Do you see that melted pink tray with shatter glass surrounding it? Those are the drinks I was fetching everyone.”_

_For a few moments, no one said anything. Hala was in deep thought, the candidates were muttering among themselves, the townspeople were gossiping about Guzma, and Tapu-Koko stood silently. Guzma gains hope that everyone would believe him. There was no way for anyone to disprove him._

_“Stop lying son, I was the one who tosses the tray in a panic,” Guzma’s father coldly stated as if he was telling the truth. “In fact, I was the one who ran to get some help from the townspeople. What were you doing as the building was set to flames?”_

_“I was praying for Tapu Koko’s help,” Guzma responded in disbelief. His father was trying to cover his own ass because he knows that he is guilty! He was trying to make himself the hero at the cost of his own son’s future. But then again, he never actually cared about Guzma’s well-being. “Also, stop lying to cover your ass. We both know that it was you who set the building on fire!”_

_There were gasps heard across the crowd of townspeople and candidates. Did someone accuse one of the most beloved figures in Melemele island? No one can decide on who to believe. Unless there was evidence to prove someone’s innocence or involvement in the crime, there was nothing they can do. _

_“ Really, then explain this.” Guzma father’s grab ahold of Guzma’s back and shove his son out of it. Next, Guzma’s father rummages through the backpack’s contents until he pulled out several boxes of matches, a small bottle of lighter fluid, and a few used matches. “Why would you have the supplies to start a fire.”_

_“How else was I suppose to set up camp for the past eight months?” Guzma desperately explains his reasoning for having several boxes of matches and a small bottle of lighter fluid. It obvious that his father was making sure his son was to get the blame for everything that had happened. It was just a case of bad luck that made it harder to prove his innocence. “Everyone, you got to believe me when I say that my father was a horrible man!”_

_“Guzma, I think you should stop,” Kukui softly spoken up. “You are not making things better for yourself by stating that one of the most beloved figures on the island is horrible.”_

_“You’re taking that bastards side?” Guzma gave up composing his emotions. Everyone was against him, and his father was getting away with his crime. “I thought you were my best friend! You know that I would never do something this foul!”_

_“Guzma, there is evidence proving your involvement in the fire.” Kukui looks crestfallen about the situation. “It was likely that you would have become the next Kahuna of Melemele Island. It just too much of a coincidence that you were the only one outside the building.”_

_Guzma looked at Hala and plead his innocence to him. “Hala, I did not cause the fire, and the fact that I have the tools to set everything ablaze is just a coincident!”_

_“Guzma, I thought you were better than this.” Hala look upset about Guzma’s intentions to burn everyone in the building tonight. _

_“My father is manipulating you all!” Guzma shouted in anger and desperation. “He’s a horrible man who had killed people before. How else do you explain the sudden death of the twins?”_

_“Guzma, enough!” Now Hala appeared to be disappointed and frustrated with Guzma’s actions. “Your father would have never killed anyone. He saves my life countless times, but you claim that he was planning to kill everyone int he building tonight. Why would make such an outrageous lie?”_

_Everyone is refusing to listen to him! They all believe in his father’s lie and are refusing to listen to anything he is saying. Guzma decided that the people won’t believe him, he should try to get Tapu-Koko to support him. _

_“Tapu-Koko, you saw me praying to you.” Guzma attempts to talk in a calm manner, but it was difficult to do so with everyone glaring at you. “ You saw me trying to save everyone in the building. You must know that I am telling the truth. Look into my eyes and see that I am telling you the truth.”_

_Tapu-Koko stared into Guzma’s eyes before shaking his head. Guzma had hope that Tapu-Koko would have discovered the truth. Legendary pokemon are supposed to be knowledgable about everything! They should be able to differentiate between people with good and bad intentions. Unfortunately, Tapu-Koko was not able to uncover the truth. Tapu-Koko’s lack of approval was basically a death sentence for Guzma. Being disapprove by the island’s deity means that no one would believe your story and will refuse to listen to your story. That fact that he could hear Officer Jenny’s patrol motorcycle means that everyone has made their decisions. There is no point in fighting for your innocence when they all believe the perpetrator’s lies. There was only one thing Guzma can do. He must leave at this very moment is he would like to keep his freedom. _

_“Scissor and Pinsir, come on out and use X-Scissor!” Guzma was panicking and was scared about what is going to happen. However, he knows that he would need to find a way to escape be Officer Jenny arrives to unjustly arrest him. Letting his pokemon out and create a distraction was the best plan he can think of at the moment. _

_Once his pokemon use his move, Guzma returned his pokemon and sprinted as far away as possible, While sprinting, Guzma call out to the forest pokemon for their support. All he asks of them is to slow down the people who are chasing him so he can go into hiding. Sensing Guzma’s fear, the forest pokemon who watch over the neglected boy listen to his request. By making sure that no one was able to follow the terrified boy, Guzma was finally able to lose everyone and take a moment to rest. _

* * *

  
Holding Ash close to his chest, Guzma searches for something to disguise himself with. At best, he has two hours to sneak off to another island and start a new life. At worst, he has 30 minutes to get the fuck out of Melemele island before Officer Jenny comes to arrest. Either by luck or pity by Arceus, Guzma found an oversized navy blue trench coat and a green beanie. Not his preferred style, but it would help Guzma sneak off the island unnoticed. After getting himself dressed, Guzma tosses everything out of his backpack and search something for Ash. Ash will need to be warm for the next few hours, and a worn-down blanket won’t do much. However, a black hoodie can work as a blanket for Ash. Additionally, all the valuable pearls, stardust, nuggets, and star pieces can be used to pawn off for some money. Guzma gently cradled Ash to his arms and started to walk to the ferry dock. 

  
“Everything will be alright,” Guzma whispers to himself as Ash sleeps. “I survived on my own before so it won’t be too hard to make a new like on a new island. As long as I have my pokemon and you by my side, I can take whatever life throws at me.”


	4. How to Accidentally Become a Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma needed to start life all over again with his newly adopted. Running away to Ula'ula Island, Guzma was prepared to do whatever it takes to raise his son. However, he did not expect to meet a group of misfits who also had terrible childhoods or accidentally become the leader the misfits look up to. 
> 
> Meanwhile, at Melemele Island, the truth was discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips will be common in future chapters. Also, the start of the friendship between Plumeria and Guzma will be in the future chapter.

After a twenty minute walk from the sandy beach, Guzma had reached to the ferry station. Only one person was running the station this late at night, so it won’t be too hard to sneak away from Melemele island unnoticed. To make things easier for Guzma, the guy running the station was wearing a different uniform. Unlike the blue uniform that represents the Alolan ferry workers, the guy was wearing a chestnut color uniform. Great, he was from a different region, and it was almost a guarantee that the guy won’t recognize him. For once, things were going his way.

“Hey, sir, do you need to go somewhere?” The ferryman noticed Guzma's presence and started to walk over the young teenager. “I’m only authorized to take passengers to Ula’ula Island.”

“Yeah, I need to go to that island,” Guzma responded as he watches Ash sleeps. “It’s best if I can go there as soon as possible if that’s alright with you.”

“No problem, I can take you there right now,” the ferryman casually stated. “Everyone else is too busy doing something. I heard something major is occurring up north. No idea what, and it is none of my business.” 

  
It was two in the morning when Guzma arrived at Ula’ula Island. After bidding farewell to the oblivious ferryman, Guzma heads toward a cheap motel and let everything that occurred in the past four hours hit him. He ran away from the police and potential prosecution for arson and attempted murder for dozen of people. Even though he was innocent, everyone had believed his father’s lies and refuse to listen to his side of the story. Also, Guzma registers the fact that he basically adopted the son and is now going have to find a way to support two people. Why did he ever think that he can raise a baby that literally came out of nowhere! Guzma is going have to find a way to make some income if he would like to provide Ash a better childhood than him. For right now, he is going have a few of his pokemon guard Ash as he goes out and buys several packs of baby formula. Ash is going to be hungry real soon, and he does not want to deal with a crying, hungry baby.

“Golisopod, make sure you watch over Ash as I go out and get some baby formula.” Guzma was yawning as he was giving his pokemon instructions. He was tired and wanted to be embraced by the bed’s blanket so badly. However, he is a dad now, so he will need to step up his game and take some responsibility. “I will back in 30 minutes, so make sure you protect him.”

Twenty five minutes later, Guzma had arrived with two bags worth of baby formula, one bag of random baby clothes, and three bags worth of pokemon food. He is exhausted after shopping for supplies, but he decided that he should begin preparing Ash’s bottle. He got a feeling that at any moment, Ash will wake up and cry for some milk. The moment Guzma had prepared a bottle for Ash, he heard the sounds of a wailing baby. Golisopod also started to make some panic noises because he has no idea how to calm a baby down. The pokemon tries his best to calm Ash down by rocking the baby, but it was doing nothing to calm the baby down. 

“Golisopod, Ash is hungry.” Guzma found it amusing that his pokemon was struggling to calm down a baby. Now that he thinks about it, he never explained his intentions to any of his pokemon. He should probably clear things up before they assume the worst-case scenario. “Before you ask, I found Ash floating on the ocean. It’s likely that he is an orphan, so I decided to take him in.”

Guzma took ahold of Ash and fed him the bottle. Good, Ash had stopped crying and is devouring the formula. Guzma never knew how much a baby can consume until now. He got a feeling that taking care of a baby will be expensive. No matter, he’s Guzma! He will find a way to support Ash, all on his own! 

  
Two months later, Ash was taking a stroll across the island with Ash. Ash was tightly secured in a baby stroller and was grasping on a plush Stufful. Well, Ash was grasping on the plush while nobbing on the plush’s ear. Guzma decided that he needed a break from being cooped inside a motel all day and working odd jobs. He’s not doing poorly, but he was just exhausted. His pokemon was also exhausted because they were often the ones who babysit Ash while he was working. What was supposed to be a relaxing stroll across the forest turned out to be Guzma’s top ten weirdest things that ever happened to him

As Guzma stroll deeper into the forest, he saw a pile of unconscious people in the middle of the pathway. Guzma sent out his Golispod, Scizor, and Masquerain to guard Ash as he inspects the pile. Based on his personal life experiences, Guzma learned that you should never let one’s guard down. Sure, they may be a pile of helpless and injured people in front of you, but that doesn’t mean you’re safe. Guzma also learned that if you are going to poke at something, you should always use a long stick as a poking tool.

“Hey buddy, are you alive?” Guzma, he was poking the male with a stick as he asks his question. “If you’re alive, make a noise.”

“Ugg...why are you pokeing me with a stick?” The unknown male groggily got up and attempted to stay grounded in the situation.

“I was taking a stroll and saw you here.” Guzma had stopped poking the stranger with the stick and toss the stick behind him. “Now, can you tell me what happened?”

“We shouldn’t have fuck with the four island deities,” a female spoken up as she made herself stand. “Again, who’s bright idea to provoke the current Kahuna and vandalize the Ruins of Abundance?”

“It was yours,” another voice piped up.

“Oh shit, I fucked up then,” the female responded back, defeated. 

“Why was a group of people provoking not one but several of the most powerful influencers of Alola?” Guzma can feel a headache forming already. Oh no, what has he gotten into? As much as he hated a certain Kahuna and guardian deity, that doesn’t mean that he will actually cause harm or put himself in a situation where he can get into more trouble. 

“No one will listen to us,” the first male explained. “We don’t fit in with Alola's cultural norms, and everyone refuses to believe that our home life is terrible!’

“Long story short, we were piss that no one was listening to us,” the female angerly spatted. “Either our parents are too wealthy, powerful, or master their persona of being a charitable individual. When either of us tries to explain how horrible we are treated to anyone, no one would believe us. “

Guzma glances at each standing individual and the pile of unconscious people. The more he looks at the injured people, the more he realized that they were school-aged children. Not as young as five, but they were close to eleven years old. How was Guzma supposed to handle the situation? The oldest child is staring at him while the youngest children were whispering among themselves. Great, he became the next thing to gain the children’s attention. Out of panic and discomfort from the silence, Guzma decided to make a simple joke.

“Do anyone want to take over the neighboring decorating town five minutes away from here?” Guzma made sure to speak in a mischievous and joking tone. “It’s not like anyone would care what happen to us as long we get out of the public’s way.”

“Sure!” the female said excitedly. “Hey, everyone, this random guy will help us conquer and take over the neighboring town!”

“Really?” a high pitched voice responded. “What are we waiting for? Let's cause some chaos!”

“Wait, no,” Guzma hastily spoke as he saw the children’s excitement grew, and the children on the pile started to rile up.”It was supposed to be a joke!”

“Was it really?” the female stated happily. “Even if you are joking, we still want to take over Po Town. Wouldn’t it be great to have a place of our own?”

“If you don’t want to come, that’s alright” a random voice shouted out loud. “It would just be us young, traumatized children with untrained pokemon conquering a town with no protection or supervision from a talented trainer.”

“I know you are antagonizing me to helping you conquering Po Town!" Guzma was desperately trying to calm the children down, but it appears to have the opposite effect. "Besides, what makes you believe that I am a trainer, much less a talented one?"

"There are three fully evolved pokemon protecting your baby," a young voice pointed out. 

"Are you going to help us conquer a town or not?" The male Guzma was poking at was growing impatient and restless. "We really need a place to stay and call home, so conquering a rotting town seems like a fantastic idea. I can't believe we didn't think of that. "

"You know what, I will help you conquer the town." Guzma gave up talking sense to the group of children. He didn't know how he got to this point in his life, but now he is leading a group of chaotic children to conquer a small town. Might as well make them don't do anything too reckless. 

  
Guzma can't believe how easy it was to force all the residents to move out Po town. All he did was release his pokemon to battle and gave instructions to the children. Sure, he may have encouraged his pokemon and the children's pokemon to cause some destruction of property, but that is to be expected in battles. Guzma sometimes forgets that most people in the Alola region tend to have three pokemon at most. Additionally, fully evolved pokemon is rare to see for an average person. Heck, most people don't complete the four trials! At best, they will complete two and find something different to do. Bad news for the townspeople but great news for the menaces taking over Po Town. 

"I can't believe that work," the male spoke in disbelief. "It only took us five hours to conquer Po Town, and the cops haven't come yet."

"The town was in a bad state already " the girl chirp. " Why would the officials waste time and resources in restoring a town with little to residents? It cheaper to relocate them!"

"How did you know this?" Guzma was honestly curious about how a ten year old girl know about the cost of restoration."

"Mom leads the Department of Restoration," the girl stated. "She is not a good mother, but she likes to pretend she is a model citizen. 

"Dang, I'm sorry you have to live with her." Guzma didn't know what else to say. 

  
By the time the children settle down in their new home, it was early evening. Ash was almost finished with his nap, so Guzma was preparing to make another bottle. In addition to making Ash a bottle, he was making sure the children are not ruining the big bowl of soup he is trying to make. His Golispod and Scizor are trying to distract the younger children, but it ended up with the younger children crawling all over the poke. As for his Vikavolt, Pinsir, and Masquerain, they were keeping a watch over Ash.

“Are you going to stay with us, Mr.Guzma?” a six year old asks as she watch Guzma make a bottle. “You seem cool.”

“Stay?” Guzma sputters and nearly drop the bottle. “ What do you mean, stay? Stay for the meal? Night? Week?”

“I think she meant if you would stay within Po Town” the girl’s older brother explained. “Most of us like you and would hate for you to leave.”

“Look, kid...I’m not the best person in the world.” Guzma was slightly hesitant to fully respond, so gave the boy an odd look.

“Yeah, you’re so strong and nice,” the girl cheered. “Not like other people at home.”

“We only know you for a day, but everyone looks up to you already,” the boy added. “We need someone to lead us!”

“I got nothing, yet you want me to lead you guys.” Guzma was confused as to why a bunch of kids wants to follow a sixteen year old teen. “I’m just another regular nobody.”

“Please stay for a little while,” the girl begged. “Pretty please with a cherry on top? You’re our friend now.”

“...Okay” Guzma sigh. “ I guess I can take care of my new homies and make sure no one beats them down.”

  
Guzma’s plans to stay at Po Town for a few days turn to a few weeks, which turn into indefinitely. The children may remind Guzma too much about his younger self, but he ain’t telling them that. If the world wants to beat down on a bunch of innocent children than he’s willing to wreak havoc to those who dare oppose them. To protect his growing family unit, he will need to bring a beat down to all that threatens to the youth who decided to follow him. To protect Ash, his innocent and adopted son, he will need to become something greater than an average person. Guzma will need to become destruction in a human form!

* * *

  
Meanwhile, at Melemele Island…  
For the first few weeks, there was a search party to find the teenage suspect. First, Officer Jenny had ordered the ferrymen and all the port workers to scan everyone boarding the boats. It was now required to have an ID to buy a ticket and to travel outside the borders. Next, she set up posters of Guzma’s face and a basic description. She will need the support of the community to find the suspect and turn him in for questioning. Lastly, she was leading the investigation to the arson and attempted murder of Hala and several candidates. However, Officer Jenny needed to put her focus onto a more serious and gruesome crime going on in Melemele island.

“What do you mean there was another murder last night!” Officer Jenny tried not to shout, but she failed to hold in her frustration about the increasing death count. “This is the third murder this week! I thought we are increasing amount of officers patrolling the area and implementing the buddy system.”

“Office Jenny, I think the serial killer is targeting certain people.” The young cadet was hesitant to speak, but he can no longer stay silent. “Have you notice that they were all Hala’s candidate?”

Officer Jenny halted her movements and turned to face the young cadet. She has been busy implementing safety measures and cooperating with Hala to notice the pattern. Looking at the list of the serial killer’s victims on her desks, she noticed that they were all children who study under Hala. Additionally, everyone on Melemele island perceives these certain children as talented and gifted individuals. Yes, all of Hala’s candidates are brilliant, but there are a select few who have talents beyond intelligence or an ace trainer. Unfortunately for those children, they were the first ones targetted by the serial killer.

“I’m going to visit Hala while it is still sunlight.” Officer Jenny sigh as she shook her head. “Cadet, make sure you keep me updated on changes in the investigation. We cannot afford another death if your theory is true.”

  
An hour later, Officer Jenny was standing in front of Hala’s home. Before she has the opportunity to knock, the front door was swung open and revealed a stunned Hala. Clearly, Hala did not expect any visitors and was preparing to make his own visit. 

“Officer Jenny, I was planning to make a visit to the station to inform you about a new development” Hala spoke in a softer tone while observing the area. “However, I think it is best if we talk inside. I believe this is something we need to keep quiet for the time being.”

Officer Jenny walked into the home as Hala take another quick glance around the area before closing the door. After closing the door, Hala escorted Officer Jenny to his living room. In the living room was a fourteen year old boy littered with grievous wounds. The boy looked exhausteted and terrified. 

“Hala, please explain this!” Officer Jenny was shocked to see an injured boy in Hala’s living room. “What happen?”

“I was nearly murder by the serial killer!” The boy was taking deep breaths as he tries to explain the circumstances of nearly being murder. “Hala, we all made a mistake. Guzma was right about his father, and we fail to believe him!”

“Hey, you are safe with me.” Officer Jenny spoke in a soft tone in an attempt to calm the boy down. “All of us are here to help you.”

“Okay.” The boy looked around in an attempt to ground himself to reality before speaking. “What I was trying to say was that Guzma’s father was the one who tried to kill me.”

After the boy explained how he tricked his killer by pretending to be dead and dragged himself to the Kahuna’s home, it was decided that a trap needed to be set. If the cadet’s theory is true, then it’s likely that the serial killer is targeting the candidates. That would mean that the next victim will be another unsuspecting candidate. Officer Jenny believes that a plan needs to be developed to trap the serial killer. First, all but one of the surviving candidates will go into hiding until the killer is caught. Next, the candidate that chooses to be the bait to lure the serial killer will stay in one place for a period of time. After a few days of developing a predictable pattern, the serial killer should be tempted to end the candidate’s life. 

  
What followed was a shock for the residents of Melemele Island. A girl who was a child of the boutique owner decided to be the bait. To be fair, there were only three surviving candidates left on the island, so the girl felt pressure to become the bait. The girl makes sure to help her mother’s shop at four in the afternoon to ten at night. After a couple of days of repetitive behavior, the serial killer was finally lured out. The girl was purposely, slowly strolling into an empty alleyway without looking behind her. Just like Officer Jenny predicted, the serial killer finally gained the confidence to act. However, the serial killer did not expect the girl to taze him with a taser or the sudden appearance of the police officials. 

“You are under arrest for the murder of thirteen children and attempted murder for two,” Officer Jenny shouted as she pulls out her weapon. “Do not resist!”

The Growlith beside Jenny’s side leap on top of the suspect and pull him down to the ground. The girl used as bait was escorted by the recently graduated officers while Officer Jenny handcuffs the suspect. To say that she was disturbed of the boy’s accuracy of the killer identity was underestimated. She didn’t know how to feel about the implications of the boy’s story and Guzma’s reactions that fateful night. If Guzma’s father was the serial killer, then it is possible that he was the person responsible for burning the building a few months ago. 

“Tell Hala to meet me in the station” Officer Jenny order as she grab hold of the suspect. She then tosses the suspect into the patrol of the car before heading toward her motorcycle” Tell him that the boy was right.”

Hours after the interrogation, it was discovered that Guzma’s father was responsible for the night of the fire. How Guzma was sent away under the guise of fetching some refreshment for the Kahuna and acquaintances. After the disappearance of his son, the father decided that if his son cannot become a worthy candidate, then no one else can obtain the title that is “rightfully” his son. It was the man’s only justification for murdering dozens of children in the course of a few weeks.

“Hala, please inform Tapu-Koko that Guzma is innocent,” Officer Jenny sighed in defeat. It was reasonable for her to be defeated due to recent events. This whole time, she was pursing an innocent child for his father’s crime. “It’s the very least we can do for the boy, and he does not deserve to face the wrath of a deity.”

“I will tell Tapu-Koko the truth,” Hala responded as he buried his face in his hands. “I will need your support to inform the residents about the identity of the serial killer and the truth that occurred that night.” 

“We have a lot to fix” Officer Jenny stated as if was a fact. “It is possible that Guzma will never forgive the people who abandon him or Tapu-Koko for questioning his character. Hala, are you ready to make amends to the boy who we fail to believe and protect?”

“Yes, I will make amends and do whatever it takes to regain Guzma’s trust,” Hala spoke in a mixture of confidence and regret. “It the very least I can do for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but the last few paragraphs was needed. :D


	5. Author Note update (next chapter is the story update)

Remember when I said that I will try to update at least once a month? Yeah, that was before COVID19 declared as a Pandemic. 

I work in retail part-time before my state declares it as a state of emergency. Now, I am working at least twice as much as usual.

Next, my educational institution through me in a loop and we are all left to scramble for a bit. Now, things have settled and there is a clear set of rules and structures for the rest of the semester. 

Then, there is the interview and the fact the virus is impacting how they were done. I am supposed to get a call back to set up another interview in a week or two for the internship.

Lastly, there are concerns happening in my personal life. Not going to get into details but it may be temporary or until the pandemic has stop impacting my family life. 

Updates will be slow. Maybe I will have the chance to post in late April or May but it could also be until June. I don't know. 

Thanks for taking the time to read this and thank you for reading. 

Updates will be extremely slow until the spring semesters end and if I don't temporary need to look for a second job during the summer. 


	6. Glowing Baby and a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma wants to know why his son is glowing blue all of a sudden. He also wants to know why the kids who declare him as the leader is a disaster in the making. To make his life weirder, he met an unknown woman with an interesting past.

For Guzma, it’s a beautiful day outside. Looking out to the window, he sees birds singing, flowers blooming, and his child glowing blue underneath the window. Wait, Ash is faintly glowing blue. Why his child glowing blue? Out of panic, Guzma screamed before heading toward the bathroom. Once he reached the bathroom, he opens the drawers and snatches the mini flu kit at the corner on the shelf. Next, he dashes toward Ash and immediately took the baby’s temperature. As he waits for the thermometer to make a beeping noise, a young girl named Lilo entered the room with a cup of coffee. 

“Guzma, breakfast has been set up...why is Ash glowing blue,” Lilo asked while tilting her head. 

“I don’t know,” Guzma responded as he checked the beeping thermometer. “I don’t get it why my son is glowing blue. I checked his temperature, thinking he has the flu, but his temperature is average!

“You thought Ash had the flu because he was glowing blue?” Lilo gave Guzma a look before handing him the coffee in her hands. “That’s not how baby work.”

“Give me a break kid, I’m new to the parenting thing!” Guzma looked back at Lilo before taking a long sip of the coffee. “I’m a single dad raising a mysterious baby, I don’t know how to parent!”

Perhaps Guzma should get a professional opinion for his baby puzzling conditions. He appreciates his new crew, but they are not very useful when it comes to parenting. All they can give is sass, sarcasm, and jokes at the moment. Maybe in a year, they will become proficient trainers, but right now, they are children rediscovering themselves. 

“I’m going to the hospital,” Guzma told Lilo as he prepared to get into disguise. “I will be back by late afternoon. Whatever you do, don’t get caught or get into a shit load of trouble.”

“Okay, we will have Dave hack into some places instead of raiding some of the local businesses,” Lilo bluntly stated as she walked out of Guzma’s room. 

It’s too early to deal with chaos. How did Guzma get to this point in his life? 

Now that Guzma reached the hospital, he was waiting for the pediatrician to see his child. Ash had stopped glowing blue, but Guzma will feel more at ease if someone examines his son. After waiting for hours to see a pediatrician, the receptionist called Guzma over for his turn to visit the pediatrician. Swiftly, Guzma got himself ready and rush toward the receptionist while supporting a sleeping Ash. Once he was given the direction to the pediatrician’s office, Guzma walk in the brightly lit hallways and entered the pediatrician’s office. 

“Hello Sir, I am Dr. Charity,” the pediatrician introduces himself. Dr. Charity was prepping his equipment for the examination. “You are here due to a concern you have about your child?”

“Yeah, my baby is faintly glowing blue,” Guzma stated. “I don’t know if it is the work of a ghost pokemon or if my baby has a mysterious illness.”

“Ash was faintly glowing blue,” Dr. Charity questioned. “ Are you sure it was not the sun’s reflection or a toy that emits a faint blue color.”

“Are you questioning my intelligence, buddy?” Guzma was growing frustrated that the pediatrician is not taking his concerns seriously. 

“No, I am not,” Dr. Charity stated as he wrote something down on his clipboard. “It just that some new parents tend to imagine things or lack knowledge about certain topics. Tell me, do the mother claim to see Ash glowing blue?”

“No, I’m Ash only guardian.” Guzma doesn’t get the point of the doctor questioning but decides to humor Dr. Charity. “ His mother is out of the picture, so it is only me taking care of my son.”

“I see, so you may have been finding parenting extremely stressful?” Dr. Charity was looking at Guzma with a gaze of pity. “So young to be a parent but taking responsibility for your child, despite having your partner out of the picture.”

At first, Guzma didn’t understand what Dr. Charity was talking about. Once Guzma took a moment to think, he realized that the doctor assumes that Ash was biologically his. Nope, Guzma did not have a child with a random girl. 

“No, wait for a second, Dr.Cha-” Guzma tried to explain but got interrupted by the Dr.Charity.

“It’s alright son, life happens.” Dr. Charity attempt to reassure Guzma before handling Guzma a small pamphlet, and started Ash’s physical examination. 

Anyone who told you that Guzma was nervous is a lier and don’t know what they are talking about. He totally did not panic when the doctor lifted Ash’s head to measure his son’s head or when the pediatrician lifted his son to only place him on top of an infant scale. Guzma resists the urge to hurl the pediatrician through the window once the doctor began the head-to-toe physical exam. Seeing Dr. Charity checking the soft spots on Ash’s head made Guzma extremely nervous because the  _ pediatrician is going to crush Ash’s skull if he continues _ . Oh, Dr. Charity is moving Ash’s neck slightly to see if his neck muscles are working? Don’t snap Ash neck, or Guzma is going to do more than snapping your neck, doctor. Why Dr. Charity using so many fancy and razor-edged instruments to check his son’s health? Wait, what is that pointy tool you are using to check Ash’s ears, eyes, and mouth? By the end of the physical examination, Guzma was so close of chucking the pediatrician out of the room and dashing away from the hospital with his son. 

“Your son is healthy.” Dr. Charity explained as he ignores Guzma’s death glare. “I don’t see anything that might indicate any danger of health to your son.”

“Uh-huh, that’s all doc” Guzma answer, not convince with the doctor’s explanation. “How do you explain my son’s ability to glow faintly blue.”

“Guzma, your son is in perfect health.” Dr. Charity tried to speak in a manner that won’t offend Guzma. Trust him, the doctor has a fair share of experiences with parents from questionable origins. He knows how to phrase his words to not offend the parents while being informative. “As for your son’s glowing blue, it is possible that you are imagining it or confusing the glow with a reflection. Parenting tends to cause stress to the parent which can cloud a parent’s judgment and impair a parent’s perspective.”

Guzma wanted to correct the doctor’s assumptions about him being Ash’s biological dad. However, he decided to let the doctor believe that Ash is his biological son and not the random child he adopted without a plan to raise the child. He looked at Ash and decide that the ability to glow blue can’t be too bad. If the doctor says that Ash is in perfect health then his son is in perfect health. Maybe he will do more research about Ash’s confusing ability to glow blue.

“Thanks for your time doc.” Guzma instantly grabs ahold of Ash and cradles him close to his chest. Call him overprotective, but he doesn’t like seeing someone poking Ash with weird-looking instruments.“ I will take your word that my son is healthy.”

“Here, take this bag,” the doctor insisted. “It has all the basic baby supplies, information booklets about infant care, and a stuff Pikachu. It must be hard to be a single parent so take this bag as a gift from the hospital. If there is anything else you need, the receptionist at the front can help.”

“Uhh…..thanks?” Guzma was not accustomed to the kindness of strangers so receiving a gift was uncomfortable for him. “It was nice meeting you, doc.”

Guzma exited out of Dr. Charity’s office and stroll toward the receptionist to check out. As he was strolling, he was hearing staff members whispers things about him. 

“He’s so young to be a single dad!”

“No mother? How sad it is for the kid.”

“It’s horrible that the mother died during childbirth!”

“It’s going to be rough for the father and son.”

“May Tapu-Bulu help the poor father and child.”

How the fuck does everyone know about Dr. Charity’s assumption? If they are going to gossip about him, they will need to do a better job of whispering because he can hear everything they are talking about! Once he reaches to the receptionist, Guzma checked himself out and hastily walked out of the hospital. He doesn’t like being in a public setting for too much time! Now, everyone believes that Guzma had lost an imaginary girlfriend and became a delusional nut after the supposed death of Ash’s mother. Great, just fantastic. 

What did Guzma expect when he arrives back to his base? Well, Guzma expects that the children who made him the leader to not burn down the kitchen. Guzma scans the blackened and ash-covered kitchen before he walked out of the room and head outside. Once Guzma was outside, he placed Ash on a cream-colored baby seat. After placing Ash on his baby seat, Guzma marches right back into the kitchen to analyze the damage. Looking up to the roof, he sees that the once fully intact and coffee-colored roof is now a raven-colored. On the right corner, Guzma can see wood peeling all the way to the center of the roof. Looking at the cabinets, he saw that the once tan-colored door was now missing doors. Whatever food that was once in the cabinets were burned into ashes. Looking at the oven, Guzma saw that there was nothing worth salvaging from the oven. 

“I was only gone for one hour,” Guzma shouted while he observes the kitchen once more. “Hey, you punks! Come down here and tell me why the fuck the kitchen is destroyed!”

All the youth staying at Po Town quickly ran down to the destroyed kitchen and stared at Guzma. At least one person knows what had occurred in the kitchen while everyone else is curious.

“Look, I’m not mad,” Guzma stated as he holds his hands up. “I’m just disappointed.”

Guzma stopped holding his hands up and gestures to the destroyed kitchen. All the youths turned their heads to the kitchen and see the reason why Guzma was so disappointed. How are they supposed to make lunch now! There is literally nothing salvageable from the kitchen they can use.

“We tried to make cookies, but we messed up,” an eight-year-old boy named Akoni told everyone. “Me, Meleko, Loni, Kimo, and Kekea have our pokemon get rid of the flames.“

“Thanks for telling me, but the five of you are ban from the kitchen without proper supervision” Guzma explained he looked at the ones responsible for burning the kitchen down. “Now, I need to go hunting for new appliances. There’s some cash in the drawers near the entrances, so used that to get some takeout or whatever. Now, I need to grab Ash and make sure he isn’t causing chaos.”

Ash was indeed, not creating any type of chaos in the outside world. Just like any other innocent baby, he was memorized with his surroundings. In fact, Ash was slightly reaching his hands outs and made grasping motions to the group of Cutiefly surrounding him. Guzma thought that it was adorable that his son was trying to pet the pokemon. Perhaps his son might be a pokemon trainer one day. If Ash does decide to be a pokemon trainer, Guzma might steer him away from the island trails and convince his son to challenge the gyms in a different region. 

Six months later…

Sometimes, a parent needs to take a break after dealing with all the mayhem that comes with child-rearing. However, Guzma was not just a dad. No, he was also the leader of the newly form group Team Skull. That means that he is also in charge of keeping watch of dozens of mischievous gremlins from wrecking the place and limiting the number of acts of crime the children commit. Right now, Guzma is taking that break by wandering around the quiet town. Guzma has no real goal in mind but he needs to do something that does not require being an adult. However, when he spotted an injured woman struggling to walk, Guzma knew that he needs to act like an adult. 

“Yo, are you alright?” Guzma was concerned about the staggering woman with assorted wounds covering the woman. Worriedly, Guzma rushes to the wounded woman to attempt to assist her. Note that Guzma is attempting to help the woman because the woman was on guard. 

“Who’s asking?” The woman was giving Guzma an icy glare as she is clutching her left arm. “I don’t know who you are, but if you mess with me, I’ll show you how serious I can get!”

“Whoa, calm down” Guzma instantly tied to interrupt the unnamed woman so he can state his intentions. “I’m not planning anything funny! I saw ya limping during one of my walks, so I thought I should check if you’re alright!”

“Oh, how coincidental that there is someone to help right after the shitshow” the mysterious woman spatted. “I’m not going down that easily!”

“Wait for a second, I got no idea what you are blathering about, but I not here to hurt you!” Guzma was trying to find a way to demonstrate his innocence. “Look, what will it take for you to trust me? Like I said before, I got no idea what you are spewing, but you need medical help. I can lea6s you to my base, but you must trust me.” 

“Trust?” The young woman was now confused. Clearly, she thought that Guzma was going to do something more sinister. “You aren’t going to attack me?”

“No,” Guzma bluntly stated. “ I don’t what type of shit you were dealing with before I met ya but it’s clear that something is up. Also, you are severely hurt and need immediate medical attention. I don’t have any pokemon with me nor any weapons to harm you. Do you now trust me that I’m not going to stab you or leave you for dead?”

“Yeah,” the woman sighs. “ If you were one of them, you would have killed me already.”

Deciding not to question what the mysterious woman said, Guzma prepared to do the human crutch method. He crouched with his knees bent and made sure that his back is straight next to the unnamed woman. A good portion of the injuries was on the woman’s left side, so Guzma aligning himself to the woman’s left side. After the woman wraps her arm around his shoulder, he slowly stood up and supported the extra weight. To further support the woman, Guzma holds her hand around his shoulders and put his other hand around her waist. Carefully and slowly, Guzma leads the mysterious woman to his base.

After an hour of supporting the wounded woman, Guzma had finally reached his base. Expectedly, he saw the oldest children waving their hands and welcoming Guzma back from his trip. They were about to enthusiastically greet Guzma, but that was before they saw the injured person he is supporting. Once the children made eye contact with the woman, the children started to panic. 

“What happened to her?”

“Oh dang, she looks beaten up!”

“How is she still alive?”

“She’s not going to die, right?

“I’ll get the bandages.”

“I’ll get the wipes.”

“Meet us at the living room couch!”

It’s good to know that the children are quick to respond to urgent manners and choose to swiftly take action, despite not comprehending the circumstance. Sure, it was odd that the children knew what to do if they see someone lugging an injured person, but Guzma is not going to think too much about it. Still, how the fuck do children know how to respond to an appropriate manner while panicking about her well-being? Guzma gave the woman a quick glance before navigating her through the mess in this home and gently lay her on the couch.

“ So, while the punks get the supplies, how about we get to know each other?” Guzma wanted to make sure that the woman circumstances would not impact Ash’s or anyone else well being. “You can start by giving me a name. It doesn’t have to be your real name, but I need something else to refer you as for the time being.”

“Plumeria,” the woman responded before she turned her head to stare at Guzma. “Now that I gave you my name, what’s yours?”

“Guzma, but everyone here calls me boss.” Guzma still wonders why the youths unanimously agree to call him boss one day. “ Now that we introduce ourselves, why don’t you tell me how you were nearly half dead and walking alone in the streets late at night?”

“Those old cultists extremist hated the idea of my family line being alive,” Plumeria explains. “You know, those old dudes who are in the cult that killed most of the aura users and psychics for the past several centuries.”

“Wait, wait, wait, you mean THOSE dudes,” Guzma said in shock. He doesn’t know how the education system in the other regions functions, but he is aware that everyone has at least a brief lesson about the history of aura guardians. Psychic is briefly talked about in one of his courses about ethics, but he has enough knowledge that they are powerful. "I thought the cultists died out!"

“They are not dead,” Plumeria stated as she turns her head to look at the ceiling. “There are a few followers who practice the teachings of the ancient cult. It just a bunch of Tauros crap that part of the teachings is the slaughtering of those who are aura users or psychics.”

“I assume that you are either an aura user, psychic, or have a close relationship with one,” Guzma was about to ask about how she is involved, but the children came with some medical supplies. Grabbing the antiseptic wipes, Guzma started to clean Plumeria’s wounds and use a pair of tweezer to remove tiny specks of debris. Next, Guzma looks at all the wounds and analyze Plumeria would need some stitches. Deciding that none of Plumeria’s wounds were deep enough to require stitches, Guzma grabbed the antibiotic cream to apply it on all of Plumeria wounds. 

“As much as I like you, punks, can you leave us alone for the next 30 minutes,” Guzma order.” You can play with Ash and my pokemon as I talk with Plumeria.”

Once Guzma and Plumeria were left alone in the room, Guzma started to clean up the living area as he continues with the previous conservation. 

“Like I said before, you must have been a target or been close to their target," Guzma stated with confidence. “I highly doubt that you were an innocent bystander.”

“You’re smarter than you look” Plumeria responded as she watches Guzma cleans. “What if I told you that I’m neither an aura user or a psychic?”

“Then I would assume you had a close relationship with one,” Guzma said before pausing for a second before voicing out his next thought. “Were you related to one? You look around my age, so it must have been your parents who were the cultists’ targets.”

“Close” Plumeria said defeatedly. “Imagine that one of your parent was an aura user and the other was a psychic. Now, imagine that all your five siblings were aura users or psychics. You are the only one in the entire family who cannot use aura or perform common psychic abilities. The cultists assume that I was just like my siblings and parents.”

Out of fear of Plumeria’s possible reaction, Guzma chooses his next words carefully. “You don’t have to respond to my next question, but what happens to them? Did they escape?

Plumeria stayed silent for a minute before answering Guzma’s questions. “No, they are all dead. If I hadn’t run away in a false notion that my parents were alive and that I could have save them, my siblings may still be alive. Instead, I was nearly killed for nothing”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Guzma had stopped cleaning and put all his attention to Plumeria. “I can’t tell you what to do or that I understand your...unique circumstances. However, I don’t mind you chillin in the base until you recover. After your wounds heal, you can either decide to stay with Team Skull or go on your merry way.”

“Stay? You are not joking, are you,” Plumeria said in disbelief. “You are way too casual about everything!”

“Plumeria, after you stay a few days with us, you’ll understand that everyone in Team Skull has their own demons or tragedies,” Guzma bluntly stated. “We are just several sods who got the short end of the stick. However, that doesn’t mean you let others beat you down! Everyone here will continue wrecking everything that comes out way!” 

“You are an interesting person Guzma,” Plumeria said as she watches Guzma in amusement. “I’ll stick around to see what Team Skull has to offer.”


	7. What is up with Team Skull?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma finds out that his baby is more mysterious than he originally thought. For crying out loud, Ash can glow blue and produce electricity. Also, he can confirm that his new friend is here to stay. Hopefully, Guzma and Plumeria can manage the chaos that is the grunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you meant to write one chapter and ended up world-building the history on the separate work piece.

On the first day of Plumeria’s stay, Guzma thought that she would dip when everyone was distracted. To be honest, he half expected her to remain isolated from everyone if she does decide to hang out at the base. However, Guzma was surprised to walk into Plumeria, constructing a makeshift kitchen in the living room. Like, she is literally dragging a propane tank to the living room. What’s weirder is that she convince his crew to assist by bringing in a single burner outdoor stove into the living room. The youngest members like Loni were bringing lightweight materials like eggs, milk, and other simple ingredients. 

“Is there a microwave?” Guzma couldn’t shutter anything because he was still shocked that everyone was making a makeshift kitchen! How? Why? When?

“We stole one this morning,” Kimo excitedly cheer after she places the milk down on the floor.”It is in the corner of the living room.”

“Is it for Ash” Lilo asks out of curiosity. “It is almost time for his feeding.”

“Yeah, he needs to be fed, “Guzma answered as he gave Kekea a look. “Using fire type moves tends to overheat the formula, and I don’t want to waste several batches of formula just to get one warm bottle prepared for Ash.”

“Our pokemon still needs to be trained” was all Kekea was able to shutter. 

  
Guzma strolled to the corner of the living and started to prepare the formula. Surprisingly, someone from the gang placed several bottles of filter water for him. Someone must have predicted that he will forget to bring some filtered water for the formula. While creating the formula and placing it in the microwave, Guzma glance around to see if the makeshift kitchen was close to being done. It turns out that Plumeria had hooked up the single top stove to the propane tank and is now making homemade pancakes. As for everyone else, they were all gazing at the puny single top stove and was nearly drooling from the smell emitting from the pan. What an odd sight it is. 

“How long until the pancake is ready,” Kimo impatiently asks as he gazes at the pan. “It has been forever.”

“Kid, it literally has been a few minutes since I started,” Plumeria responded as she prepared another batch of pancake mix. “It takes time to make these things, and there are several hungry gremlins here!”

“But we are hungry now!” Meleko was getting impatient, along with her other pseudo siblings in the living room. “Please, we’re hungry! I’m going to die without any food!”

Perhaps Plumeria will make a good fit for Team Skull if she does choose to stay with his crew. She is managing the mischievous kids perfectly well and keeping them well entertain with her attempt to feed several dozen stomachs. After getting out of his deep thought, Guzma did the last remaining steps to prepare a bottle for Ash before he went back to his room. As he exited out of the living room, he didn’t notice Plumeria giving Guzma a curious look. 

Guzma watched Ash as he devours the bottle in record speed. No matter the time and day it is, Ash will always gulp down the baby formula. Now that Guzma thinks about, he should start introducing Ash to sippy cups. He knows that Ash will need to transition to a sippy cup, so he may need to start familiarizing the concept to Ash. Of course, Ash continues to greedily suck on the bottle as Guzma was having his inner moment. After Guzma was done having his inner moment, Guzma took the bottle and Ash back to the living room. He is not going to make Ash stay in his room all day. Who do you take Guzma for? His parents? Hell no to that. 

The smell of pancakes was evident the moment Guzma entered the living room. The delicious aroma of breakfast also had pipe Ash interest. Still, maybe that was due to hearing the lively chit chatter from the youth. Not trusting that Ash would stay clear of the single stovetop, Guzma continues to hold his son as he went to grab some pancakes. 

“Can someone make me a plate?” Guzma asks to no one particular. “I have nowhere to place Ash, and I’m worried that Ash will hurt himself if I let him wander around.”

“Sure” a random person cheer. “I’ll make you a stack of pancakes.”

“Thanks,” Guzma responded as he sat down on a random spot on the carpet floor. “I really don’t want to let Ash go and have him accidentally burn his hands.”

  
Around 30 minutes later, Plumeria finished making pancakes for everyone in the room and set aside a large plate of extra pancakes in case anyone was still hungry. Once she turned off the propane tank, she grabbed her plate of breakfast and sat next to Guzma. At the moment she sat down on the carpet, Ash began to make grabbing motions toward Plumeria.

“What is he doing,” Plumeria asks in confusion as she stares at Ash. “He’s making tiny hand motions.”

Guzma stared down Ash and saw that his son was fixated on Plumeria. His son appears to be extremely interested in Plumeria. How can Guzma tell that Ash was interested in his new friend? Well, Ash’s eyes were shining and filled with curiosity. 

“This little guy?” Guzma began to lift Ash up and down as he continues to speak.”He seems really interested in you...for some reason.”

“Uh-huh, that’s nice,” Plumeria said reluctantly as she watches Guzma play with Ash. “Why would he be interested in little old me?”

“He’s a baby, so everything seems cool to him,” Guzma answer as he continues to entertain Ash. Suddenly, Guzma had an excellent idea. “Would you like to hold my son?”

“Son, he’s your son!” To say that Plumeria was surprised was an understatement. She thought everyone was kidding when they mention that the boss was a father. Yes, she heard Guzma mention son a few times, but she thought it was a nickname. 

“Did you not hear me call Ash son at all” Guzma said in disbelief. “Everyone here knows that I’m Ash’s father. Who do you think Ash was to me?”

“Brother, a sibling to one of the germlings, or a random baby your pokemon found!” Plumeria may not be a legal adult, but she knows that sixteen was barely old enough to be a parent.

  
It took a moment for Guzma to realized what he was implying when he mentioned that Ash was his son. Oh shit, Plumeria thinks that he got someone pregnant. No, he doesn’t want her to believe him that way!

“Wait, I know what you are thinking, but it is not like that!” Guzma was panicking and quickly trying to clear some things up with Plumeria. “Ash is my son, but not biologically! I found him floating in a basket on the ocean.”

“So, you took in a random floating baby?” Plumeria doesn’t know if she should be relieved or upset that Guzma found an orphan infant. “Why didn’t you just left him at the police station or a hospital?”

“Trust me when I say that Melemele Island had done me more wrong than right,” Guzma angrily mutter. 

To ease the suddenly tense atmosphere, Plumeria took a quick glance at the gaggling baby and made her choice. 

“You said I can hold your son,” Plumeria mentioned as she opens her arms. “May I still hold your son?”

“Oh yeah, Ash is still interested in you for some reason,” Guzma spoke in a much lighter tone. “Just be careful with him. He’s extremely active for a baby.”

Plumeria grabs hold of the baby and gently cradles the baby on her chest. Plumeria may not want to initially stay with Team Skull, but now she could see herself staying for the long-term. While re-evaluating her circumstances, Ash was playing with Plumeria’s pigtails and was giggling as the pigtails swung back and forth. Like all babies, Ash was easily amused with pigtails he was playing with. Plumeria didn’t notice she was lost in thought until Ash started to lightly pull her pigtails. Now, Plumeria feels a slight pain from the pulling. 

“Ash, can you let go of my hair please,” Plumeria asked. She forgot that Ash is less than a year old and does not have a basic comprehension of speech. “You are hurting my scalp.”

“He can’t understand, remember?” Guzma was amazed by his son's actions. He took a quick photo before he distracted Ash long enough for Plumeria to pull her pigtails to her back. “In a few years from now, Ash will be running around, creating a ruckus with the rest of my crew.”

Noticing that Guzma wanted to spend time with his son, Plumeria gently passed the baby to his father as Guzma happily accepted his son. Guzma started speaking about all the things Ash is going to do when he is older, like exploring the mountains, boating, and joining in the daily crew life of mischief. To Plumeria, it sounds fantastic that Guzma is heavily invested in his son's life and is putting the effort to raise a random baby he found. Unfortunately, Plumeria was worry about Guzma’s novice experience in regard to child care. Additionally, she fears what will happen if Ash rejects his father’s lifestyle as he becomes old enough to critically think and make decisions for himself. As badly she wants to bring her concerns to Guzma, she decided that it was best not to address the topic at the moment. Still, that does not mean she attracted the attention of a certain dotting father.

“Plumeria, are ya alright” Guzma ask as he began lifting Ash up and down. “Your face looks like you are gazing through another world.”

Caught on the spot, Plumeria blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

“Are you alone raising your son?” Plumeria quickly stated, There is no way she is going to ask about his experiences with child care. It is too early in their relationship to ask personal questions.

“What do ya expect, I raising this boi on my own!” Now, Guzma is letting Ash pretend to be an airplane. “Unless his parents magically appear out of nowhere, Ash has no one else to take care of him.”

“What if you don’t have to be alone?” Plumeria is already too invested in Ash’s well-being, and she is already forming a bond with everyone in Team Skull. Heck, she can see herself being friends with Guzma. He basically saved her life despite having to deal with his own personal shit. “I have experience with children so I can help you raise Ash.”

“You? Raise Ash, a baby who previously has no relationship with you?” Guzma stopped lifting Ash and cradle him to his chest. “ Are you sure you don’t mind sticking around for a while?”

“Guzma, you are literally a leader of children who follow you around and a father of a baby with unknown origins. I want to help. I want to join Team Skull and make a difference in everyone's lives.” No offense to Guzma, but Plumeria believes that Guzma could use more guidance. Also, there is no way she is telling anyone that she found a new purpose in life. She wants to be involved in Ash’s life and the other grunts. Perhaps she wants to make amends for her failure to save her siblings. Maybe she is lonely and is scared to venture out in a world filled with extremest out to get her. One thing she knows for sure is that she is too attached to the people of Team Skull. 

  
“You know that you are signing up for chaos,” Guzma warns. “Ever since I arrive at Ula’ula island, nothing has been call stable.”

“There is nothing that can phase me anymore,” Plumeria responded. Seriously, there is nothing that could surprise her no more. Nope, she had seen it all.

  
A few days later…..

Ash was sitting on Guzma’s coat, being entertained by the grunts. No one can resist the cuteness of a baby playing with random objects. Lilo gently threw a stuffed Beware to Ash to only see Ash produce a small spark of electricity in the palms of his hands. When Ash caught the stuffed Beware, the flashes of electricity disappeared, and Ash started to snuggle to the Beware. It was silent, beside the noises Ash made, in the room for a few mintues. 

“You all saw that, right?” Loni spoke in disbelief. “Did Ash produced sparks? Like, the same sparks from an electric type of pokemon?”

“It gotta be our imagination!” Lilo began pacing around the room to collect her thoughts. “We need to do some trials! Let's try some other stuff to see Ash will produce more sparks.” 

And so, the kids went to try out random things to discover the mystery of the sparks. First, Meleko held a battery in front of Ash to witness Ash’s reactions to the battery. To all the children's disappointment, Ash did not react to the battery. Ash didn’t even spare a glance at the battery. Next, Meleko circle the battery around Ash's head. Still, nothing has occurred at all. They were hoping for Ash to produce more sparks, but nothing has happened for a solid minute. Then, Ash began to grab the battery that was circling in his head. However, it was not to produce more sparks. Instead, he grasped the battery and attempted to stuff it in his mouth. 

“No, no ,no!” Me began to shout. “Don’t eat the battery, or else Guzma will have our heads!”

Frantically, Me hastily grab Ash’s arm and force the battery out of his hands. After she had the battery in her hands, she chucks it aside, 

“Okay, time for Plan B!” Loni already had a dead phone in his hands and was ready to try his next plan. “Let see if he can charge our stuff.!”

Some of the children began to run to find appliances that are low on battery or dead. If Ash was a living, portable charger, then they just discover an alternative to a plug-in charger. As the others began looking for stuff, Loni held Ash’s hands and maneuver his fingers to touch the phone. Moments had passed, but the phone was not charged at all. Were the sparks Ash produce just a figment of their imagination? Others had tried the same tactic with different items like a game console, a TV remote, and a drone, but nothing had worked. 

“We need to think bigger,“ Lilo spoke as she tried to get Ash to charged the dead consol. 

“I got an idea, but we will need to create a pentagram,” Kekea explained. “This may be a test to see if we are worthy to witness the mystery of the electric baby.”

The sun was setting the children went outside to prepare the pentagram. First, everyone grabs five items that are precious to Ash or has a significant meaning the baby. One item they grab was the stuff Pikachu Ash obtained several days ago. Next, they grabbed one of Guzma’s jackets and used the photo withing one of the pockets as the third item. Not knowing what to use as the last two items, the children decide to use Ash’s pillow and blanket as the last two items. After collecting the items, Kekea began to draw a pentagram on the dirt. Meanwhile, Kimo was placing and lighting up short, stubby torches at each point of the pentagram. After the pair was done, Loni place Ash at the center of the pentagram and the items near the torches. Now, the children are ready to chant for one of the Legendary pokemon to find the answers to Ash’s electrical sparks. 

“Okay, before we stand a powerful baby who came from the ocean! Arceus, hear our praye-” Kekea was going to finish with the chanting but was interrupted by Guzma and Plumeria. 

“What the fuck are you all doing!” Guzma called out in disbelief. “It look like you are trying to scarefice Ash.”

“No, we are trying to find the answers to the sparks” Lilo explained. “We tried several things but nothing had work. Now, we are using a pentagram to find answers.”

“Sparks?” Guzma was gone for a few hours. How did his life choices lead him up to this moment? He may never know the answer. 

“Sparks!” Me exclaimed excitedly. “Ash was producing sparks earlier, and we wanted to know why Ash is mimicking the move sparks. 

“Of course there is another mystery to the baby” Guzma mutters in more disbelief. “Ash is going to give me grey hairs if he continues to with the mystery.” 

“So can we finish with the ritual?” Lilo asked as she tried to relight the torches Plumeria put out. 

“Nope, wait until he is old enough to make a critical judgment and give his consent,” Guzma responded as he picked up Ash. “ For now, you are all going to clean up the mess and do something more normal, like vandalizing property. “

“Okay,” the children whined. 

  
It was after dinner, and everyone went to bed. Well, besides Guzma and Plumeria, who were finishing tidying up the living area. They really need to invest in fixing the kitchen if they ever to cook and eat in the kitchen. To make the cleaning more bearable, the two were engaging in basic conservation to make the time go faster. 

“I was wrong about my comment about nothing being able to phase me,” Plumeria admitted. “Is this what you have been dealing with?”

“Yes,” Guzma responded with a grin. “Are you sure you want to stay? Can’t handle a few days with dear old me?”

“Please, this is nothing,” Plumeria counter. “I’m surprised you can handle all the oddities that are your crew.”

“The crew? Nah, Ash makes them appear normal in comparison.” Guzma began to reminisce about his son’s quirks. “I’m not surprised Ash was producing sparks at all. Before I met you, he was glowing blue!”

“Glowing blue?” Plumeria spoke with a tone of concern in her voice. “Like a soft blue color of the water in the beach shore?”

“Just like that!” Guzma responded with a tone of shock. “How did you know?”

“Because that is fucking aura!” Plumeria can’t believe that she manages to find an aura user, especially a baby. It’s harder to find young aura users and physics in the world. “Guzma, Ash is an aura user! “

“He’s an aura user!” Of course, Guzma adopted baby others would love to possess in their hands. Cultists, morally corrupt people, or others who possess selfish desires would love to prance around an aura user or a psychics. “And I know nothing about aura. Nothing at all. “

“There is a lot of history to explain about aura,” Plumeria explained. “The origins, the establishment of the Council, and the trial that would later be known The Trial of Bloody Innocents.”

“Why the Trial of the Bloody Innocents?” Guzma was increasingly getting worried for his son’s safety. Have people always place the blame on those who possess such abilities?

“It was a trial where three dozen aura users were falsely accused of bringing illness to several regions.” Plumeria pause before she continues to answer her friend's question. “In reality, they were preventing the Tree of Life from dying. However, the truth was not revealed until decades later after by the princess found and presented a time flower to a high court in Hoenn.”

“That’s fuck up.” Guzma may have a shitty childhood, but the people in Plumeria’s story had a shitty time during their adulthood. “It can’t get worse than that!”

“Wrong.” Plumeria shook her head as she looked out the window. “ After the trial, people were imprisoning, torturing, exploiting, and murdering aura users. Infants, mothers, the elderly, you name them. Heck, the pokemon league council supported the opposition against the aura users!”

“No, your kidding!” Guzma can’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t learn anything about this in any of his classes. His teachers would always say that the cultist were the ones responsible for the mistreatment of the aura users. The slaughtering of hundreds of aura users who were alive. In the textbook, the league and council were views as entities who responded too slowly but made the efforts to protect the people. 

“It’s a dark secret,” Plumeria bitterly laugh. “After the truth was revealed to the world. Eventually, the league council decided to take action to protect the remaining aura users. Legislations was made, and the league council rewrote history the moment people have forgotten the truth of the events that unfolded. Now, only a select number of the public knows the truth.”

After a moment of silence, Guzma found the composure to speak. 

“I have to protect Ash” Guzma softly spoke. “He will need to know everything about aura.

“You are not alone Guzma” Plumeria reminded Guzma. “I will teach him what I know and allow him to know the truth about the history of aura. It is our job as his parents to try our best to raise and protect the boy.”


	8. Time for a Rain Dance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Plumeria learns something extra about Ash. If Ash's aura, lighting capabilities, and mysterious origins wasn't enough, the boy happened to bring something new to the table! 
> 
> There is no breaks in being a parent! Especially if you have a child like Ash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might as well mention something here that will be addressed in future chapters and in one of the future drabbles in my other work. It is too avoid confusion since that is one of my biggest fear,
> 
> Every child god has a joke or something similar to it. For example, Bonnie is not a grass type but her joke is that she can utilize grass type moves like her father Tapu Bulu. Believe it or not, Ash is not an electric type. It will be address later in the future but for now, you need to know that he is a Flying Water type
> 
> (The irony is that he has a 4x weakness to electric type. I know, I know, you want me to stop with my inner jokes or maybe you don't. I promise it will get werider)

Taking care of a five-year-old is hard as fuck. Guzma wonder if it was reasonable for him to scream inside a pillow after he discovered another aspect of his son’s capability. What was that aspect Guzma was referring to? Was it Ash’s aura? No, Plumeria is currently attempting to train Ash to control his aura. Did Ash shut down the power by frying the wires? No, Ash didn’t cut out the electricity for over a year. That was a pain to figure out when it first occurred. Nope, it was the fact that Ash was playing alongside several grunts on a bright sunny day. Those grunts were entertaining his son while he checks over his paperwork regarding expanse. Since it was going to be a bright, sunny day, Guzma took a seat on a camp chair and stated with today’s paper review. Being distracted by reviewing the expense, Ash decided to dance to his heart content. 

At first, no one noticed how the sunlight was slowly fading or that there was a sudden formation of gray, cumulonimbus clouds. How could they pay attention to what is occurring in the clear skies of Alola when everyone was busy with their things? Ash continue dancing, and the grunts were encouraging the young boy’s action. Guzma fixed a minuscule mistake and wrote down the correct date when Plumeria purchase the stove. It wasn’t until the sky was completely obscure and was taken over with grey clouds. Guzma looked up to see the gray sky. The moment Guzma took a gaze to the sky, it started to rain heavily.

“Everyone, get inside right now,” Guzma shout as he hastily collects his papers. “I thought Kimo said it would be a sunny day!”

“That what the forecast say” Kimo loudly responded as he dash toward the building. “Ask Loni. He was with me when I watch the forecast!”

“It’s true” Loni stated. “It was supposed to be a perfect day to go outside!”,

When Guzma manage to place the paperwork inside the building, he rushed outside to grab his son. There is no way he will let Ash play out in the rain on his own. Ash was blissfully jumping on the recently formed puddles, ignoring the fact that he was getting wet. The child didn’t care that he was getting wet at all. In fact, he was extremely happy that it was raining and was filled with vigor. Guzma was not having that. No way in hell he will let his son play unattended until his next birthday. 

“Ash, I know you are having fun, but you have to stop.” Guzma patted Ash’s head to help his son calm down a bit. Once Ash was calmed, he looked up at Guzma and started to frown. 

“But I like the rain,” Ash whines. He tried giving the puppy eyes, but he knows that it was a futile effort. 

“Let’s make a deal then?” Guzma knew Ash would listen the moment he said deal. What are the chances that the same thing will happen again? 

“A deal?” Ash’s eyes lit up and waited for his dad to continue speaking. 

“If it rains again, I will stay outside as you stomped on puddles.” Guzma doesn’t believe in any guardian deities, but he prays to something, anything, that there will not be another unexpected rainstorm.

  
When Guzma lead Ash inside the building, he began to watch the droplets that were hitting on the clear window. It took him a moment to figure out, but he got the feeling the rain was due to Ash. He stared at the grunts who are trying to teach Ash the friendship ending game called Uno. What are the odds that Ash’s dancing was the cause of the sudden rainstorm in the local area? If Lino was honest about this week’s weather, then it is highly probable that Ash can produce moves based on other types. 

“Did my son just did a Rain Dance?” Guzma looked Ash and back to the window. Guzma really loves his adopted son, he truly does. However, the older Ash gets, the less sense his son makes. He wonders who the hell was Ash’s biological parents and how the fuck did they procreate a child that defies everything was consider normal.

* * *

Somewhere in the world, in an undisclosed region, Looker sneeze.

* * *

The next day, Guzma decided to test his theory but with the help of Plumeria. If Ash does have the ability to mimic a Rain Dance, that would mean that Ash will need to learn not accidentally to initiate a Rain Dance. Guzma still cannot believe that he adopted a human version of a pokemon. Plumeria wanted to make sure that it wasn’t coincident that her son’s dancing invokes a rainstorm. If he did not, that great, that would mean that Ash does not have the power to bring unexpected rain. If Ash’s dancing invokes a rainstorm, the would mean that a little kid has partial control of the weather. 

This is not what Plumeria had in mind when she decided to take a motherly role. Guzma wished that there was a parenting book to raise a child you found in the sea. The two friends who decided to have a platonic relationship wonders if this is just the beginning of something more chaotic or beyond their normality standards. 

“Ash, we are going outside,” Plumeria said as she grabs her umbrella. “Are the grunts outside already?”

“Yes!” Ash was in a blue poncho and black rain boots. On those rain boots, there were tiny skulls that almost look like Team Skull’s logo. 

“Alright, go outside and start playing with your friends.” Plumeria opened the door and expected Ash to dash outside. However, the boy stood still and stared at Plumeria.

“Why am I wearing all this” Ash asked. “There’s no rain outside!”

“I will tell you later,” Plumeria responded. “Guzma is waiting outside with the other grunts, don’t you want to join them?”

That was all it took for Ash to rush outside. Plumeria hoped that the grunts won’t use this as an excuse to do anything ritual related. She doesn’t need them to summon Giratina and to sacrifice her son to the pokemon accidentally. 

  
Guzma knew the basics of science. He does not have the control group, so that limits his capability to conduct his hypothesis. If Ash dance, then the weather will change to rainy because Ash somehow has the ability to change the weather. It is not a very good hypothesis since Guzma does not have a scientific reason why Ash can change the weather but it was the best thing he could come up with. To attempt to make his hypothesis more scientific, he had not told Ash about his theory. The grunts are tasked to make his son dance but the grunts do not know why he wants Ash to dance.

“Ash, show us your moves” Lilo spoke as he began to breakdance. 

“No, I want to collect some flowers,” Ash respond as he began to crouch down to the ground. The flowers are very beautiful today.

Guzma should have expected that Ash will want to do something different today compared to yesterday. Today, he wants to pick flowers. Oh well, he was not the one convincing his to dance. He has to document everything so he will have something to reference later in the future. Plumeria believes that it was his excuse not to embarrass himself in front of his son. Guzma refuses to admit such a thing. He is afraid to embarrass himself in front of the grunts. Plumeria still calls him an idiot for thinking that the grunts will think of something less if he does manage to embarrass himself in front of the grunts. 

“You are still an idiot for believing that,” Plumeria whisper as she watches Lilo bribing Ash with cotton candy. “Look at the grunts, they made up a dance competition to get our son to dance.”

What Plumeria said was true. Kekea made up a random dance competition and convinced Ash to dance. When Ash began dancing, both Guzma and Plumeria looked at the sky. Previously, the skies were clear, and the sun was on full display. Now, the pair saw the rapid formation of gray, cumulonimbus clouds in the sky.

“Aw shit, Ash knows Rain Dance!” Guzma once again contemplated his life choices as he observes the sky. “Why is my son a human version of a pokemon?”

“I said this plenty of times before, but I will say it again.” Plumeria took a quick pause, stare at Guzma’s face of shock and back into the sky. “Ash is not a normal child. I’m starting to think he is an alien.”

It took a few minutes for the rain to fall upon the ground. Plumeria swiftly opens her umbrella and protected herself from the pouring rain. Guzma put on his gray poncho, with much less grace then Plumeria, before he was completely soaked from the rain. As for the grunts, they had no such protection from the rain. Not a single grunt was wearing a jacket, much less a long-sleeved. Ash was blissfully aware of the grunts' plight as he was too memorized by the rain. 

“Not again!”

“Why does this keep happening!”

“~It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring!”

“No, stop singing that!”

“We are getting soak!”

“Everyone get inside!”

“GUZMA, PLUMERIA, YOU KNEW THIS WILL HAPPEN!”

  
All but Guzma, Plumeria, and Ash stayed outside. Guzma and Plumeria knew that they would get bombarded from the grunts, but that was the sacrifice they were willing to make. Phase one of discovering Ash’s mysterious ability to bring rain has been complete.

  
When Ash grew tired from playing from the rain, the three of them went outside and warmed themselves up from the rain. Plumeria was busy preparing something warm for everyone to drink while Guzma was surrounded by annoying grunts. As for Ash, he decided it was the perfect time to take a nap on the closest couch. At least Ash remembers to remove the pancho before he fell asleep. No one likes to sit a wet couch. 

“So, Ash can bring rain” Lilo spoke with a tiny bit of annoyance in her voice. “Why did you not tell us that Ash can change the weather?”

“No concrete evidence,” Guzma answered as he removes his own pancho. “I needed proof that Ash changes the weather, but I didn’t want anyone to influence the result.”

“And then we got wet” Me replied. “You let us get wet.”

“Okay, that was a prank on my part,” Guzma admitted as he shrugged his shoulders. “Also, I did not need you to attempt another ritual on Ash.”

“We haven’t thought of that” Loni softly said. He stared at the sleeping Ash and back at Guzma. “However, since Ash can bring rain, we need to perform a ritual to ask the all mighty Arceus about the mystery that is Ash.”

“Oh no, not this again!” Guzma should have kept his mouth shut. He does not need to encourage the grunts to dabble in magic.”

Everyone was about to grab the materials they deem essential for the ritual until Plumeria walked into the room. She took one look at the grunts before she placed the large silver tray of tapu-coco on a random table and began to stare down at each grunt. 

“No, you are performing another ritual,” Plumeria firmly stated. “Ash is five, wait until he is older if you want him to be a part of the ritual.”

“We need to know Ash’s secret,” Kekea whine and for dramatic effect, fell to the ground. “He can produce lightning, he can bring rain, and he is an aura user!”

“You guys, Ash came from the sea”Kekea stated and pointed to Ash. “He may be a sea prince! What if he is a Manaphy in disguise?”

“Manaphy cannot know an electric type move” Guzma explained. “Also, have you all been reading those conspiracy forms?”

All the grunts shoot their heads no, but it was obvious to the parents that the grunts were lying. 

“I know you are lying,” Plumeria said as she grabs the tray of warm drinks. She walked around and gave every single grunt a hot cup of tapu-coco. 

“But what if Legendary pokemon have human forms!” Lilo have been reading old tales of witnesses who state that they met several legendaries. 

“If Ash suddenly transforms into a pokemon, we will deal with it when it happens.” Guzma highly doubts that Ash was a Manaphy, Mew, Celebi, or one of the mythical pokemon. Ash may have some strange abilities, but that does not mean that Ash was a pokemon. If powerful pokemon have a human form, that form must be temporary. Five years was too long to maintain that form in Guzma’s opinion. 

For the rest of the day, Team Skull members chatted about mundane subjects as they sipped on tapu-coco. 

  
One the next day, Guzma and Plumeria decided to tell Ash that he may have the capability to influence the weather partially. They didn’t know how Ash will react, so they were prepared for anything. 

“So when I dance, it will rain?” Ash showed no distinctive expression on his face. “ Is that why you wanted me to dance?”

“We wanted to make sure that I ain’t dreaming,” Guzma honestly explained. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but we can’t let you know unless my hypothesis was proven true.”

“It’s okay.” Ash looked at Guzma for several seconds before he found the words to speak once more. “Does that mean I’m not allowed to dance no more?”

Why would Ash be concern about his ability to dance without bringing rain? Ash’s concern may be because dancing is part of Team Skull’s lifestyle. The grunts dance all the time, Guzma dance when he feels like it, and Plumeria was beginning to pick up the habit of dancing. Dancing is part of Team Skull’s motto!. 

“No but we will need to figure out how to stop you from activating a Rain Dance,” Plumeria answered. She patted Ash’s head to ease the boy’s worry. 

“We may need to add this to your training,” Guzma mumbles.”However, it may be something that occurs once a week. We don’t want to alter Ula’ula Island’s weather by having it rain every day.”

Plumeria decided that she will need to alter her training regime for Ash. One day, her son will need to learn how to manage his unique capabilities. In addition to Ash’s homeschooling, aura training, and social skills building, Plumeria will need somehow to incorporate Ash’s increasing mysterious abilities into her curriculum. She is not qualified to train Ash in his aura, but she is the only one who can! All she can do is teach Ash the true history regarding aura and clear up any misconceptions about major events. She can try to teach Ash to create an aura shield, but that is hard to do when she does not possess aura herself. 

Plumeria looked at Ash and decided that she and Guzma need a private talk. 

“Ash, go see what the grunts want,” Plumeria mentioned. “We’ll start class later in the day.”

“Yes mom,” Ash cheered as he ran out of the room.

  
Once Ash was out of the room, Plumeria turned to Guzma and initiated the conservation.

“Guzma, you have to spare some time to help develop something to help Ash trains his new ability.”

“I know, I’m not stupid enough to ask you to do all the work.”

“How are we supposed to do this? We might also need to consider to train Ash on his electric abilities.”

“I'm starting to believe in the grunts theory that Ash may be a pokemon.”

“Not you too Guzma!”

“Hear me out, Plumeria. What if, during our training, we do train him like a pokemon.”

“Like a pokemon? Guzma, he’s your son. You know, your human son.”

“Let me explain, coordinators sometimes have their pokemon dance during their contests.”

“And?”

“However, the coordinator’s pokemon does not involve a Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Hail, or other moves that change the weather.”

“Ash will need to learn to consciously not activate a Rain Dance! He’s doing it unconsciously right now, but with practice, Ash will learn how to control and maintain his abilities!”

“Teaching Ash awareness regarding his abilities might be our best options.

Guzma and Plumeria went right to developing a plan to help Ash in all areas of his life. Plumeria was providing input while Guzma was developing possible activities that can help Ash improve his awareness. Meditation may be a good start and see where they could do from there. Doing some exercises that focus on body relaxation may also help Ash, but Plumeria was not too sure how much effect it will have. It took two hours, but the pair had finally developed a plan for Ash. 

“We have our work cut out as parents,” Guzma sighs.

“I wish I can disagree with you,” Plumeria yawned. “ I really do.”

  
_Guzma and Plumeria will look back to this day and smack themselves in the head. The grunts were not completely wrong about their theory of Ash being a pokemon or a sea prince. Ash did wear the Sea Crown during his rescue with Manaphy, but that is beside the point. Ash was literally a god in the form of a child. To make things better, Ash was no ordinary god! Guzma really wants to throttle Arceus to the void._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember everyone, your tears will make me stronger!


	9. For the First time...(Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a first time for everything. The first time where one experience and acknowledge their happiness. The first time someone struggle with something. The first time where someone learns the ugly truth. It can be both good and bad. For Team Skull, it is both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part I is Team Skull and Part II is more focused on Ash's biological family! Do you think I can't resist add them to this? I need to write down someone's first time feeling hopeless or permanently losing the ability to speak! Sadly, that's in the next chapter and not this one. :(

Guzma was lying on the grassy surface as his crew was engaged in some light conservation. Today, everyone decided to take a break from their usual routine and take a day off. Picnicking is a wonderful way to take a break from the stress of being part of a delinquent group. No matter how much others had said Team Skull was a criminal organization who threaten the order and peace of the Alola, Guzma cannot see Team Skull being more than a small gang. Still, it was nice to take a break once in a while.

“Dad, come join us,” Ash shouted as he waved both of his hands. Ash was standing underneath a tree with Plumeria. “Me is taking pictures!”

“Ash wants a family picture,” Plumeria explains as she holds Ash shoulders from behind. “Now hurry off before he runs out. He’s having trouble staying still.”

“Please, Guzma, do it for your son,” Me dramatically stated. 

Deciding that he has no choice, Guzma got himself up and headed toward the tree. Ash seems to be bouncing with excitement as Plumeria was having trouble keeping their son still. Ash must want the picture because there is no other explanation for Ash’s joy when Guzma was underneath the tree, Guzma crouch down and gave Ash a quick hug before standing up. Plumeria moved to Ash’s left while he moved to Ash’s right. Ash was perfectly content standing between his parents. 

“Okay, now say cheese,” Me called out. 

A quick picture shot later, and Ash got the picture he wanted. Not only did Ash got one picture, but he got several. There was one picture showing Ash being toss in the air by Guzma as Plumeria was staring in shock and horror. Guzma thought it would be funny to take a picture of him tossing Ash high in the air as Plumeria visibly panic. Ash seems to enjoy being toss in the air as he was laughing for the entire time. The next picture was Ash standing and laughing as Plumeria punch Guzma in the shoulder. The following picture was Guzma sitting on the grass like a petulant child being lectured by Plumeria. Ash was patting Guzma’s head for no apparent reason as Guzma sulks in the photo. The picture that came after was Ash tackling Gumza to the ground. In that photo, Guzma was caught off guard, so he was falling to the ground. Plumeria was attempting to catch Guzma’s wrist in that photo. In the last photo, Guzma was sprawled out on the ground with his son hugging him. Plumeria was sitting beside his head as she watches them fondly.

It was the end of that day that Guzma made a realization. It was the first time he notices the abundance of happiness he was displaying. When did Guzma first experience true joy? Even when he was friends with Kukui, Guzma never remembers having the same happiness during their time of being friends. Sure, Kukui once had a best friend, but he was oblivious of Guzma’s dysfunctional home life. The man he once called his best friend refused to take his word of a friend over the word of an adult he had rarely interacted with. Now, Guzma can say he was truly happy. He has a son named Ash and a platonic partner in the form of Plumeria. The children that decided to follow him for no reason all those years are now competent trainers he proudly calls his crew. All those years ago, he had never thought he would feel the warmth of a family, the support of others, and uttermost acceptance from those who are not blood-related. Whoever said that blood is the sole definer of a family is a bloody liar.

Guzma looks at his crew, packing their stuff and picking up the trash on the ground. His team may be dumb and reckless, but they are his dummies. They may try to perform rituals on Ash or go overboard on their stunts, but they are good people. He looks at Plumeria, wrapping up in her packing. He was lucky to find a friend who was willing to help and provide unconditional support. She has her fair share of the misfortune of events and was not required to help him parent Ash. Yet, she stayed with Team Skull and was helping in Ash’s studies. How lucky was of him to have such a supporting platonic partner. Guzma turns his attention to Ash picking up some flowers. He had never thought that he would be a parent to someone at a young age, but here it is. If it wasn’t for Ash, Guzma doesn’t know where he will be. Will Guzma had still had met the same people? Will, he had ever form Team Skull? He doesn’t know the answers, but there is no point in dwelling in questions any longer. 

For the first time in Guzma’s life, he realized that he was happy in his current life. If he had to go through everything again, he would do so if it meant he would be here with his makeshift family.

For the first time, Guzma realized that Ash was growing up. His son was growing to be more curious every day. He had kept Ash in the base and forest areas for over five years. However, Ash was demonstrating interest in going to the neighboring town. His son will gaze out of the window and stare off to the distance. Whenever Ash stares at the window, he will stare where the nearest town is located. How is he supposed to explain to Ash that he is not like the other children in Ula’ula island? Guzma can’t just walk into town with his son! No, that will bring unwanted attention to his son! Sure, he can deal with the glares of the public and the tone of the disgust that comes when the neighboring townfolk sees him. However, he does not want Ash to be subjected to the same type of glares and looks from the townspeople. Nope, he is not letting Ash deals with that! If only Ash can understand his reasoning instead of whining. 

“Why can’t I go to the next town over” Ash whined. He was making his best attempt to give the puppy eyes as he pleads

“Because I said so?” Guzma can’t think a way to explain to Ash his current thoughts, but that was no reason to give a pathetic answer! What type of response is “because I said so?!” 

“Why did you say so?” Ash wanted to know his father won’t let him go to the neighboring town.

“It’s a secret,” Guzma responded. “I can’t tell you until you are older.”

“Okay, I’ll find someone to play with me.” Ash seems to accept the answer and wander off to find a grunt.

Guzma was relieved that Ash seems to accept that answer, but it won’t be long before Ash starts the same question. However, unlike this time, Ash will most likely be adamant about going into the neighboring town. Guzma doesn’t know how long before his son’s curiosity overpowers his compliance with the rules. He will need to think of something to satisfy his son quickly before Ash can no longer accept Guzma’s bullshit answer.

For the first time in Guzma’s life, he was unsure of his next course of action. 

  
For the first time, Plumeria caves to Ash desire to see the neighboring town, despite the rumors about Team Skull that plaque the area. 

  
Plumeria was training Ash to control his aura the best she could. Unfortunately. Ash was an energetic child and cannot stay still for an extended period. In fact, this was the longest time she was able to get Ash to sit crisscross applesauce style and close his eyes for meditation. Ten minutes was abnormally long for Ash to stay still before he has the urge to run away. However, unlike all the other times, Ash was concentrating on something. It was unusual to hear her son so quiet. Growing concern, Plumeria decided that she needs to question her son.

“Hey Ash, what are you think about?” Plumeria stops with her meditation and put all her attention to her son.

“Thinking,” Ash responded with his eyes closed. 

“Think of what,” Plumeria probed for answered.

“Guzma’s secret,” Ash honestly answered. “I wanted to see what is outside of our home.”

“I see, you really want to go out that bad?” Plumeria may need to find a way to let Ash have wishes met. Damn, Guzma was too paranoid about Ash’s well-being, but his concerns were valid. 

“Yes, but only for a little bit!” Ash appears to be guilty of wanting so trivial. Plumeria will need to see if she could convince Guzma to let their son go out a bit.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Plumeria said. “After training. I will talk to Guzma.”

For today, Plumeria wrapped up her lessons early before she heads out to find Guzma. As she expected, Guzma was wrapping up battle training with the grunts. Guzma may give off the impression that he is an oaf, but that cannot be farther from the truth. No, he is not a prodigy, but he ain’t no novice. She stood beside the door as she watched Guzma recapping that’s day lesson. The grunts took a keen interest in whatever Guzma’s was spouting before they were dismissed and scattered away like ants. When Guzma turned around to face her, Plumber gesture Guzma to comes toward her way so they can speak. Once Guzma was close enough to hear her, Plumeria began to talk.

“Ash needs the chance to go out,” Plumeria bluntly stated. “He is getting too curious, and he will sneak out the moment he not satisfied with your answers.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know that already!” Guzma was no fool. He can give spew out so much crap before Ash grows tired of it. 

“You know, I could go out with Ash,” Plumeria offer. “I can dress inconspicuously instead of my usual get up.” 

“Do you even have the time for that” Guzma questioned. “You already have much on your plate with Ash’s education and keeping the grunts from acting out of line.”

“Dude, all I do all day is watch the grunts and educate Ash” Plumeria answered, “I really don’t have much on my plate at the moment.” 

“Fine, you can take Ash out tomorrow, “ Guzma sighs. “Just make sure Ash does not act out when he eventually hears the rumors. He doesn’t need to attract attention to himself.”

  
For the first time in Ash life, he will explore the nearby town!

Ash was so excited that Plumeria was taking him outside today! No, not to the front yard or the forestry behind the base. Instead, Ash was going to the neighboring town! He will finally see the world outside the base and see all kinds of stuff! Sure, he needed to wear different colors instead of his usual black, white, and blue clothing. Instead, he was wearing purple shorts and a plain red shirt. He also has a red cap on his head to protect him from the sun. His mom was doing the same by wearing a simple lavender-colored sundress instead of her black crop top or black and white leggings. Plumeria’s face was also free from the white make-up she put on her face every morning. His mom almost looks like a completely different person! It was weird seeing his mom with her hair tucked and not with her usual ping tails. It was also odd to see her wearing a cream-colored sun hat. Ash stills think his mom looks pretty with her outfit.

“Ash, we are getting close to the town,” Plumeria mentioned. “When we entered, stay close to me.”

Ash nodded his head and continue to stare at everything. The colorful buildings became bigger as he and mom approach the town. As he got closer to the town, he wonders about his family. Why don’t they live here? It’s a lot more colorful, and there are fixed buildings, unlike the run-down building they are all staying. Ash was also confused about the school. Ash thought that the school was too far away for him to go. However, it was a 30-minute walk to the nearest school. Why did his dad keep him from going to school? It will help mom a lot by having someone else be his teacher. 

“You look too cute to eat,” a woman cooed as she crouches down to get a better look at Ash. “Aren’t you precious?”

“Yes?” Ash was now confused. Why was this woman acting so weird?

“Are you two new here?” the woman asked.” I know every kid that goes to the local school, and I have seen this cutie pie enroll in the school.”

“No, I homeschool my son,” Plumeria answered. “He needs more attention compared to the other students.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” the woman replied. “Well, I hope you find everything, okay! Maybe I will see your son enrolled one day!”

“Maybe,” Plumeria said. She wasn’t lying when she said Ash needed more attention compared to other kids. Even if she and Guzma agree to send Ash to school, there was no way that the teachers can handle the kid. 

For the rest of the day, Ash continues to drag Plumeria everywhere. When his mom led him to the playground, he saw his mom asked the other mother to watch him as she goes use the restroom. He was alone for the first time with other children without no one from Team Skull. A purple hair woman gently leads Ash to the other children playing on the playground. Not knowing what to say, he simply introduced himself as Ash. All the other kids said their names but moved on to talking about what they did at school. Ash cannot say much because he never been to school. As a result, he lost interest in the conservation and headed back toward where the mothers were chatting. His mom came second laters to pick up her son and head home.

  
Ash learned for the first time that no one outside of his family like Team Skull. 

There was a town meeting that everyone was required to attend. An officer thought that he and his mom were residents of the town. His mom tried to explain that they were not from the area, but they were gently shoved into a bricked building. He sat the corner of the room with his mom and saw many people enter the building. When the building was filled, a man in a suit walked to the microphone and spoke. Ash wasn’t paying attention to the words the man was speaking until the man with a suit started talking about Team Skull. Ash knew that his dad and the grunts do some terrible stuff, but he didn’t know what.

“Why do we dispose of the trash already,” a tall male spoke in a deep voice. “We could be utilizing the space for urban development!”

“We can’t,” the suited man spoke. “We will be violating the protected pokemon act since Tapu Bulu likes to reside near the north forest areas.”

“Can’t we grab a bulldozer and run the forest over,” a woman spoke with empathy. “If Team Skull doesn’t evacuate, it’s their problem.”

“You’re right,” a middle-age man responded. “It will be their fault if they are run over by the bulldozers.”

  
Ash was hearing the loud voices about their hatred for dad. One mentioned that they could set fire to the north forest, but the suited man said it would violate the law. Ash doesn’t like hearing people talking bad things about his dad or Team Skull. Is that why his mom so quiet? She seemed distressed about everything and was holding tightly to his tiny hands. Everyone keeps calling the grunts horrible names. He doesn’t know what the word scum, low life, vermin, or disposable means, but he does know the other words. He knows what trash, waste, and bad meant. He heard those words being used with the new words he does not understand. In the end, Ash knew that everyone was saying bad things about Team Skull. 

“We will leave them alone,” the suited man explains. “Your concerns are heard, but until Team Skull does something extreme, Officer Jenny and the International Police will not involve themselves!”

“Are you kidding” a young male adult shouted. “We don’t want them here!”

“Don’t you have a sister in Team Skull,” a younger male commented.

“Please, she’s a waste of space before she joined Team Skull,” the young male said. 

“Silence everyone,” the suited man order. “Until Team Skull moves beyond delinquent behaviors, we can do nothing about their presence! We will have to tolerate them until the opportunity presented itself.”

  
For the first time in Ash’s life, he learned that people could be mean to each other. It was also the first time he saw Plumeria so quiet. 

Guzma gave Ash several pieces of candy as Plumeria experiences with the town meeting. She mentioned that the disdain and disgust were still present in the town and that it will be safer for Ash to not venture out on his own. Ash stayed quiet but munch on some candy. 

“So that what happened,” Guzma sigh. “I guess there is always a reason to hate others, isn’t it?”

“Still, it was disturbing to see herd mentality in action,” Plumeria mentioned. “Ash, sweetie, are you still with us?”

“Yeah, mom,” Ash answered. 

“Are you doing okay buddy,” Guzma asked. “It’s alright if you are still upset.”

“Why do they hate us,” Ash asked his father. “What is Team Skull?”

Guzma and Plumeria stayed silent before Plumeria dared to speak.

“You are too young, Ash,” Plumeria explained. “You will understand when you are older and when you can make your own choices. However, people hate us because we do bad things that they don’t like.”

“But people do bad stuff all the time,” Ash mentioned.

“But we are an organized group,” Guzma commented. “A big group of people doing bad things scares people Ash. A big group is scarier than one person doing bad things.”

“So they are scared,” Ash said.

“They are scared that will do worse things,” Guzma answered. “They will think we will grow into something horrible.”

For the first time in Ash life, he saw his mom and dad so worry. He always seems them so happy, but not they are showing a sad face. He never saw them making sad faces.


	10. For the First time...(Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can escape a tragedy unscathed. After a tragedy, everyone involved will be decorated with fresh wounds physically and mentally. For one family, a tragedy will force everyone to experience something for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a fresh dose of pain and suffering. Also, there is a slight change here but not too noticeable. What's next? A dose of fluff before the next disaster!

For the first time in Red’s life, he felt terrified. He felt scared many times before, but it was for minor things like the darkness that encompasses his room or losing his mom in the supermarket. In the end, he will stop being scared when Delia brings a nightlight or when someone leads him to his mother. However, things are different. There’s a roaring blaze on the cruise ship, and there is no help in sight. Everyone was running past through him and his little brother, without caring about the well-being of the two children on the ship. Fine, be that way. It will be up to him to save himself and his litter brother from the fire. 

“Here, Silver, use my jacket to cover your mouth,” Red softly stated. “Wrapped it around your mouth and nose. “

Silver listened to his older brother and wrapped the jacket around his face. Next, he let himself be dragged by Red across the deck and away from the fire. As the smoke of the fire slowly engulfs the deck, it was becoming harder to see. Red, being a small child, was struggling to breathe but pushes on to safety. He didn’t care that his chest felt heavy or that he wanted to choke. It was also becoming difficult to see, but that didn’t deter the boy. Instead, that fueled the adrenaline in the boy’s body and continued to drag his brother to safety. He wanted his mom, but he can’t find her. It doesn’t matter how hard he scouted the area as he heads toward safety, he cannot spot a single trace of his mom.

While being distracted, Red had led himself and his brother to a dead end. They were at the end of the railing, and the flames that were engulfing the cruise ship were getting closer. Red had failed to save himself and his brother. Out of panic, desperation, and uttermost fear, Red shriek as he hugged Silver tight to his chest.

  
For the first time in Silver life, he felt enraged. No, it wasn’t Red’s fault that Silver was so enraged. Red did his best to protect him without the support of his mom. What makes him so angry was that no one came to their rescue until the very end. Silver had thought that he will die in Red’s arm as they are burned alive. When the flames were about to make contact, it was put out by several trainers on their flying type pokemon. What made Silver so furious was that Lance had arrived at the last minute. Why now and not sooner! He should have been here faster before he and Red needed to run away from roaring fire. It was also about the same time when his brother had stopped with his shrieking. Silver took one look behind him to see that his brother falling toward him. Silver, being a brave little brother, catches Red before hit the ground. It had appeared that his brother had fainted the moment it was safe to do so. 

Silver watched as Lance picked up Red and passed him off to one of the G-men. When Silver removed the jacket off his face, he was able to accurately look at his brother. For the first few seconds, Silver was speechless. How could he not notice his brother’s painful plight? The jacket and smoke must have obscured his vision because he had failed to see the burns and bruises on his brother. Red looked like he fought with the fire itself and barely made it out alive. Crushed, Silver shouted at no on particular. He screamed at Lance for not coming sooner and spatted at the G-men for being incompetent. Someone needed to have their pokemon to forcibly put the boy to sleep.

  
For the first time in Lance’s life, he felt like his efforts were in vain. What greeted him Red shrieking for help and Silver being tuck in Red’s arm. The moment he extinguishes the fire on the deck, his oldest nephew fainted as his youngest nephew caught his bother. Lance allowed Silver to shout and hurled a list of insult in front of his face. He knows that Silver was furious, so he subjected himself to the boy’s insult. Lance was nothing like his sisters or Sycamore. He doesn’t know how to calm a raging child or how to deescalate the situation. Oh, how he wishes for one of them to be here to calm Silver down. Instead, he had someone to put the child to sleep. 

Lance’s feeling of hopelessness continued to grow as he travels across the cruise. He sees the burned corpse sprawled on the floor. He prays that his sister made it our alive. She was too much to fulfill in life. Delia must be somewhere safe, or else he won’t know what to do. Heading downstairs, he saw more corpses on the beds and the floor. It became an ongoing pattern for him to look for the bodies as the G-men went to collect them for verification purposes.

Twenty-four hours later, Lance had a list of individuals who had died. On top of the list was the name of his youngest sibling. She was one of many who had been killed on the cruise. How was he supposed to break the news to his siblings? How can he look to the faces of his nephews and explained the death of their mother? How will he look at Looker and say that the love of his life was dead, much less contact him?

  
Looking in the mirror across the room, Lance sees himself. In the mirror, he sees his hair in disarray and the bags underneath his eyes. To the public, they see the duel champion of Kanto and Johto. Everyone sees a hardworking man who juggles too much responsibility. No one can find a fault in the man that tries so much for the region. However, when Lance looks at himself in the mirror, all he sees a man who has failed his family. 

  
For the first time in Red’s life, he lived his life without a voice. When he woke up in a hospital bed, he saw that he was covered in bandages. It was too difficult for him to prop himself up, so choose to continue laying on the bed. His throat felt scratchy, and his body felt like jelly, but Red was not to worry. However, Red cannot understand the looks of pity he saw on the nurses’ faces. Why were they looking at him with such sad faces? He wanted to ask them why they are giving him a certain look, but he can’t Red cannot physically speaking no matter how hard he tried to communicate to the nurse. He wanted words to come out of his mouth, but he had failed to produce any audible words.

“Get the doctor,” a nurse shouted. “The patient’s heart rate is increasing!”

Red chest felt heavy, and it was harder for him to breathe. His vision was blurry as spots he was seeing were increasing in numbers. He remembered hearing someone shouting for him to calm down. However, Red was not paying attention. Instead, he was rapidly breathing as he lay on the hospital dead. The more he tried to speak, the more his throat hurts. Red last thought before fainting was his desire to speak. 

When Red woked up for the second time, Silver was sitting on the right of him. Silver was staring at him oddly, for reasons unknown to him. Behind Silver, Lance was grabbing the attention of the doctor. Lance must have alerted the doctor that he was awake. Moments later, the doctor came to speak to him. What put Red on edge was the eerily neutral expression the doctor had on his face. 

“Red has a severe form of laryngeal trauma,” the doctor calmly explained. “Red has managed to not only damage his vocal box but severely damage his larynx.”

“So what doc,” Silver bitterly asked.

“Silver, let the doctor finish explaining,” Lance stated.

“Due to the severity of the damage in his organs, Red had lost the ability to speak,” the doctor explained. “If lucky, voice therapy may allow Red to speak a few sentences without needing a break.”

“He can’t talk,” Silver said in shock. “Fix him, fix him now, doc! You’re supposed to be a doc! You’re supposed to fix anything.”

“Silver, calm down,” Lance said. “There are limitations to a doctor’s ability to heal someone.”

“That’s stupid,” Silver angrily responded.”He is supposed to fix people!”

“Silver, that’s enough,” Lance stated as he raises his voice. “If you continue, you will have to wait outside.”

Not wanting to be alone, Red muster all his strength to reach out to his brother's arm and weakly grasp Silver’s hands. Silver, knowing the meaning of Red’s actions, let his brother hold to his hand and settled down. 

“I was saying previously, the damage is permanent,” the doctor said. “We can discuss your options tomorrow.”

From that day forward, Red lived his life without having a voice. What was once something he can take for granted was taken away from him. 

For the first time in Silver life, he experienced various forms of loss in a short period of time. Everything that he once knew was gone from him. First, there was his mom. Lance had told him that Delia had died on the cruise. Silver wish that his uncle was lying, but he knows that it’s a foolish wish for him to make. However, his mom did not need to die. If Lance and the G-men had come sooner, more people would be saved! Mom and other people on the ship will still be alive. However, it was the slow action of his uncle that had to fail him. Whatever respect Silver had for Lance was gone the moment he told him that his mom was dead.

Next, Silver tosses his delusion that the champions are infallible. No matter if his aunts and his uncle were champions. The title of the champion never did anything useful instead. All they get is a fancy title that makes people believe that they are heroes. He hates how on TV, the anchor was praising Lance and his men for saving a handful of people, despite the fact that a lot more people had died. It was that interview that ended Silver’s ideal concept of heroes.

Silver lost a father. No matter how hard his uncles or aunts tried to contact Looker, he cannot be reached. Was his father trying to run away from his responsibilities? Did he not care about the death of his mom? Why won’t he go to mom’s funeral when he heard him proclaim his endless love for his mom? Silver cannot believe that his father had abandoned him when he needed him the most! What could Looker be doing that is more important than his family? When Looker had failed to attend’s mom’s funeral, Silver no longer view the man his father as an invincible hero. 

For the first time in Looker’s life, he felt like a failure. After a year of leaving Delia, he had returned to the Kanto region. He was expecting to be greeted by Delia and her children but instead Sycamore to greet him instead. Sycamore was visibly distressed but maintain his composure as he musters the courage to speak.

“Delia had died a year ago,” Sycamore somberly said. “Red and Silver had survived but not without their fair of trauma.”

“She’s dead” Looker numbly responded. “Sycamore, please tell me this one of your cruel pranks. Please tell me that it was an elaborate scheme you and your siblings had planned.”

“No, I wish it was all a joke” Sycamore answered as he gave a sympathetic look to the man. “I wish I was not the one who has to tell you the terrible news of Delia’s death.”

“Do you have the boys' current location,” Looker asked.

“Yes, why?” Sycamore was startled by Looker’s sudden question.

“Please, I need to see them” Looker pleaded. “I need to see with my own eyes that Delia’s boys are alright!”

Sycamore gave Looker the location of Lance’s place of residence, ignoring Looker’s face of pure defeat. When Looker left, Sycamore immediately called Lance to warn him about a heartbroken man heading toward his way.

When Looker arrived at the address Sycamore gave to him, he saw Lance waiting to form him. In front of Lance, there was Red and Silver standing behind him. Cautiously, Looker approach Lance and the boys slowly head toward Looker. When Looker was close enough, he crouches down so he can be at eye-level with the boys. What he did not expect was Silver to shout at him.

“You were gone,” Silver shouted. “You didn’t come to mom’s funeral! Why did you leave us!”

“I’m sorry,” Looker said. 

“Sorry,” Silver stated in disbelief. “Sorry for leaving us alone when we needed you!”

“You are right to be angry with me,” Looker spoke softly. “I left you alone to deal with a lot of pain. You tried to find me but you can’t. “

“That’s right” Silver bitterly answered. “No one can find you.”

“And that is my fault,” Looker acknowledge the boy. “I will understand if you hate me.”

“I do hate you,” Silver lied as he looks away. 

“And you have the right to be angry,” Looker said, knowing that Silver was lying about hating him. 

Silver seems to be done talking, so Looker turned to face Red. Looker was expecting Red to speak, but the older boy was remaining quiet. Looker looked at Lance as if he was expecting an explanation from the man.

“Red no longer had the ability to speak,” Lance explained. “We had tutors to teach him sign language.”

“It’s not selective mutism, isn’t it,” Looker responded. “It’s because of a physical injury.”

“Unfortunately, you are right,” Lance answered.

Looker never felt more like a failure since that day. First, he had failed to save his wife from death. It was unreasonable for him to believe that he had control of the situation but the countless what if plague his mind. What if he stayed? What if he was allowed to contact his wife through phone? There were so many what if in his mind that he cannot stop thinking all the ways he could have possibly saved Delia.

For the first time in the family group life, their family unit had been broken. It started with Delia’s death on the cruise ship. Next, it was the disappearance of Colress a few years after Delia’s death. No one knew what becomes of the man, but he was becoming slightly unstable after Delia’s death. What follows Corlress disappearance was Sycamore moving to the Kalos region. He had accepted the position of a professor in the Kalos region, but he needed to move to the region immediately. Slowly, he has been withdrawing from the family and drowned himself in his work. As for Cynthia and Diantha, they went to travel to different regions to rediscover themselves. Their journey had to lead them to become champions in their respective region. However, just like Sycamore, they had drowned themselves into their responsibilities. 

In the end, Red and Silver stayed with the Oaks. Unfortunately for the boy, Lance was extremely busy running two regions so he cannot parent the boys effectively. Looker will occasionally visit the boys and stayed involved in their lives. Although they were not biologically his, Looker did raise them alongside Delia. He owes it to Delia to continue watching the boy grow and provided there needs. Despite Oak’s effort to denied his monetary gift to the professor, Looker felt the need to help the boy’s new caregivers by providing monetary resources. After several attempts, the professor let Looker give him things he did not ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please save me. I have five textbooks and a manual for the fall semester and each has 360-500 pages. Also, I may have been addicted to stardew valley for a bit. Now I'm good.


	11. Ties of Friendship (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash made a friend and brought her to the base. He didn't think it was too much of a big deal. Guzma is confused and should have known that nothing is simple when it comes to his son. Plumeria rolls with everything and welcomes her son's friend. Acerola thinks her new friend is cool and blatantly ignored the fact that her friend's parents are the boss and admin of Team Skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, an update. Sadly, the next update may take even longer to publish. I get distracted easily and drown in academic stuff.

If someone had to ask Guzma if he ever expected his son to bring a random child into their home, he would have laughed so hard and asked if they were playing. There’s no child withing the radius, and no one would dare go to the forest areas near his base. However, Guzma never expected his son to do a rain dance because that should be impossible for a kid to do. Hell, adults have their own set of limitations. Honestly, he should have known that Ash will continue to grow up into something that will defy all of his ‘normal’ expectations. 

“Hi dad,” Ash cheerfully shouted from afar. “Meet my new friend Acerola.”

“Hi, Ash’s dad,” Acerola yelled after. “I’m Acerola!.

Really, why is there a random, purple hair girl with his son? In fact, why would the girl’s parents let the girl wonder around in a forest with such a low reputation? Ash was strolling toward his directions and pointing out the various objects laying on the ground. Acerola seemed to be interested in the base and was pointing out things that look interesting. 

“What’s that circle on the ground,” Acerola asks.

“ The grunts said it is for a ritual,” Ash responded. 

“For what,” Acerola said as she crouches down and gets a closer look like the circle.

“I don’t know,” Ash answered. 

  
Guzma was so distracted with Ash that he barely noticed Plumeria standing right beside him. 

“You see this,” Plumeria said as she rubbed her eyes. “Please tell me you are seeing a tiny girl with purple hair with our son.”

“The girl is real” Guzma sighs. 

  
Ash had finally made toward his parents with the girl name Acerola behind him. The girl seems to be interested in the base as she continues to turn her head in every direction. While Guzma continued to be dumbstruck by the situation, Plumeria took control of the situation once she composed herself. Bless Plumeria’s soul for knowing what to do in any situation. She asked Acerola if she wanted to go inside and eat something before Ash continued to tour. Happily, the two children ran inside as Plumeria steered Guzma to the kitchen. After Plumeria prepared a quick snack, she placed the miniature sandwiches plate in the middle of the table, and the children devoured the food. When Guzma regained his composure, he finally asked the question he meant to ask Ash.

“How did you meet your friend Ash” Guzma ask.

* * *

_Ash was playing in the forest because everyone was too busy with their own tasks and responsibilities. The grunts were growing older, so Guzma began to give them more tasks to complete. That often resulted in the grunt being bust for most of the day and Ash having no one to play with. Every day after mom’s lesson, Ash will go outside and play in the forest. As long he was home by supper, he was allowed to do anything he wants under a few conditions. First, he was not allowed to leave the forest. Second, he will run straight back home if there were any signs of trouble. Lastly, he was not to be reckless in his abilities. _

_Today, Ash wanted to roll down on a huge hill. He found a perfect hill with colorful flowers all over the hill. To make things better, the hill was located in a hidden valley in the forest. Being excited, Ash ran to the valley and up the hill to only be met with a surprise. On top of the hill, he saw someone with purple hair rolling down on the hill. It was strange to see someone close to his age. He thought that all the children live in the towns and away from the base. Is the girl lost? Why is there someone in a forest? Deciding to get an answer, Ash walked down the hill. _

_Once Ash was standing in front of the girl, he offered his hand to help the girl get up. It was then that the girl noticed that there was someone in front of her. She lifted her head up from the grassy ground and saw a boy offering his hand. Ash continues to wait for the girl to take his hand. When she did take Ash’s hand, he pulled her up from the ground and asked the most critical question a six-year-old can ask._

_“Can I roll down a hill with you?” Ash asked. He had forgotten the original question he wanted to ask the girl. _

_“Sure,” the mysterious violet hair child said. _

_In a silent agreement, the two kids race each other on the hill and spend the next two hours rolling down the hill. When it was getting close to supper, Ash knew it was time to say goodbye. _

_“I need to go home,” Ash whined. “Or, my parents will be scared.”_   
_“Oh,” the girl blurted out. “But I wanted to play some more.”_

_“We can tomorrow around the same time,” Ash exclaimed.” I come here every day, but Fridays.”_

_“Why Fridays,” Acerola question._

_“Family bonding night,” Ash mentioned. _

_Around the same time the next day, Ash met Acerola on top of the same hill they were rolling down the previous day. Yesterday’s activity was repeated since the two wanted to roll down the hill again. However, after an hour of rolling down the hill, Acerola wanted to do something else. _

_Ash stared as Acerola, thinking about what Acerola said previously, “You wanted to play in the rain?”_

_Acerola looked up to the sky. “Yeah, but it’s not raining.”_

_Ash hesitated for a bit before he got the courage to speak. “Do you want to know my secret trick?”_

  
_Ash then proceeded to do a quick dance as Acerola watch in confusion. After Ash was done with his quick dance, he pointed to the sky. Acerola looked up and saw the once clear sky transform into gray. Seconds later, it began to rain heavily rain. For the next minute, Acerola repeated the cycle in looking at the sky in amazement and back at Ash in shock. Her friend made it rain by dancing. Once the fact that her friend made it rain sank in, she started to run around the area. Acerola’s initial shock had worn off, and all she was focusing on was enjoying her time in the rain. As for Ash, he follows suit. _

_Once the skies turned dark, Ash gave his friend a quick goodby and head off home. He was continuously having fun with a kid his age. The grunts were great people, but they were several years older him. Acerola also gave her goodbyes._

_It was Thursday, and Acerola wanted to know what other cool things her new friend can do. Ash was excited to show someone the results of his training. His mom did her best to train Ash in his abilities, so he felt ready to show his abilities. Right now, the pair was sitting underneath a tree on top of a blue blanket Acerola brought from her room. _

_“First, I’ll show my sparks,” Ash cheered. “Watch this!”_

_Ash produces a small ball of electricity in his hand. A person can easily mistake it for a small sphere of light with an intense glow to it from afar. However, if you were close to it like Acerola, a person can see tiny sparks popping off from the electric ball. The electric ball Ash produce was so intense that she heard the sounds of tiny sparks popping out. After Ash gave Acerola enough time to admire his creation, he tosses it to a neighboring tree. Luckily, the pair check the tree if there was any pokemon living or nesting on that particular tree. When neither Ash nor Acerola found any pokemon on the tree, it was decided that the tree will be used as a target dummy. When the electric ball Ash’s produce hit the tree, the two children happily cheer._

_“That’s so cool,” Acerola commented. “I wish I could do that.”_

_“Dad said I’m special,” Ash pointed out._

_“Do something else,” Acerola begged. “I want to see more cool tricks!”_

_Ash thought about showing the cool things aura could do. However, he little control of his aura and could only produce a pathetically small aura sphere. Is that cool, or should he do something else? Wait, he can glow blue. Maybe that’s a cool thing he can do. Deciding that glowing blue was one of the coolest things he could do, Ash allows himself to feel the aura within him flow throughout his body. When he heard his friend gasp in amazement, he knew that he was succeeding in glowing blue._

_“You glow,” Acerola said in wonder. “Mama said that people with aura glow like that.”_

_“Aura” Ash repeated. _

_“Yeah, but she said they are all gone,” Acerola sadly said. _

_Ash, being the six-year old he is, did not question her comment. Instead, he was thinking about the other cool things he could do. He decided that making his fingers sparkles might be another cool thing he could do. Deciding to stop glowing, he diverted all his attention in making all of his fingers act like sparklers. Acerola seems too interested in that little trick he was doing. She continued to be amazed by Ash’s trick, ignoring that everything he was doing should be impossible for a human child to do._

_Eventually, it was time for the pair to part ways and wait until Saturday afternoon to play again. Ash still has lessons on the weekends, much to his displeasure, but it was for the best._

_Saturday came quickly, and the pair were excited to see each other. However, Ash wanted to do something different. He has a new friend, and he wanted to show everyone at his new friend. Maybe if they met her, they could let her play in the base sometime! When Ash proposes the idea, Acerola gave a quick second to think about before agreeing to it. Ash began to lead Acerola along the secret passage to reach the base. It was a confusing passage if one does not know the pattern one needs to follow._

_Usually, Ash will enter the forest where his mom planted the berry fields. He will continue to walk east until he reaches a small patch of red flowers growing. He will turn left and head toward that way until he sees several different wild berry bushes. His mom and dad will plant small berry trees for the wild pokemon to eat. He doesn’t know why, but maybe it was because the grunts cause too much noise sometimes. Ash will head right because that was where the Sitrus Trees are located. It will take a while, but Ash will finally reach the tree with vines growing on it. Right next to it was a cave. For some odd reason, deep in the cave, a hidden tunnel underneath it leads him somewhere secluded in the forest. It shows him near the Vally he met Acerola. To return him, Ash will need to head back to the cave and go backward._

* * *

  
Once Ash was done with his storytelling, Guzma gave a sigh and turned to Acerola. Next time when he was alone with Ash, he will warn him of the dangers of openly displaying his capabilities. He wasn’t worried that Acerola was going to brag her experiences to everyone she meets. In fact, the adults might think she was an imaginative person. No one will believe a word she says unless they see it themselves.

“Acerola, do like being friends with Ash.” 

“Yes”

“Do you like to cool things he can do?”

“Yes.”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course, Guzma, sir!”

“Okay, if you keep Ash existence as a secret from everyone, you can play with him every day.”

“Really?”

“Sure.”

After several moments of analyzing the situation, Guzma deems that Acerola was considered safe. He will allow her to play with her son as long as she keeps her mouth shut about Ash. Ash seems happy to have a friend around his age to play, which is excellent. The grunts’ obligations to Team Skull have increased, so having a friend around Ash will decrease his loneliness. Guzma can’t believe it, but he might allow the girl to hang out with his son and base. He glances at Plumeria briefly to see that she is relieved with the idea of Ash developing a friendship with someone close to his age. That might help Ash improve his social skills and grow comfortable around individuals from a different age group.

When it was time for Acerola to go home, everyone bid her a farewell as she heads back home. However, she did not walk alone. Plumeria was uncomfortable with the idea of a young child walking home alone in the dark. As a result, Plumeria had offered to walk alongside her until she is close to her resident. From that day forward, it became a weekly occurrence. At least some point in the week, Ash will bring Acerola to hang out in the base. If the grunts weren’t busy, they would introduce themselves and entertain the children. 

  
If someone had asked Acerola to make a mysterious new friend in the middle of nowhere, she would have thought that the person was joking with her. Her parents loved her, but they were often busy with their profession. Occasionally, her uncle will come and visit, but those visits were such a rare treat. She lived on Mount Hokulani since it was the place where her parents work. However, it was such a boring place for her. One day, she was board, so wander down the mountain and scout the forest near the mountain's bottom. She was lucky that her home was located in the middle of the mountain instead of the top. At the very top, that was where the town was located but her family like a bit of privacy. 

As the days pass, she grew more adventurous and brave. She got deeper into the forest and was blessed with a hidden valley. She decided that it was the best place to be in her private play area. Every day, she will come to the valley to play on the hill. Unexpectedly, there came a day where a boy with black hair came to her secret play area. She didn’t notice the stranger until he offered her a hand. Being polite, she accepted the hand. At first, she expected the boy to leave her alone. To her delight, the boy decided to play with her. For the rest of the day, the two rolls down the hill. 

For the next few days, she learned that her new friend was really cool. First, he changed the weather and made it rain. Next, she can produce electric balls and use his fingers as sparklers. She also sees that her new friend possess aura. She thought that all the aura users were dead. That’s what his mom and dad said a while back. What surprised her the most was that Ash invited Acerola to a base he refers to as home. Curiously, she followed her friend to the base.

Guzma looks scary, but he’s a nice person. Plumeria was also nice since she provided food. They seem young, but they seem like good parents. She’s glad that Ash has loving parents. Originally, she thought that Ash was lying about going home for supper was living somewhere hidden in the forest. Now, she knows that Ash was telling the truth and didn’t have to worry about her new friend. When Guzma began to ask some questions, Acerola answered honestly. Perhaps Guzma was scared that she was a bad person? She was also confused about why Guzma wanted to keep his son as a secret. In the end, she never asked Guzma why he wanted her to keep a secret, but she agrees to it.

When it was time to go home, Plumeria offers to go alongside her. At first, she refuses her offer, but Plumeria was insistent that she guides her home. Acerola was tired, so she gave in to Plumeria’s request. It was a quiet walk, but Acerola didn’t mind. After a long time, Acerola had finally reached to the mountain.

“That’s my house,” Acerola point out. She was pointing her finger to her home up the mountain. 

“The white house I see from here,” Plumeria asked. “Away from the town?”

“Yeah,” Acerola said. “Now I need to go home”

“I trust that you can go home safely from here,” Plumeria commented. “Goodbye, kid, and see you around.”

Days become weeks, and weeks became months. No matter how much older she gets, she continues to meet up with Ash in the base or in the forest. Later, she learned that the Guzma’s crew were actually Team Skull, but she was okay with that. They were nothing like the Teams she heard from Nanu, and there are worst people out there. She also learned that Guzma was the leader of Team Skull, and Plumeria was basically an admin of the group. Still, they aren’t that scary. However, she did not like the crime they do and neither did Ash. Maybe that’s why they let her continue to let her visit over their base? It was a freedom of choice thing Ash’s parents are doing? She does not know the answer, but she continues her friendship with the magical boy.

  
After the months became a few years, Acerola kept hanging out with Ash. Everything seems so blissfully in Acerola ‘s life. A friend to play with every day but Fridays and parents to returned after her play date. Suppose she ignored the fact that Guzma and Plumeria were a part of Team Skull. In that case, Acerola can continue with her friendship with Ash. In her mind, there is absolutely nothing that goes wrong in her life. At least, that was the eight-year-old think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know how I am. :) The next chapter will be filled with rainbows and fluff. :D


	12. Ties of Friendship (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going smoothly in Ash's and Acerola's life. Every day was a life of play, fun, and smiles for the two children. However, one day, a little girl learns how cruel the world can be and the little boy tries his best to help her. As for the adults, they did what it is best for the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am alive. However, I may or may not disappear until thanksgiving break. I hear this time of the semester is the hell of the century from former students.

At age nine, Ash still cannot produce an aura sphere larger than a golf ball. Plumeria continues to reassure him that it takes time to master aura. He may or may not hear Plumeria silently cursing herself when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. Ash doesn’t know why his mom was so upset with herself at times. She was trying her best to teach him despite not being an aura user herself. He also knows that she did not receive training for aura when she was young, so she was mostly creating lessons out of ancient history or what her parents said. Right now, he was watching his dad trying to lift mom’s spirits. 

“Plumeria, Ash became more heighten to his senses,” Guzma pointed out. “Your lessons are just having a different effect on the kid!”

“I still can’t teach him how to project his aura to attacks or barriers,” Plumeria restored. “I wish my parents were still here…”

“You are doing a fantastic job teaching him,” Guzma complimented. “He can control how his aura flow in his body. Oh, and don’t forget that he can basically sense his surroundings.”

“He needs to defend himself,” Plumeria explained. “There is a black market for aura users! Also, there is the whole cult of perfection followers who will be happy to kill him.”

“We still have time,” Guzma responded. “He will have pokemon in the future to defend himself.”

  
Ash wonders if his parents had forgotten about his presence in the room. Should he even be hearing these things? He already knew about the cult and the bad people who want to kidnap him for his aura. The grunts already told him one night when he asked why his mom was so paranoid about his aura. Sadly, Ash could never get the grunts to tell the whole story about his mom’s past. All he knows that it must have been horrible if she was so adamant in teaching him to basically fight. 

“Well, we can send one of the grunts to the library at Malle City,” Guzma suggested. “They must have a book or a script about aura!”

“Those were burned,” Plumeria commented. “The Cult of Perfection will burn anything related to aura.”

“We can go to Rota,” Guzma said. “They may have something about aura.”

“If we can convince the queen that is.” Plumeria respond.

Growing tired of his parents’ discussion and being ignored, Ash head outside to take a breather. For some odd reason, he had the urge to go outside and walk away from the base. He doesn’t know why he felt the sudden urge to walk away from the base and into the forest. It was early afternoon, and it was too early to hang out with his friend. Still, he senses something inside him, screaming at him to hurry up and do something. Ignoring the possible consequences for disappearing from the base without informing his parents, Ash dash toward the forest. 

At first, Ash wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. He was entirely focused on his sense until he notices the hill he and Acerola used as a meetup spot. He took a moment to stop his movement and pause to think more clearly. How did he not noticed that he was traversing through the path toward his meet-up spot? Why does he have an uneasy feeling growing inside of him? How come something inside of him is screaming at him to continue? 

Now, with more awareness and caution, Ash speedwalk to an unknown location. As the number of trees decreases, Ash can see that he was approaching a large mountain. He rarely been outside of the forest or the base for his entire life, so ending up at the bottom of the mountain was completely unexpected. What puzzled Ash was that his sense urged him to follow the faded dirt and pebble covered trail up to the white horse. Reaching this far in his travel, Ash slowly walks on the trail path as he scouted the area. Now, he was getting a creeping feeling of dread and danger, but he doesn’t know why. The closer he got to the house, the more guarded he became.

Once he approached the entrance of the house, he became slightly terrified. The front door was slightly open, but he can already see that the inside had been ransacked. Gathering up all of his courage, Ash pushed the door open and prepare himself for the worst. He crept across the hall as he surveys the area. Unsure why his sense told him to look around the house, Ash listened to his instinct and began searching for something. He checked the destroyed kitchen, the stained living room, and a bedroom that look like it had been hit by a whirlwind but found nothing. However, when he checks the other bedroom, something told him to scour this room. 

In the second bedroom, there were many pokemon lush scattered around the room. The bed was utterly tossed over, so all he saw was a destroy bedframe and overturned mattress. The dresser was also tossed aside and became a pile of clothes and broken wood pieces. Ash wishes he knew what when down in the house because everything was completely destroyed. Even the closet door was ripped out, and everything was tossed onto the ground. Ash was close to leaving until he noticed the double wheeled luggage hastily toss with the clothes inside the closet. Ash had no idea why, but he opens the luggage out of curiosity. He had not expected to find his best friend cowering with her eyes closed inside the luggage. 

“Acerola,” Ash softly whisper. “It’s me Ash.”

Acerola opened eyes to see her friend. Not being confident that it was her friend gazing down at her, Acerola remains to stay silent. As for Ash, he was unsure what to do next. He can try to soothe the first to get out of the luggage.

“Acerola, I’m Ash,” Ash reassure the girl. “You are safe with me. We can get out of here and go to the base.”

Acerola looked at Ash and crawled her way out of the luggage. Ash made room for his friend to crawled out and stand up. When Ash was able to get a better look at the girl, he saw bags underneath her eyes and red puffy eyes. Whatever has gone down in this house must have been awful. Ash decided that she needed to be somewhere safe, and he can get answers later. 

“Grab what you like, and then we will get out of here,” Ash spoke. 

Acerola grabs very little items in her room. She chooses to bring a scrapbook and a plush Mimkyu. Once Ash was confident that Acerola grabs everything she had wanted to bring with her, Ash guided her out of her home and started the long path to the base. Hopefully, Guzma and Plumeria will let Acerola stay for the night. Maybe for future nights as well. 

Right now, Guzma was frantically searching for his son. Ash had disappeared, and no one can find him anywhere! Plumeria was searching for their son inside as he was looking around the yard. Where could his son be? Guzma was so focused on looking in every nook and cranny that he failed to notice Ash approaching him. He also failed to register the fact a distressed girl is trailing behind Ash. Ash needed to poke his back to grab his attention before pointing to Acerola. 

“She’s staying with us,” Ash stated as if was a fact. “Someone attacked her house, and Acerola was hiding.”

“Is this true,” Guzma asked.

“Yes,” Acerola softly answered. 

“Fine, “ Guzma agreed. “Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, and I mean anything. I need to speak Plumeria about something.”

Guzma left the kids to their own devices as he searches for Plumeria. Luckily, he did not have to search for too long because he immediately found her. Guzma put one hand up and motion Plumiera to stay silent as he explained the situation. 

“Ash’s declared that Acerola is staying with us because her home was attacked”,” Guzma explained. “She is staying with us until we know what to do.”

“I’ll prepare an extra bed for her and informed the grunts,” Plumeria sighs. “After dinner, we will be asking her for her story about the events that transpire at her home. 

Plumeria walked out and left Guzma alone. Guzma heads toward the kitchen to grab a snack to see that the kids are relaxed. He saw his son telling an elaborate story as Acerola munch on a bread roll. Whatever was the cause of this mess can wait until the end of the night.

End of the night…

Guzma had made the grunts leave the toom so he can give the girl a little bit of privacy to speak her mind. She seems to be doing a lot better after spending hours in the base. He may or may not also have the grunts entertain the kids for the day instead of their usual obligations to Team Skull. Acerola was preparing to speak, which is indicated by her unconscious act of squeezing the plush she had brought from her place. Plumeria was leaning on the wall to Acerola’s right while sitting in an open posture several feet away. Ash was standing to Acerola’s left in an attempt to comfort the girl. 

  
“Dad uses to be a historian and an archaeologist,” Acerola mumbled. “Mom used to work for the IP. I don’t know what that means, but she said it is a dangerous job.

“International police,” Guzma blurted out. “ Think of it being the police of the whole world.”

“Okay,” Acerola softly answered. “Well, mom said she stopped when she had me. Dad also stopped digging up stuff. Dad said he found a lot of scripts and tools. He kept it in the basement.”

“What else Acerola,” Guzma prompted. “Were they specials things?”  
“Dad said the stuff came from the time period call The Emerging Branch of Aura Guardians,” Acerola mumbled. “Whatever that means.”

“Did your dad protected the items,” Guzma question. “And what about your mom.”

“Mom said she was stopping really bad people,” Acerola said as she remembers other things her parents had said to her. “She said she was stopping them from finding and hurting those with gifts.”

“Gifts,” Guzma repeated.

“Using aura, being psychic, all that stuff,” Acerola mumbled.

Guzma did not expect this turn of events. By its looks, Plumeria did not expect the discovery of an international task force dedicated to stopping the group who murdered her family. He took a quick look at Plumeria to see if she is having an adverse reaction to the situation. For no Plumeria seems calm but heavily invested in the girl story.

“Let me get everything straight,” Guzma summarized. He can already feel a headache forming but that didn’t deter him from speaking. “Your mom works for the international police, stop bad people, and probably made enemies.”

Acerola gave a subtle nod.

“And your dad found some pretty important stuff” Guzma continued. “ Stuff that was once lost history. He was protecting the stuff I assume.” 

Acerola gave another nod. 

“It’s official, you’re staying here,” Guzma stated as if it was a law. “I’ll be blunt and say that your parents’ jobs pissed off the wrong type of people.”

“Why,” Acerola said in confusion. “Mom and dad were good people.”

“Sometimes, others don’t like good people,” Plumeria commented. “They don’t like anyone who protects others or demonstrated interest in the things they hate.”

“But they were good people,” Acerola cried. “Why did they attack them? Why did they tell me to hide? Where did they go?”  
“I’m sorry Acerola,” Guzma apologize. “I don’t have the answers to that. However, Ash brought you here. For now, you will stay here until we figure everything out.”

“Ash, show Acerola where she will be sleeping,” Plumeria said. “ It’s getting late, and your friend just had a long day.”

  
For the following days after, Acerola stayed at the base with Ash. She was wearing the grunt’s old clothes but she didn’t seem to mind. Guzma wonders if he could really afford to house another child in his base. First, he needs to notice the status of her parents. Next, he needs to make sure that she does not have a relative who has any potential guardianship. Lastly, he does not want Team Skull to be accused of kidnapping a child. That why Guzma had ordered some grunts to scout the neighboring areas for any information. By now, there must be some whispers of information about the whole situation. Plumeria herself is going out in public and booked herself a room for a few days in a hotel.

Why was he heavily invested in gathering information regarding her parents' living status, Acerola’s relatives, or if the ones responsible for the situation as still in the area? Guzma doesn’t know himself, but he thinks it his personal fear for his crew’s safety. If their others who are willing to attack a family once, are there those willing to attack some more? He’s not taking that gamble and prefers to stop any potential threats right now. In the meantime, he can keep things running smoothly in the base.

“Guzma sir, can I keep the necklace and hat I found” Acerola innocently asked. “I found them on the drawer.”

Guzma took a look at what Acerola was holding her hands. She was holding a basic Team Skull necklace and the skull cap that goes alongside it. He doesn’t know if it was something a child should have in their possession. She’s not a member of the team. However, he reminded himself that the girl may be an orphan, so he stopped himself voicing out his disagreement. That does not mean that he will not give a word of caution to the girl.

“Just keep that hidden, ” Guzma insisted. “ I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Told you that dad will give you it,” Ash called out from the kitchen. “He’s not that scary.”

“Excuse you, I’m terrifying,” Guzma joked. “I’m the big, bad, Guzma!”

“Wait, you’re supposed to be scary,” Acerola said, playing along with the joke. “But...you’re doing a horrible job.”

“Now that hurt,” Guzma complained with a fake expression of a pained face. “You crush my soul, kid.”

Really. Guzma is doing his job as an adult to make sure the kids stay positive. He’s glad that things are beginning to settle, but he was still impatient. Hopefully, he will hear back soon from either Plumeria or the grunts. All he needs to do is wait for a call or for someone to barrel inside the base.

Two days later, Plumeria woke the entire based early in the morning by flinging the door open and yelling that everyone needs to act now. Guzma, being awoken through Plumeria’s yelling, lazily stroll toward the source of the yelling. Still being half asleep, Guzma gave Plumeria a blank expression and motion her to speak.

“Apparently, Acerola has an uncle looking for her,” Plumeria explained. “Not just any uncle but someone extremely high up in the fucking International Police.”

“Of course this fucking happens,” Guzma cursed. “Can’t anything normal ever happen in our life.”

“No,” Plumeria replied. “To make things more complicated, her uncle had placed a search warrant for Acerola. We can’t hand her over to him! He will think that we kidnapped his niece!”

“We’ll think of a plan.to bring her safely to her uncle,” Guzma calmly said. “Now, have you heard anything about her parents?”

“Sadly, they are dead,” Plumeria somberly stated. “I heard that her uncle is planning their funeral and is desperately searching for his niece, preferably alive.”

“So he thinks she is alive,” Guzma commented.

“They found her parents’ body in a ditch” Plumeria bluntly answer. “I think that man is praying to Tapu Bulu that she is alive.”

Before the two can continue to speak, they notice two additional presence in the room. Guzma had finally noticed that Acerola and Ash were in the same room. Acerola seems like she wanted to cry, and Ash was giving his parents a shock expression. 

“Mom and dad are gone,” Acerola cried. “They’re gone!”

“I’m sorry for everything that had happened to you,” Plumeria apologized. “ You have been through so much.”

Guzma does not know how to comfort a crying child. He does not know the right type of words to say or the appropriate course of action. All he can do is numbly watch Plumeria comfort the girl as his son hugged the girl.

It was midnight, and everyone was preparing to do their parts in the plane. Before everyone left the base, Guzma had given Acerola a few important items. He knew that it was foolish to believe that the girl will continue to live nearby. He wants his son to stay in contact with his best friend, so he gave the girl a blank journal. In the empty journal, there is invisible writing about Plumeria’s contact information and his personal contact information. He informed the girl that she will need to get a black light to see the information, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Acerola was carrying the empty journal with her scrapbook and plush. By doing so, no one would question her about the empty journal in her possession. 

On the edge of the forest, Acerola stood alone underneath a tree. Guzma and Ash are hiding several meters away. They were watching the area in case something goes terribly wrong. Plumeria was somewhere in the town on the phone, making an anonymous call. She should have given Nanu Acerola’s specific location and claim she saw the girl while jogging. Guzma was worry that the man will not do anything. To Guzma’s relief, he saw the man he assumes was her uncle approaching the girl. 

“Acerola, are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Are your hurt? Do you need anything? Please tell me that nothing was done to you.”

“I’m okay. I hid in the forest.”

“Acerola, I’m so relieved that you are safe and unharmed. I would not know to do if I have lost you as well.”

“I’m here now Nanu.”

Guzma watched the heartfelt reunion between the two from afar and made sure that Acerola was safely guided to Nanu’s car. Once she was in the car, Nanu entered the car and drove off to the distance. 

“Will she be okay dad,” Ash asked.

“She’s safe now,” Guzma answered. “She’s going to a safe place. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the far off future, I think I am going to write an AU of this AU. Instead of returning to Nanu, what if Acerola stayed and refused to leave Team Skull. What if Nanu thought that Acerola is dead. The possibility is endless. The two of them go on the journey to be trainers or Ash will travel early and Acerola stayed to become an admin.  
Imagine the pain of seeing your only living family member who you thought was dead alive, as an admin in a gang. Battling against your niece as she defends the people who are perceived as evil without mercy to her enemies (while smiling oh so sweetly as if she was still an innocent child)? Not even sparring mercy to the man she calls Uncle Nanu since she has a new family to protect. Tragedies can change a person to someone different. 
> 
> I
> 
> Oh, I will write a spinoff in the far future.


	13. A New Player Enter the Field!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is calm as it can be for a team who returned a little girl to her uncle after her parents were murder. Ash continues to play with his best friend but not as often as he uses to. However, nothing is ever easy for a group of misfits. One rash decision has lasting consequences that will alter Ash's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter, yay. Like I mentioned previously, there will be some time skips in the future chapters. I don't exactly when but here is the warning!

Guzma doesn't know what entity he pissed off to deserve the endless shitstorm his crew and family are experiencing. At first, he thought that everything will resolve once Acerola was returned to her uncle. In fact, everyone believed the people who as responsible for Acerola’s parents’ death will disappear. Oh, how naive it was for him to foolishly believe that everything will slowly be resolved independently. He and Plumeria should have taken that as an early warning sign for the things that are about to come!

Several days after Acerloa was picked up by Nanu, Plumeria received a call from the girl. Exactly, Acerola told Plumeria her new place of residence. She was altering between the police station her uncle worked in and Malie City. She wonders if Ash can come and visit one day soon. Plumeria tried explaining that it was too soon for her venture out of her own and needed time to prepare for the visit.

“But I will make sure to see you soon,” Ash cheated. “Then, we do whatever we want!”

“Of reason, “ Guzma added. “I’m not letting you run wild to the poor unsuspecting townsfolk.” 

“So no Ash doing the rain dance thing,” Acerola responded.

“That’s a firm no,” Guzma answered. 

  
Guzma, being the loving father he is, went right to work in securing a secret passageway to Malie City and near the police station, Acerola was mentioning in her call. It was not that difficult since he needs to add subtle marks that will lead to the base. Plumeria may or may not had mentioned the idea of underground tunnels from the base to the midpoint of the secret passageway. Luckily for Guzma, some of the grunts had some ground type pokemon to make this idea a reality, It took a week but Guzma was finally was able to make a few passageways. One leads to Outer Cap because it was the more isolated parts of Malie City. The next passageway leads near to the police station. It’s too dangerous to place a secret passageway too close to the police. Lastly, Plumeria convinces Guzma that it was necessary to have another passageway that leads to Mount Hokulani. She will deny that it is to watch over the area, but everyone knows she is lying to herself.

  
“We’re overreacting,” Guzma mumble to himself. “There’s no need to watch over Mount Hokulani.”

“It’s to buy supplies,” Plumeria reasoned. She knew that Guzma was talking to himself, but she felt the need to respond for reassurance. 

“Maybe Acerola will visit Mount Hokulani and want Ash to visit her,” Guzma concluded. 

“We like to plan things ahead,” Plumeria commented. “There is no reason to worry.”

  
Two weeks later, Guzma allowed his son to convince him to sneak over to Malie City for a playdate. He trusted Ash enough to walk alone to meet up with his friend. As much as he will like to go with Ash, Guzma cannot risk being seen by being associated with Ash. That will cause too much of a stir in the local community, and the gossip will reach the police's ears. Nope, he is not risking the possibility of his son being removed from his custody. Bidding Ash a fair well, Guzma watch as his son walks toward the secret passageway that leads to Malie City.

“They grow up so fast,” Plumeria smiled. “Sooner or later, he will be leaving the nest and starting his own journey.”

“He won’t need us no more,” Guzma spoke. “He’ll have his own path to follow and choices to make.”

“Don’t be like that, Guzma,” Plumeria countered. “His eyes are practically starry whenever someone mentions your name. He admires you so much, despite the disagreement in lifestyles,”

“Don’t get all sweet with me, it’s disgusting,” Guzma joked. 

“Oh, no wonder you disgust me so much,” Plumeria answered. 

“Haha, very funny,” Guzma said as he shakes his head. 

The two spent the rest of the afternoon engaging in several pokemon battles. While the two enjoy their time battling each other, they were blissfully unaware of the trouble that will soon follow them. 

Ash was with Acerola on the playground. She was alone, but the streets were bustling with life, Ash never saw so many people walking by, greeting each other, and doing so mundane activity. It was like the world was moving around him as he and Acerola stayed at the playground. Ash wonders if this was like to grow up in society. He knows that the neighboring town individuals dislike Team Skull. Still, he sometimes wishes he can happily walk among everyone else. He wanted to know what it is like to buy items from a stand, to go to festivals, and to hold his head up high. 

“What are you thinking about Ash,” Acerola curiously asked. 

“What is like to live like that,” Ash wonders out loud. “To go to school, to meet new people every day, and to go to festivals.”

“You have never been to a festival,” Acerola questioned. 

“I spent my entire life in the base,” Ash disclosed. “I visited a town once in my life. They spouted horrible things about my family.”

“I’m sorry for you, Ash,” Acerola sympathize. “You felt left out, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Ash answered. “I wonder what the world outside of the island is. No, outside of the region!”

“You’re not taking the trials,” Acerola gasped. “You’re leaving the region when you turned fifthteen!?”

“Yeah, I want to do something different than the trials,” Ash explained. “I want to be a pokemon master! I can’t be a pokemon master if I stay in Alola.”

“I’m not taking the trials either,” Acerola added. “But I’m still planning to stay in Alola.”

“Don’t worry, you will always be my friend,” Ash cheerfully said. “I’ll make sure to call you so we can stay connected!”

For the remaining afternoon, the two talked about their futures. Who will they become, and what they desire to achieve in their life. How they will live their life without regrets. For some, it may seem like the two were talking about such complex topics. However, it was something the pair have been thinking about after they were separated.

The moment to say goodbye and the two children walked to their separate path. Ash needed to pass the street filled with empty stalls if he will like to reach to Outer Cap. The closer he got to Outer Cap, the more empty the street became. The noise from people’s chatter and daily activities also continue to decrease the enter the Outer Cap. Unfortunately for Ash, he felt an uneasy present surrounding him. He didn’t understand why his stomach felt so heavy or why he has a sudden need to look around his surroundings. All he knows that he should take his feelings seriously. He quickly came to realized that three individuals were hiding and waiting to ambush him.

Aura is a wonderful thing when an individual utilized it to get a sense fo their surroundings. It was how he noticed the three figures creeping closer on the roof of the recycling plant. Ash could choose to head toward the forest greenery, run like he was on fire, and disappear to the underground tunnel. However, that was a risky gamble. If he didn’t react fast enough, hide properly, or stay quiet enough, he will be tracked down by the trio. If Ash wanted more time, he needs to make a distraction. Maybe he can even have a little bit of fun 

“Look at me, making a tiny aura sphere,” Ash said out loud. “Now, I’m glowing blue because I am an aura user.”

Ash will look back at this moment years later and bang his head on the wall. He should have run away instead of provoking the group. However, his nine-year-old self thought the best decision was to throw several tiny aura spheres at the three individuals stalking him. He wanted to continue throwing aura spheres in the direction until the three individuals grew tired of hiding and revealed himself. It went exactly as he planned but with a few extra steps. It happens all too quickly, but the three individuals jumped off the roof. As they were falling to the ground, the shortest individual pulls out a net and toss one side of the net to a different individual. Now, the three individuals were falling to the ground with a net prepared to catch Ash on the moment they make contact with the ground. Ash didn’t realize until it was too late to run away. Ash didn’t expect to be engulfed in a sturdy net and dragged by the tallest individual. 

“Let me go, you creep,” Ash shouted. “Why are you stalking a nine-year-old near dark!”

“Can it kid,” the tallest one spoke in a low voice. “We are not interested in you.”

“You are dragging me on the ground while holding the other side of the net,” Ash counter.

“~A pretty little penny we will be getting off of you,” the shortest one said in a high tone.”Such a young one too! You’ll surely be profitable for sure!”

“That’s an underestimate,” the third and bulky figure spoke with a gruff voice. “Whoever is interest in buying him will need a payment plan to afford him!”

Ash doesn’t like how the three are talking about him. He hates how they are talking about purchasing luxurious after bringing him back to their headquarters and selling him at a ridiculously high price. He began to panic when the shortest figure grabs a blindfold, on the one hand, sneak both her hand through the net’s holes, and blindfolded the boy. He doesn’t remember much but he was forced onto a flying type pokemon and felt the pokemon moving high to the cold skies. Someone was sitting behind him and most likely preventing him from falling. Ash doesn’t remember how long he was in the skies, but he felt the air drastically turned cold at some point in his kidnapping. Minutes afterward, the pokemon appear to be landing on the ground. When the pokemon finally landed to the ground, Ash was pushed off the pokemon and was carried by one of the individuals.

Eventually, he believed that he reached his destination. They toss him to an unknown room, removed the nets, and blindfold. The first thing Ash see was someone shutting a metal door. The room he was currently occupying had gray walls and white marble floors. There was an extremely plain bed in the right corner of the room and a toilet at the other corner of the room. What is going to happen to him now?

  
When Ash had not returned home after dusk, Guzma began to panic. First, he got Plumeria to call Acerola. Fortunately, Plumeria was able to reach Acerola and asked if Ash was staying over for the night. Acerola was confused and explained that Ash had left hours ago. After thanking Acerola for her time, Plumeria hanged up and began to panic as well. 

“I’m going to the secret passageway,” Guzma declared. “I need to find before something horrible happens to him.”

“I’ll scout Mount Hokulani” Plumeria stated. “It’s the perfect hub for certain information.”

Guzma was out of the door the moment Plumeria has to finish her statement. The secret passageway was a long one, with half the route being an underground tunnel hastily made by the grunts’ pokemon. He was surveying every nook and cranny in the tunnel in case of Ash as fell asleep in the underground tunnel. When he reached the end of the tunnel, he still has failed to find his son. Deciding to venture further, Guzma pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. Now, he was well equipped to walk the forestry to find his son. He tried looking in every bush and tree he sees, but he still cannot find his son. Growing increasingly upset, Guzma began to yell for Ash.

“Ash, please say something,” Guzma shouted. “We all miss you.”

Guzma had reached Outer Cap and as sneakily searching around the recycling plant. He was about to risk going inside the heart of the city until he sees a bang-up necklace, some feathers, and a shoe. He saw that the necklace was of a team skull logo and the red shoe belong to his son in closer inspection. Desperately, Guzma analyzes his surroundings to notice that the recycling plants' walls have some noticeable dents on them. The dents appeared tiny but its shape almost looked like an aura sphere had made contact with the wall. With eyes growing wide, Guzma had made a grim conclusion. Someone has taken his son. 

“Fucking damn it!” 

Plumeria was not doing much better in her search. She knows where to look if anyone wants information. All you need is a form of payment for the information or the latest news in the underground world. Sometimes, the underground world is great for people in the run or in hiding. Need a new identity? Just pay several grand worth or items or cash to get set up. Need news of the latest police raid? Just pay to save your ass. If her son is missing, it may be due to human trafficking reasons. If that was the case, words of the abduction would have reached the underground world. She cannot see any other reason for her son’s disappearance. Now, if only she doesn’t need to go to an underground bar that the Sushi High Roller host in a different outfit

“Welcome to the Sushi High Roller,” a host greeted. “What are you interested in today?

“The Necrozma special infused with the Dusk Mane side,” Plumeria answered.

“Follow the gentleman to get your special,” the host nodded. “Pay when you are satisfied.”

Plumeria followed the gentleman to a secret staircase leading to the bar. Once she was at the bar, she sat on an empty seat and placed two heart scale on the table. By doing so, she is informing others that she is interested in obtaining the latest information. She didn’t have to wait long for someone to strolled toward her way and take the seat across from her. The individual was wearing a black leather jacket with a white tea shirt and navy blue jeans. Plumeria cannot identify the man’s face to fell since he was wearing a large fedora and sunglasses. 

“Will you like a drink sir,” Plumeria offer. “I’m quite interested in hearing all the latest news in the latest...captures.” 

“No thank you, I already have several drinks,” the man declined. “But I am willing to share the information you seek for a nugget.”

Plumeria pulled out a nugget and slide it over to the man to inspect it. People may think nuggets, star pieces, and other valuable items are hard to find. However, it’s quite easy to find if you are willing to break several boulders or explore the beach's deeper parts. She waited before the man approved of her offering and began talking.

“No human captures for the trafficking ring,” the man explained. “However, I recently have heard something exciting from my contacts.”

“Really,” Plumeria said. “How recent?”

“Ten minutes ago recent,” the man clarified. “Something of a rare species has been recently captured. I thought it was a joke until my contact gave me several photos of the subject.”

“And,” Plumeria prompted. She was growing impatient. 

“The Distortion Mercenary group have caught a hatchling,” the man explained. “A young aura user who is not even ten. They are holding an event to sell the hatchling to those who are interested. Although in my opinion, I don’t think anyone in Alola can afford to buy him.”

“May I see the photo,” Plumeria insisted. “I just want to see who they caught.”

The man pulled out the photos from the leather jack and gave them Plumeria. Plumeria looked at all the photos and saw that they were all Ash. He was missing his left shoes, and he looked terrified. She knew that she needed to act fast, or she may lose her son forever. Digging deep into her pockets, Plumeria pulled out a comet shard and a pearl string. She slides them across the table to the man as she made her offer.

“Give me the location of the child,” Plumeria demanded. “I want the exact coordinations of this child and the date they are selling him.”

The man looked at the Plumeria’s offering and took the items. 

“Mount Lanakila,” the man replied. “The main base of the Distortion Group is located within that mountains. You will need to act swiftly if you want to obtain that hatchling.”

“How do I find it,” Plumeria questioned. 

“I’ll give you the coordinations and the recommendation to steal the keys from someone,” the male recommended. “I can’t tell you anything else.”

“I will be back soon,” Plumeria said before she places a small pearl on the table. “Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be.”

Plumeria quickly left the bar, and the restaurant called Guzma in a secluded area. It took a while, but Guzma managed to answer.

“I can’t find him,” Guzma panicked. “All I found was a shoe, a necklace, and feathers.

Plumeria took a deep breath before she broke the news to Guzma.

“Ash has been kidnapped,” Plumeria uttered. “The Distortion Group had kidnapped our son because they found out that he has aura.”

Plumeria stays silent as Guzma let out a string of curse words. Once he was done, Plumeria continued to speak.

“I have the coordinations,” Plumeria explained. “We need to get ourselves and the grunts who are willing to go towards Mount Lanakila, to save Ash right now.”

“I’ll call the base phone line right now,” Guzma declared. “We will all meet in three hours.”

Guzma hangs up the phone, leaving Plumeria alone on the empty street corner. 


	14. The Rescue that will Bring Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma, Plumeria, and several grunts plan a rescue. The rescue may have gone better than expected but that does not mean everything is well. Hard decisions will have to be made from Guzma and Plumeria if they want Ash to be safe. Even if that requires Ash to prepare to live the life of a traveling trainer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, there will be a noticeable time skips in the future chapter once Ash is out of Alola. For the most part, I will be writing about the changes that occur in Ash's travels. 
> 
> Also, as I mentioned before, there are some changes from the drabble version of this au and this fic. An example is that the mercenary group will not be too much of a concern until Hoenn for specific reasons.

Mount Lanakila was a barren, chilly place void of any life. The temperature was well below freezing, and it had begun to hail heavily. Guzma can understand why the group was associated with heavy black cloaks and wearing an outfit associated with dark colors. He also realized why groups associated themselves with fire and ice type pokemon. Guzma knows that his bug team will be at a massive disadvantage if he was to engage in a pokemon battle. Plumeria may have a better chance at battling, but the damage caused by the hail will still be an issue for her team. For once in his complicated life, he prays to some higher power. He knows he is not praying to any of the Alola guardians because he lost faith in them long ago. No, he praying to whatever legendary pokemon takes pity in him. 

Guzma looked behind him to see several grunts and Plumeria surrounding an unconscious body. He does not know how the grunts did it. Still, they manage to knock a mercenary out cold without raising suspicions from the other mercenaries. Me was even kind enough to tie the man up like a burrito. Still, did they have to carry the unconscious body to the place they are hiding? Couldn’t they toss the fucker off the mountain as a punishment for associating with a group that kidnapped children?

“Why did you bring the body,” Plumeria asked with a tone of annoyance. 

“Wait, are we suppose to kill him and depose the body” Loni genuinely asked. 

“No,” Plumeria harshly whisper. “I thought we told you to steal the keys without being notice.”

“The dude realized we were following him, so we knock him,” Kekea explained. “But we still have the keys to the place!”

“Are you and Guzma going inside there alone” Lilo questioned. “If you guys get caught, you are done for.”

“Please, we can handle ourselves just fine,” Plumeria reassured. “It will take less than one hour.”

“Kimo, just sent us files we need,” Meleko interrupted as he holds to the dvice he is using to communicate with Kimo. “Ash is located in the basement in a cell that locks from the outside.”

“How long can he interfere with the security cameras,” Me asked.

“An hour, but it should not take that long to reach the basement,” Meleko commented. 

“See, less than an hour,” Plumeria pointed out. “And we are wearing the same type of cloaks and get up the group are known to wearing.”

  
The moment Guzma was handed the keys, he headed straight to the door with Plumeria. As much he wanted to dash toward the door and leap down to the basement to save his son, it will reveal himself to the others. As much it pains him, he will need to take his time and act as he belongs to the group. That means he needs to calmly walk toward the inconspicuous cave that matches with Plumeria’s coordinations. It may look like an ordinary cave, but it was supposed to be the base entrance. Plumeria’s coordination was proven correct when they enter the cave. It may appear reasonable to an average eye, but Plumeria uncovered a hidden mechanism within the cave. All she needed to do to reveal the door was to pull the rock structure that is shaped as a lever.

“Not that clever,” Plumeria whisper. 

“I’m almost disappointed by this,” Guzma quietly responded. 

Guzma inserted the key to the door and was able to gain entrance to the hideout of the Distortion group. It was a reasonably fancy building filled with extravagant decor. The floor was white marble, and the cream color walls had gold-infused markings on them. It was hard to acknowledge, but Guzma knows that the interior design displayed their wealth. Wealth they obtained by doing their job effectively and pursuing high valuable targets. They are a group to avoid at all costs. For fuck sakes, who can afford a diamond chandelier as a decoration piece! They sure didn’t get rich through ethical means!

It took a long while, but he had finally found the staircase that leads to the basement. Before he entered the basement, he scouted the area alongside Plumeria one more time. Once the area was deemed clear, Guzma and Plumeria descended to the basement. He will never admit it out loud, but he was terrified of fucking up. Fucking up will mean being six feet under or living the rest of his life, knowing that his son was sold to a megalomaniac. Plumeria must have noticed how he felt because she placed a hand on his shoulders to reassure him. 

“We’ll save him,” Plumeria vowed. “No matter the consequences.”

Once they reached the basement, Guzma saw that all but one door where open. It must be the way they identified occupied cells. There’s no numbers, letters, or anything marking the cell. That makes no sense, but Guzma was not complaining. Together with Plumeria, the two walked to the closed door at the basement’s very end. Once they reached the closed door, he slowly opened the door to be greeted with tiny aura spheres being hurled in his direction. Guzma swiftly ducked to the ground to avoid being hit by his son’s aura spheres. 

“Calm down, it’s Guzma and me,” Plumeria cooed. “We’re here to break you out of here.”

“Are you and dad wearing disguises,” Ash said in shock. “I thought you would never find me.”

“Of course, we will find you,” Guzma reassured his son. “Even if I have to sacrifice everything, I will do whatever to find you.”

“I will always be safe with you, dad” Ash smiled. “You and mom will always be there for me.”

“Now, let’s go home,” Guzma commented. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

Now it was the time to act hasty and irrational. The one hour grace period was almost up, and he needed to get the fuck out of here. Guzma took one look at the staircase they have entered from and back to Plumeria. She nodded in understanding as holding Ash’s hands tightly and bolted to the stairs. Guzma soon followed as he prepared the homemade smoke bomb the grunts had gifted him. In case they were followed, he will toss the smoke bombs to give them time to escape. 

For the longest time, no one was trailing behind them. It was moments before the trio exited the base that someone noticed that a break-in had occurred. Guzma threw one of the homemade smoke bombs toward the individual who have seen them and hurried to get out of there. It will give them a few minutes before every mercenary in the building trails them. If lucky, they will have made it where the grunts are waiting for them with the not so stolen snowmobile from the small resort at the bottom of the mountain. 

“Ash, jump to one of the snowmobiles the grunts are riding,” Plumeria ordered. “You’ll know what I am talking about when you see the grunts.”

“And you and dad,” Ash asked. 

“We’ll be doing the same,” Plumeria responded. “We will be right behind you.”

The trio has escaped the cave and continued to run like their lives depend on it. If the mercenaries are unaware of where the grunts are hiding, it will give them extra minutes to escape. The ongoing mix of snow and hail will cover their tracks, so they don’t have to worry about them finding their footsteps too quickly. When the trio have reached grunts’ location, Guzma tossed his cloak as Plumeria gave her cloak to Ash.   
“That will keep you warm,” Plumeria softly commented. “Hold on to Lilo as tight as you can when she starts riding. She will show you the hotel rooms we booked.”

Ash got on the snowmobile and held onto Lilo tightly. When Lilo was certain that Ash was seated and securing holding her, Lilo stepped on the acceleration pedal and zoomed down the mountain. Guzma saw the pair disappeared from his sight in a matter of seconds. If he were to get caught, he would be satisfied that Ash managed to escape. 

“Plan A is still active,” Loni questioned. 

“Yeah, Plumeria, and I need to go in different directions in case someone decides to trail one of us,” Guzma explained. “Plumeria will follow Lilo as I go in a different direction.”

Plumeria went with Me and Loni as Guzma went with Meleko. With a nod of acknowledgment from each individual, each driver took off to their respective directions. Guzma and Meleko were purposely taking a more complicated route to the resort. It was more of a safety reason and a plan to handle anyone who may be trailing them. If everyone did their roles right, they should have covered all evidence that there were three snowmobiles on the mountains. Plumeria was trailing behind Ash so that mercenaries are tricked into believing that it was one snowmobile that was taking that path. Hopefully, it will never come down to that scenario and that everyone reached down to the resort safely. 

  
An hour later, Guzma had reached the small resort. The snowmobiles had been placed in their original spot, and no one had noticed anything out of the ordinary. No one spared him a glance as he returned to the room he booked or that he was in a disheveled state. Pulling out his room key and entered the room. What greeted him was an excited Ash and a tired Plumeria. 

“You’re back,” Ash said as he gave a quick, tight hug. “You were taking too long, and I was scared that they have caught you.” 

“I’m alive, buddy,” Guzma stated. “Now that we are all here, we need to talk.”

  
Guzma sat on one of the beds as Plumeria sat on the other bed. Ash chooses to sit on the floor and stare at his parents. This was going to be a complicated discussion for everyone involved. 

“Ash, you said that choose traveling over the trials,” Guzma questioned. “That, when you are legal to travel on your own in Alola, will explore the other regions?”

“Yeah, I want to see the world,” Ash smiled. “I want to be a master, but I can’t be a master if I stay in Alola.”

“If you can start early, will you take it,” Guzma asked. 

“I would,” Ash responded. “But I’m not allowed to travel because I am an Alola citizen.”

“Technically, you are not,” Plumeria explained. “You don’t have a birth certificate, and there are little to no traces of you in the hospital’s medical records.” 

“So I don’t exist in Alola,” Ash concluded. 

“I am going to blunt and say this,” Guzma sighs. “You need to get out of Alola. The Distortion group has placed a mark on you and will not let you go so easily.”

“They will be searching all over Alola for anyone matching your description,” Plumeria added. “Your dad and I are safe since we disguised ourselves.”

“You are letting me starting my travel early,” Ash exclaimed. “But not even Kanto let anyone start their journey this early!”

“Well, your mom is a clever woman,” Guzma joked. “She knows the right people who can make almost anything possible.” 

“What does that mean,” Ash asked.

“I’m going to get all of us fake documents so you can start your journey,” Plumeria explained. “However, you are required to travel in Kanto for one year.”

“Unfortunately, you will be on your own,” Guzma said. “We can’t go with you. It’s impossible to have everyone in Team Skull to relocate with our skillset and without bringing attention. “

  
The next day, everyone left the resort the moment the sun started to rise. Plumeria forced Ash to wear Guzma’s jacket and baggy pair of sweatpants she had brought with her. Guzma may or may not have made Ash wear an oversize striped beanie. When everyone was dressed, they all started their journey to Malie City. It took hours, but everyone had made it to the Sushi High Roller. The grunts were told to stay on guard as everyone else entered the building. 

Guzma may not be knowledgeable in the whole underground dealing thing, but he is smart enough that you cannot bring unnecessary people. It’s better to steer far from the underground if you are not a potential client, an informant, or someone needing some connections. He was also smart enough to have Plumeria do all of the talking since she has the most experience regards to the underground world. 

“What will you like to order,” a hostess asked.

“A Necrozma special infused with the Dawn Mane,” Plumeria replied. Since it is morning, Plumeria was using the morning password to gain access to the secret room. Dusk is for evenings and nights while Dawn is for mornings and daytime. “One for each of us.”

“Please follow the waiter,” the hostess responds. “Pay when you are satisfied.”

The trio was escorted to the underground bar and seated themselves at an empty table. Plumeria place one heart scale in front of Guzma, Ash, and herself before waiting for someone to appear. Guzma was unsure why Plumeria place a heart scale on the table until he saw a man approaching. He also heard Plumeria quietly commenting that it was the same man from her last visit. This must be the man who gave Plumeria the coordinations of the Distortion Group’s base. As much he appreciates the man for selling Plumeria the information, he does not enjoy how the man’s attention is focused on Ash.

“You are all mad,” the man commented. “No sane person will go against the Distortion group.”

“So,” Plumeria counter. “He’s my son. Now, are you going to help us, or are you going to judge us.”

“Calm down,” the man said as he put his hand up. “ You each have a heart scale in front of you, and I’m willing to make you all fake documents.”

“Here is the three-star pieces, nine big pearls, and three nuggets,” Plumeria offered. “I’ll throw in a balm mushroom if you produce the documents in record speed.”

The man looks at the trio for a second before giving a sinister grin. He took the items and started chuckling. 

  
“Give me the information, and I’ll have it done in two hours,” the man chuckled. “But please, entertain me by stating your plan for all of this?”

“The boy is starting his journey,” Plumeria said. “As a ten year old boy born from Kanto while his married Kantoian parents travel around the world.”

“That’s not too hard,” the man explained. “I’ll make you a marriage certificate so no one will question your relationship to the boy.”

Plumeria handed the man a balm mushroom and a list of everything she wants the man to forge. She already prepared everything she wants the fake documents to contain on a list. The man grabs the balm mushroom, inspect it, and put it in his pockets. He also grabs Plumeria’s list, checks it, folds it, and places it underneath his fedora.

“In two hours, I will return,” the man spoke before leaving the table. 

  
Two hours had passed, and the man had returned with the fake documentation. He first handed Guzma the fake marriage certificate. Next, he gave Guzma a fake birth certificate that stated that the Ash was a ten-year-old boy born in Pallet Town in the Kanto region. Since the town was in the middle of nowhere, no one will pay attention to the statement’s authenticity. As for his son’s surname, it was a Necro. Plumeria’s fake surname was also Necro since she was supposedly married to a man with the surname Necro. Guzma can’t believe that they gave everyone a surname that means death. 

“The boy will need to leave within a week to the Kanto region if he is to obtain his first pokemon,” the man explained. “I would also recommend coaching the boy to respond with Ash Necro and being a ten-year-old boy instead of being barely nine years.”

Guzma looked at the fake passports, residence papers, region ID, and his son’s trainer ID. The man has thought of everything and attempted to cover all bases. He even gave Guzma his schedule for future purposes.

“If you pay the landlord every quarter, he will continue to verify that the Necro family is living in the apartment complex,” the man added. “In reality, no one is living in the apartment complex, but you need a place of residence to prevent suspicion from the league.” 

Guzma nodded his head in understanding and looked at his son. Today is the day where everything changes. No longer will he have to wake up to Ash's excitement or have him join in that’s evening dinner. For his son’s safety, Ash will be going to another region and start his journey years earlier. Guzma may not agree with Kanto’s view of adulthood, but it had been proven useful. It may be painful at first, but he will get used to not having his son around the base. 

“I appreciated everything you have done,” Plumeria thanked. “I will make sure that any future services are compensated well.”

The man chuckled and left the trio to their own devices. From this day forward, everything was going to change. Nothing will be the same for Team Skull, especially for the boy who was the boss’s son and the grunts’ youngest brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read the corruption au from the drabbles, this does not follow the corruption au route but I will make the corruption au version after this fic reaches a certain arch or chapters amount. Whichever comes first.


	15. An Odd Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is going to the Kanto region. However, he is still upset that he had to leave his family and best friend behind. Lucky for Ash, he has a trusty partner by his side...after bribing his starter with some berries and showing him some cool tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to be creative about how Ash's befriend Pikachu and Misty in this AU. My bad.

Before Ash departed for the Kanto region, he made sure to give Acerola a call explaining everything. He hates abandoning his best friend as he goes off to travel, but it was for his well-being. Secretly, he prays that Acerola will be understanding of everything and be lenient on her lecturing of his stupidity in challenging a mercenary group.

“Hi Ash,” Acerola exclaimed. “I was so worried about you when your parents told me that you were missing!”

“I’m fine,” Ash replied as work up the courage to inform her of everything that had transpired. “It’s just something that had happened, and I need to leave Alola.”

“What do you mean” Acerola questioned. Her smile slowly transformed into a neutral face as her eyes grow in concern. “Everything is alright….right?”

“The Distortion mercenary group has targeted me,” Ash bluntly stated. “They will start looking for me so they can capture me and sell me to the highest bidder. “

“Ash, how did this happen” Acerola shouted. 

Ash begins to mumble incohesive words as he turned his face to the right. Acerola, growing tired of not understanding Ash’s mumbling, politely ask him to speak more slowly and clearly.

“I threw aura spheres at them and tried to take them on a fight,” Ash embarrassingly admits as he ignored his friend’s tense stares. “And I let them follow me so I can fight them.”

“Ash, that was extremely stupid,” Acerola exasperatedly said. “That how you get hurt and kidnapped!”

“I’m sorry,” Ash apologizes. “I promise I will be more careful in Kanto.”

“And give me your number so we can stay in contact,” Acerola added. “Dear Arceus, we need someone to watch over you.”

Once Ash was done explaining everything to Acerola, he turned off his mother’s device and head straight to bed. Tomorrow, he will be leaving the Alola region to start his journey years ahead of schedule. He’s excited that he can accomplish his dream, but at the same time, he’s devastated that he will be leaving his family behind. 

  
The start of his journey did not go as planned at all. First, his obnoxious loud alarm clock did not go off with its annoying beeping. It worked in previous mornings but the day he was supposed to receive his pokemon was the day the alarm clock decided to stay silent. Next, he was running late, so he dashed to Professor’s Oak lab in his pajamas. He didn’t care he was making a fool of himself in front of the town’s resident. Mud and grass continue to stain his pajamas as he hurries to the lab, but that didn’t matter to Ash. He can always return to his current place of residence and changes into a different set of clothes. All he cared about is obtaining a lifelong partner to share his experiences and journey to become a pokemon master. However, there was one problem.

“All the Pokemon have been taken,” Oak’s explained to Ash. “The other three trainers have come by and obtained their starter. 

“What am I suppose to do,” Ash said in a panicked tone. “Are you sure there is no other pokemon you can give me?”

“Well, there is one pokemon, but it may be too much to handle,” Oak admitted. “If you truly want to receive a pokemon today, I can give you the Pikachu I caught the other night.”

“Why did you catch the Pikachu,” Ash inquired.

“That bugger was eating the electric cable,” Oak stated with a tone of annoyance. “That Pikachu was causing thousands in damages.”

Oak had eventually lead Ash to a stand that was holding one Pokeball. He motioned Ash to stand back as he releases the pokemon from the Pokeball. Moments later, on the floor, stood an angry-looking Pikachu. Ash, none the wiser, sat on the floor so he can enthusiastically hug the Pikachu. As for Pikachu, he does not appreciate a random boy touching him and being on the receiving end of a bone-crushing hug. Out of instinct, he gave the boy an electric shock. Ash immediately let go of Pikachu as shouted in pain as Pikachu gave the boy an amused looked.

“Are you sure you want Pikachu,” Oak questioned. “You can wait for a few weeks for the next batch of pokemon to arrive.”

“No, I’m alright with Pikachu,” Ash replied as he put on rubber gloves. “After spending time alone with each other, I am sure we are going to become best friends.”

“You seem pretty confident about that,” Oak remarked.

“Oh, I’m sure we share a lot of things in common,” Ash smiled. He began to tie a rope around Pikachu as Pikachu glared at the raven hair boy.“I’m sure Pikachu will be thrilled to have someone who shared a few common traits!”

Oak gave Ash a confused look before dismissing the Boy’s oddity. Pikachu stopped glaring at the boy and gave a look of confusion. The human and pokemon were both surprised by the young trainer’s statement. The raven hair boy must be extremely confident in his ability to connect to pokemon. 

Ash spent the first hour dragging Pikachu to his residence to change into clothes more suited for travel. Pikachu did try to use it as an opportunity to escape, but Pikachu fell for Ash’s bribe of a bowl of berries. If Pikachu stays put for the 15 minutes it takes for Ash to changed and snatch his backpack, Ash will let Pikachu eat a whole bowl of berries. He listened to a human for once in Pikachu’s life and did not give an electric shock to an unsuspecting victim. The large bowl of Oran, Sitrus, Cherri, Lum, and plenty of other assorted berries Ash held out on the cups of his hands convinced Pikachu to stick around with the trainer. 

After 15 minutes of waiting, Ash walked out in a different outfit, a backpack strapped to his back, and the most important thing of all, a bowl of berries Ash promised to Pikachu. The moment Ash placed the bowl onto the ground, Pikachu began to devour the berries. As Pikachu enjoy eating some high-quality berries, Ash sat on the ground and decided to surprise the unsuspecting pokemon. While Pikachu was distracted in his eating, Ash slowly crafted a small, electric ball on his right-hand palm. When that didn’t catch Pikachu’s attention, Ash crafted another electric ball on the palm of his left hand. After several minutes of holding two bright, electric balls in his hand, Pikachu began to notice the room's sudden brightness. He lifted his head from the bowl and looked at the source of the sudden brightness. Once Pikachu’s eyes laid on Ash, Pikachu began to shutter as berry juice drip down from his chin.

“I can produce electric spheres,” Ash happily cheered. “I can do a few other electric moves and a Rain Dance!”

Pikachu continues to stare at the boy in shock. He rubbed his eyes once to see if he was dreaming. Once Pikachu was done rubbing his eyes, he continues to see Ash giving a wide smile as he continues to hold out his hands. 

“My dad and mom said I’m special,” Ash mentioned as he stares at his two palms. “They did everything for me. Protected and love me with their heart’s content. I just wish I didn’t have to leave them so soon.”

Pikachu slowly crept closer to the mysterious trainer. Pikachu would be lying if he said that he wasn’t curious about the recent turn of events. It appears that there is more to the boy than he expected. Perhaps this was what Ash meant back in the lab when asked about his capabilities to tame a wild pokemon. 

“I can do things humans can’t normally do,” Ash rambles. “Mom and Dad told me to be careful because there is all sort of bad people who love to use me in their schemes.”

Now Pikachu began to feel something in his chest for the boy. No! He is not feeling sadness for the boy! Pikachu is still planning to have the boy release him once they get out of this building. 

“I’m on my own for the first time,” Ash bitterly laugh. “Now I think about it, my parents did shelter me from the outside world. Sure, I knew the crimes they did and got a taste of the underground world.”

Great, now Pikachu is a growing concern for the boy. He wasn’t planning on getting attached to the boy!

Ash sighs as he continues on with his ramblings. “I spent my entire life in my home, in the forest, and a few times at a playground.”

And it is too late. Pikachu had decided that he grew too attached to the boy, and now he does not have the heart to leave him. At least Ash seems like a decent trainer. It does help that Ash can perform some nonhuman abilities. 

“Now I need to run away from being tacked down from the Distortion group,” Ash said as he tried not to cry. “I alone in a new region with all my friends and my best friend is halfway across the world!”

Pikachu attempted to comfort the boy by slowly walking up to the boy and patting Ash’s knee. Pikachu may not understand everything that the boy meant but understood a few crucial things. First, the boy was alone in a new environment. Next, his life is in danger. Lastly, Ash’s special abilities can attract some unwanted attention. All thoughts of leaving have left the pokemon mind and now Pikachu is willing to stay with the boy.

“Do you really mean that Pikachu,” Ash said in shock. “You are okay being my partner?”

Pikachu gave a firm nod.

“Even if you are in danger by being associated with me,” Ash questioned. “Mom told me that some cultist would kill me if it was discovered I have an aura.”

Pikachu gave another nod. 

“Dad said that the Distortion group are hidden throughout the world,” Ash added. “Are you okay with that as well?”

Pikachu gave another nod and demanded Ash to let him get on his shoulder.

“I promise we will be together forever,” Ash smiled. “I won’t make you do anything you are uncomfortable with.”

Using Ash’s statement as an opportunity as a way to list out his demands, Pikachu pointed at the Pokeball on Ash’s belt and vigorously shook his head. Seconds later, Ash understood what Pikachu was trying to convey.

“You want to stay out of your Pokeball,” Ash commented as Pikachu nod in agreement. “Sure, you can stay out instead of being in your Pokeball. 

After a few moments of silence, Ash decided that it was a perfect time to leave his current residence and start on heading out. It will be smooth s

ailing from here on out!

The last three hours were not smooth sailing at all. Ash sat down on the Pokemon Center’s couches as he waited for news about Pikachu’s and the red-haired girl’s condition. He reviewed everything that had transpired in the past few hours that made him question his luck.

  
First, Ash’s perform a Rain Dance at the worst timing ever. Ash wanted to show off Pikachu of all the cool things he can do which involved a Rain Dance. Pikachu was reasonably annoyed with Ash because now they are both soaking wet. Ash bluntly ignore Pikachu’s glare and continue walking in the lush forest. After several minutes of walking, Ash stopped to show Pikachu something else. Ash decided that it was a wonderful opportunity to perform the move Thunder. As a result, it began a thunderstorm.

Next, Ash found a red-haired girl being attacked by a flock of Spearows. The girl was unconscious as she lay trapped underneath a large tree branch. It was likely the branch was struck by lightning and fell off the tree. Now Ash felt incredibly guilty for causing the storm and injuring an innocent bystander. Deciding that he needs to do the right thing, he hastily pulled the tree branch off the girl. After the girl was free from the tree branch, he carried the girl as he began to run away from the flock. 

Third, Ash was surrounded by dozens of Spearows. He was going to gently lay the girl on the ground so he can use his abilities to fight off the pokemon, but something else happened. Pikachu was struck by lightning and utilized it to electrocute the wild pokemon. However, Pikachu never used an electric type pokemon as strung as Thunder, so it had exhausted the pokemon. Out of panic, Ash carried the red-haired girl with one arm as he grabbed Pikachu with his free arms. Awkwardly, Ash carried the human and pokemon as he dashes to the nearest pokemon center. 

Now, Ash was sitting alone in the pokemon center, waiting to hear about his pokemon’s and the girl’s condition. Luckily, he did not have to wait long as Nurse Joy came out with Chansey. Chansey was pushing a cart that had Pikachu standing proudly on top of. 

“Pikachu is alright with some additional rest” Nurse Joy explained. “Make sure he does not use moves he is not ready to utilized or have any mastery in.”

“As for the girl,” Ash asked. “What about her?”

“She has a sprained ankle,” Nurse joy replied. “She shows no signs of a concussion but heavy bruising on top of her head. Are you her traveling companion?”

“No, I saw her unconscious as I made my way through the forest” Ash mentioned as he grabs ahold of his Pikachu. “I saw that Spearows surrounded her and I can’t just leave someone behind.”

“That’s very brave of you,” Nurse Joy commented. “However, try to be more careful next time.”

Ash smiled as Nurse Joy and Chansey left them alone. Minutes later, the red-haired girl walks out of the medical room and walks toward his direction.

“Are you Ash,” the unknown girl inquired. 

“Yes, I hope you are alright,” Ash said, hiding his guilt. “I just can leave someone alone while being attacked by wild pokemon.”

“The Spearows chased me before the storm came out of nowhere,” the girl clarified. “The next thing you know, I was knock out.”

“I’m glad you are alright,” Ash commented. “Where are you heading now?”

“I don’t know,” the girl respond before she made a realization. “Oh, I’m sorry. I never gave you my name. My name is Misty.”

“If you want, you can travel with me,” Ash suggested as Pikachu nodded. “You are free to leave anytime you want, and don’t feel like you are force to join me!”

Misty looks at Ash before giving him an answer. “That sounds like a good plan. I don’t have anything else planned.”


	16. You don't punch absent fathers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash made some friends and punch an absent dad during his time in Pewter City. Brock and Misty learn where Ash's behavior may have stem from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is needed. If I am going to write an AU, might as well add moments like this.

Ash is starting to understand his father’s constant stress and worry regards to the type of situation Ash gets to. No, the incident with Jessie, James, and Meowth is not the situation he was referring to since there were no consequences for him. Heck, officer Jenny congratulated him for his courage to get into a physical altercation with Jessie and James! It is a good thing that Guzam taught Ash some basic fighting techniques, which was a nicer way of saying plain old street brawling. Fighting dirty like tossing James toward Jessie before he charged toward them of the window. It was a good thing that they were on ground level! However, this time, Ash did something that may have some potential consequences for his actions.

“Ash punched your dad,” Misty stated in complete shock. She turned to face Brock as she pointed to the scene that is happening behind her. Behind Misty’s back, there was Ash standing up and glaring at Flint. On the other hand, Flint clutching his stomach on the ground while groaning on the ground.”

“I didn’t expect Ash to actually do it,” Brock responded as he looked at the same scene as Misty. “When he said that he will punch Flint on my behalf, I thought that he was joking.”

Ash continued to glare at the man below him, with Pikachu calmly place on Ash’s shoulder. Pikachu doesn’t care if Ash just punches a random stranger who was supposed to be his newly made friend’s father. All Pikachu cared about is Ash’s well-being and if Ash gives him attention daily. However, Pikachu does find it funny that the man Ash punched in the gut is still withering in pain. Ash was right when he explained that his father taught him to fight without mercy!

“Why would a parent do that” Ash ranted to Flint without a care to the older man’s pain. “You created him and nine other children! Act like a decent person and step up your role as a father!” 

“I deserve that,” Flint responded as he composed himself. “You didn’t hold back in that punch, didn’t you?”

“No,” Ash quickly answered. “I don’t know why you pretended to be a random guy selling overpriced stones on the street instead of, oh, I don’t know, visit the children you left behind.” 

“I was ashamed to show myself,” Flint manage to voice out. 

“I should probably hit you for not showing up to the gym, but I think Ash has already beaten enough of your pride,” Brock answered. 

“Was that really necessary Ash,” Misty questioned as she turned to face Ash. “Do you really need to punch someone to prove a point.”

“Yes,” Ash said matter of factly. “Brock is too nice to not punch his father in the face.”

“Ash, did you not hear me when I said I should probably hit my dad,” Brock stated. 

“Yes, but I feel like you are too...what’s the word for it” Ash said as he tried to find the word he was looking for,

“Mature,” Misty commented. 

“Yeah, mature,” Ash finished. 

Ash knew that Brock was not mad at him for punching at Flint. If he was, Brock would have already told him his disappointment. For some reason, when Brock mentioned that he took care of nine siblings, it reminded him of his mom. On those rare days where Plumeria talked about her past, she reminisces the times she took care of her siblings. Plumeria spoke fondly about her younger siblings and all the things she will do for them to keep them entertained. However, after reminisces for several minutes, she would complain about how often she was left alone to care for her siblings. Her parents were one of the last of their kind, so they had too many obligations to fulfill without much support from the World council. Brock shared some similarities with his Plumeria regards to loving and caring for their younger siblings, yet harbor significant disappointment in their parent’s involvement. Still, they cannot completely hate their parent.

  
Brock and Flint continued on with their conservation as Misty reevaluated her life choices. As for Ash, he was thinking about the chains of events that lead him to this situation. All he wanted to do is challenged the Pewter’s City gym, collect his badge, travel, and repeat the cycle until he collects eight gym badges. He didn’t expect to have two traveling companions, nor did he expect that he will punch someone so early in his journey. 

* * *

_It started when Ash accidentally a few stones a random guy was selling in the streets. When the random guy with the beard and red cap commented that Ash needs to pay for the broken merchandise, Ash didn’t bother to argue. It was true that he destroyed someone else property, so he must take responsibility for his actions. He remembered when he accidentally broke a grunt’s phone, so Guzma made him buy a new phone for the grunt with his allowance. _

_“I’’m sorry, here’s the money for the broken merchandise,” Ash apologized. _

_“For a minute, I thought you would protest,” the unknown bearded man admitted. _

_“I was raised like that,” Ash answered, completely ignoring the fact that his parents are basically criminals of a small region. “Now, I have to go somewhere.”_

_Ash was heading toward the Pewter City’s gym, but he was stopped when the unknown man made a comment. _

_“Are you challenging the gym leader” the man questioned. _

_“Yes, why else am I going there” Ash answered as he stopped walking. “I need to collect eight badges to qualify for the league.”_

_“Don’t bother trying,” the man warned. “His pokemon is to strong to win against.”_

_“And,” Ash stated as he waited for the man to continue. _

_“You are not going to win,” the man answered. _

_“Well, it is a good thing that I am determined to try my best,” Ash replied as he begins o pet his Pikachu. “If there is one thing I know, it is to never back down from a challenge!” _

_Ash may have failed to inform the man that Misty went ahead and is waiting for him at the gym. However, the man doesn’t need to know that._

_The second chain to Ash situation was battling Brock. To be fair, he had lost to the guy in the first round, but that didn’t matter. He was starting out on his journey to be a pokemon master! It had only been a few days, so of course, he didn’t understand much about battle, strategy, or other necessary components of being a trainer. His original plan was to begin studying at age 10, so he was prepared to travel years later in his mid-teens. Unfortunately, things didn’t go as plan. That is why Ash had Pikachu use a quick attack followed by a thundershock on Brock’s Onix. Ash was about to have Pikachu finish the battle until he saw nine young children run toward the fallen Onix._

_“Stop hurting him, you big bully,” the youngest girl cried out. “Our brother trained so hard to raise Onix!”_

_“Yeah, stop it you meanie,” the youngest boy shouted. _

_“What you doing here” Brock ordered. “This is an official gym match, and we are going to finish the match.”_

  
_Ash took a few seconds to analyze the situation in front of him. Right now, there are nine angry children staring at him like he is the most evilest person to ever walk on the planet. Brock is trying to order them to leave the field so they can continue to the match. Pikachu is waiting impatiently for the children to leave so he can end the match. However, Ash decided that it was better to call off the match. There is no way he is having Pikachu finish the match where there are risks of harming others or have a part in some family conflict. _

_“I forfeit,” Ash yelled, earning a surprise look from Pikachu and Misty._

_“You are forfeiting the match,” Misty gasp. “Why are you forfeiting the match? You are close in defeating Onix!”_

_“I can always come back later,” Ash answered as he motion Pikachu to come to his side. “I proved that I can get stronger from learning from my errors. I’ll come back when I collected several other badges.”_

  
_The third event was being followed by Brock after he left the gym with Misty. Honestly, Ash didn’t expect to be followed by the teenager. _

_“You forgot your badge.” Brock was slightly out of breath as he handed Ash the badge._

_“But I didn’t finish the match,” Ash pointed out. _

_“You still earned it,” Brock responded. “I apologized for being rude toward you during our first match.”_

_What was Brock talking about? Well, Ash was all excited to have his first gym battle. He thought that will have the opportunity to learn from an experienced trainer and maybe win his first battle. However, he should have taken the huffy, red face teenage boy and his equally furious parents as a sign that the gym leader was not in a good mood. How was Ash suppose to know that Brock was overworked from accepting gym challenges, doing household tasks, dealing with entitled trainers who bring their equally entitled parents, and raising nine siblings? No, scratch that. Brock is basically the psydo-father for his nine siblings since it appears he is a gym leader as a means to support his siblings. Ash can understand why Brock mentioned that he would like to punch his father to leave soon after Brock’s mother left. _

_“Sorry you have to deal with so many entitled trainers,” Ash reassured Brock. “I didn’t know the Champion League Tournament had so many interested trainers in participating._

_“If I knew you were a new trainer, I would not have gotten agitated by your lack of experience,” Brock admitted. “Some trainers like to think they can walk into a gym and win at ease without a strategy.”_

_“If I see your dad, I will punch him for you,” Ash bluntly told Brock. “I will hit him extra hard for you.”_

_“I appreciate the sentiment,” Brock answered, not taking Ash’s comment seriously. _

_“ Still. You had a lot on your plate,” Ash commented as he tried to emphasize with the teenager. “I think you are doing a good job of raising your siblings without your parents.”_

_“That means a lot to mean,” Brock replied. “I always wanted to travel and become a pokemon breeder. However, I cannot abandon my siblings to fulfill my dreams. Take the badge given to you to fulfill my dream for me. “ _

_Before Ash had a chance to replied, the unknown bearded man appeared. That said man remove his faked beard and red cap to reveal himself. _

_“Go follow your dreams Brock,” the man spoke. _

_“Father,” Brock said in disbelief. _

  
_The moment Brock had said the word father, Ash decided to throw away all sense of rational thought._

_“You’re the good-for-nothing father who left and never came back,” Ash said as he pointed at the man._

_“Yes, and my name is Flint,” Flint replied._

_Right after Flint stopped talking, Ash immediately walked calmly to Flint before surprising the man with a punch to the gut. Flint didn’t expect Ash to react in such a manner, so he was surprised when Ash begins to swing his right fist. The next thing the man know, he was lying on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Misty also appeared after Ash punched the man._

_“Flint, did you find Brock and...what the hell happens here,” Misty shouted. _

_“He was punched,” Brocked responded as he tried to collect his thought._

_“I was giving him directions to find you two,” Misty commented. “He wanted to see you for some reason, Brock.”_

* * *

  
Before challenging the Cerulean City’s gym, Ash decided that it was a wonderful time to video call his parents. He allowed Brock and Misty to join in his call instead of waiting for him to finish the call. After several minutes, Guzma answered with Plumeria standing right behind him. 

“Ash, how are you holding up,” Guzma asked. “I hope the life of a trainer is not too hard.”

“It’s great,” Ash excitedly told his parents. “I met some wonderful pokemon and made two new friends. Brock, Misty, say hi to my parents!”

To say that the pair was surprised was an understatement. They didn’t expect Ash’s parents to be so...young. At least in Brock’s and Misty’s perspective, Guzma looked like a stereotypical punk with a large S necklace, a large jacket, and maintaining a slouched position. As for Plumeria, she is heavily tattooed and have intense white eyeliner applied to her eyes. For a few seconds, they look at Ash, someone who appears to be an optimistic, cheerful, sunshine child. After looking at Ash. They turned to face Plumeria and Guzma. The pair look like they belong to a gang or are heavily associated with the punk scene. 

“Dad, you won’t believe what happened.” Ash was barely holding in his impatience to tell his dad the story.

“What happened” Guzma questioned.

“I finally get to punch someone,” Ash exclaimed. “I punch Brock’s father in the stomach because he was a lousy parent.”

There was a “good job” from Guzma and a “no, Ash, you don’t do that” from Plumeria. 

“I knew teaching you all about a good old fashion brawl will toughen you up,” Guzma proudly said. “I’m glad you remember what your old man taught you!”

“You are only in your mid-twenties,” Ash commented. 

“No Guzma, I thought you are trying to discourage his reckless behavior.” Plumeria sighs as she looked at Ash’s friends. “I am so sorry that my son sometimes loses his rational thought.”

“It’s alright Plumeria, he was angry on my behalf,” Brock responded. 

“Does Ash usually punch random people,” Misty question. “Or is this is a new development?”

“New.” Plumeria glared at Guzma as she begins to talk once more. “I wonder where did Ash found time to learn all about street fighting?”

“I made him practice with a dummy,” Guzma quickly said to defend himself,

  
It was that day that Misty and Brock learned that Plumeria was a woman to fear. The gulp from Guzma from the intense gaze of the woman was enough to make an impression on Ash’s friends. 


	17. The Start of the Kanto League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Plumeria visit the Kanto region to see Ash compete in the league. The parents go bond with their son and the friends their sons made in Kanto. As the humans bond, the pokemon learn a shocking truth from the most unexpected source.
> 
> Lance is dealing with the consequences of having his nephew taking the burden as a champion at a young age. Blue and Green suggest something that will have lasting consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may be asking, where is the chapter involving Mewtwo? Well, I kinda forgot when I typed this so I am going to add it to a chapter where Mewtwo visits Team Skull. While eating all of Guzma's favorite snacks, Mewtwo will share how he nearly kill their son and how their son revealed his abilities in a form of a flashback. Guzma is so lucky that Mewtwo erased everyone's memories!. (it is going to take a while for this chapter) 
> 
> That will be a fun chapter to write.

Guzma’s first time in Kanto was a unique experience. First, it was so damn cold in this region. It was always sunny and warm in Alola, besides the rainy season, where the weather will turn cold for the rainy season. Next, people here are not that affectionate with their pokemon in public. Unless you have a small or adorable pokemon, the trainer’s pokemon are spent inside of their pokeballs. People were giving him judgemental looks when he was walking out in public with his pokemon. Plumeria doesn’t seem to mind the judgemental looks she was given. 

“The people of Kanto sure don’t like outsider,” Guzma observed. He was noticing the whisper that several Kanto residents were having among themselves. They need to do a better job in subtly talking shit about others.

“What are you talking about, “Plumeria remarked as she took a pause before speaking again. “We are a traveling, married couple who spend our time around different regions as our profession.”

“I guess you are right,” Guzma played along. “The culture and practices of other regions have rubbed some of it’s influences on us.”

Guzma got the hint! He won’t blow their cover. They are here to see their son perform in the Indigo Plateau Conference, an achievement his son worked toward for. It was such an important event for his son that he flew over from Alola to see his son! Plumeria made him dressed in a different set of clothing instead of his usual Team Skull attire. He hates the charcoal color suit jacket he is wearing, and the white plain button-up shirt Plumeria forced him to wear. The suit pants in the same charcoal color and black polished shoes are also some things he hates wearing. Plumeria can see the misery Guzma is experiencing wearing the attire she had selected for Guzma.

“You are enjoying this, “ Guzma noted. 

“Oh, I am,” She confirmed. “I know I will never get to see you so dressed up until next year.”

Plumeria does not seem to hate what she was wearing. She is wearing a scarlet long sleeve shirt and an onyx color pencil skirt. It is extremely out of character for her to dress somewhat like a businesswoman, especially with the black shoulder bag she is carrying. 

“Let us find some seats,” Guzma commented. “We will get our opportunity to talk to our son after his battle.”

“Try not to get into another fight,” Plumeria mentioned. “We don’t need to cause trouble here.”

Guzma gave Plumeria a dead-on stare before he gave his response.

“No promise.”

Plumeria gave Guzma a brief look of disappointment before moving on into finding seats.

  
Guzma did not expect to run into Ash’s traveling companions. Does Ash still view them as friends, or does he call everyone he meets as friends? He may never know the answer. As long they continue to treat his son decently, he will not scare them off with his pokemon or attitude. Right now, he is seeing Ash competing with a guy name Ritchie who also has a Pikachu. Plumeria seems content with everything that is occurring at the moment, pointing out critical mistakes Ash and his opponent are making. Brock is providing his own input to the battle, mainly the strategies Plumeria failed to notice occurring in the battle.

“Hey, Guzma, maybe you can answer the squirts’ question,” Plumeria said as she pointed to Ash’s two friends. “They wanted to know how Ash gains his Charizard's approval in a short period of time.”

“What do you mean,” Guzma inquired. “Is there something about his Charizard the would cause him to disobey Ash’s orders?”

“Charizard is too powerful,” Misty said while looking at the Charizard Ash sent out. “Most trainers struggle to get a pokemon like Charizard to obey instructions or gain the respect of the pokemon.”

“Did Ash have prior experience with pokemon like Charizard,” Brock asked. “Charizard was disobedient to Ash, but it was oddly for a short period of time.”

“How short,” Plumeria interrupted, diverting her attention from the battle. 

“A week,” Brock answered. “After a week, Ash gains Charizard's approval and respect. However, nothing significant occurred during that week. Realistically, Ash’s skill level does not equal to Charizard's.”

“I wish I knew the answer to that,” Guzma lied through his teeth. “Ash has a talent of attracting pokemon, and pokemon seem to adore his presence.”

“Chalk it up to one of the mysteries that is Ash,” Brock replied. 

“Probably,” Misty accepted. “There is no point in asking questions with no answers.”

Guzma does have a theory on why Charizard was so quick too listen to Ash. Guzma may not be at the same level as the world’s champions, but he does have many years of experience under his belt. In another universe, Ash’s Charizard will have openly disobey Ash’s instructions and would most likely cost Ash the match. Pokemon like Charizard will only respect those who show strength and if the trainer’s skill is equal to the pokemon. As much Guzma loves his kid, he is not delusional to believe that his son is a perfect trainer. Realistically, Ash’s experience as a trainer is not enough to gain Charizard's respect. There must be something else that made Charizard listen to Ash.

  
“Ash needs to defeat one more pokemon,” Misty pointed. “Than he will win this match.”

“Ash can’t afford to get too confident,” Brock mentioned. “A trainer’s worst mistake is getting overconfident and underestimate the opponent.”

“I guess you are right,” Misty affirmed. 

  
Ash’s friend does have a point. His son cannot afford to become overconfident in his abilities as a trainer. That is a mistake Guzma made plenty of times. Regards to Ash’s overconfidence, Ash still needs to work on that trait. Charizard must know that as well because Guzma can occasionally see Charizard giving Ash an odd look. No, it is not Ash working on his flaws that gain Charizard's respect and intense loyalty. The only reasonable explanation for Charizard to listen to his son’s commands if the pokemon knew about Ash’s abilities. Ash never had the opportunity to speak to him about his ability to produce electricity. There is no discreet way to discuss the topic when Brock and Misty is present.

“He won the match,” Brock spoke. “Ash is moving to the top 8.”

“I am so proud of my son,“ Plumeria spoke in a fond voice. “He worked so hard to reach this far in the league.”

Charizard and Ash’s pokemon must know something that no one else knows. Guzma feels like there is a key piece of information missing. Charizard may view Ash as a pokemon because of his ability to perform pokemon moves. For crying out loud, no human can perform a Rain Dance or Thunder! Maybe Ash physically battled his pokemon and gain respect from Charizard that way? Guzma really wishes he knew the answer to Ash’s capabilities to make pokemon love and listen to him without a second thought. 

  
Ash did not expect his parents to be in Kanto. He expected them to be watching his battles from Alola. When he and Ritchie searched for Brock and Misty, he was surprised to see his parents. Don’t get him wrong, it was a wonderful surprise! He simply wrongly assumed that his parents would be too busy with managing Team Skull to travel across the world to see him compete. 

“Mom, dad, you are here to see me,” Ash cheered as he ran up to hug both of his parents. “Did you see me win the match? Ritchie was a very strong opponent for me to battle.”

“I see that son, you both did well,” Guzma admitted. He is not going to completely ignore the other kid’s effort to win the league. Besides, his parent's meter is going off for some reason.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my parents,” Ash continued. “Ritchie, there are my mom and dad, Plumeria and Guzma. Mom, dad, this is my friend Ritchie. He has a Pikachu like me!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ritchie,” Plumeria warmly introduced herself. “It’s no wonder you are Ash’s friend.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Plumeria,” Ritchie stammered. 

“Please, call me by Plumeria, Ritchie,” Plumeria stated. “Miss makes me old.”

“And don’t call me Mr,” Guzma added. “Guzma is fine by me. I don’t need to feel older than I actually am.”

“Alright,” Richie confirmed.

  
Guzma can feel it in the air. Plumeria’s parent meter is also going off, as indicated by how warmly Plumeria is treating Ritchie. Guzma doesn’t think that Brock or Misty noticed how Plumeria treats Ritchie slightly more gently than them. Ah, do you smell that? It smells like a potentially traumatized child who is taking his pokemon journey in an attempt to escape from his trauma. How does he know this? Because that was basically what he did when he took the trials! Also, the kid is displaying the same behavior he was displaying during his youth. 

“So, what are we eating” Ash blurted out. “I’m hungry for some food.”

“Let go to the street vendors,” Misty suggested. “ I heard they are selling some international food!”

“I heard some of the vendors are selling food items for specific trainers,” Ritchie mentioned. “I want to get something for my pokemon.” 

“Some of what the vendors are selling will heal your pokemon status condition,” Brock clarified. “There are also food items tailored to coordinators.”

“What do you mean Brock,” Ash asked.

“A lava cookie is Hoenn’s delicacy that can heal all status conditions from a pokemon,” Brock explained. “ However, Poffins are used by Sinnoh coordinators for contest performances while Pokeblock is popular for Hoenn’s coordinators.”

“Is there any regular international food,” Misty asked.

“Poke Beans from Alola,” Plumeria said. “It’s a simple but delicious snack common in the Alola region.”

“ There is also Big Malasadas in Alola,” Guzma added to Plumeria’s statement. “It is used as a cure for status conditions and confusion.”

“Great, now I want some,” Ash said as he rubbed 

“What are we waiting for, let’s go” Guzma said as he gestures his hand to the direction of the vendor. “Let get some food!” 

  
_Meanwhile, with Ash pokemon..._

While the humans eat together, Ash’s pokemon was eating with the other trainer pokemon. As the pokemon eat their respective dishes, one of the pokemon decided to start a conservation.

“Hey Charizard, I heard something interesting from Guzma earlier from today.”Pikachu was first eating a Poke Bean. He wanted to try something from his trainer’s home region. 

“How does it involve me?” Charizard is eating spicy Pokeblocks. 

“I heard Guzma muttering about possible explanations on why you were willing to listen to our trainer.” Pikachu is now eating his second Poke Bean. 

“He’s a Legendary Child.” Charizard gave his response as if every pokemon knew the story about the legendary children.

“A legendary what?” Brock’s Onix was confused about Charizard’s statement. 

“Something a pokemon told me a long time ago.” Charizard is continuing to eat his spicy Pokeblocks.

“What is it!” Squirtle was growing impatient from the suspense.

“It was said that the legendary children are scattered around the world. Ash is one of the legendary children spoken in legends.” Charizard appears to be confident in his answer, indicated by how fast he gave his answer.

“What would make you say that.” Pikachu is curious about his companion and friend reasoning.

“He can perform electric-type moves. He can do a Rain Dance and is an aura user.” Charizard had finished his Pokeblocks and is now eating some spicy poffin.

“Okay, you got us there, but what is the purpose of Legendary children?” Pikachu stopped eating because he is fully invested in Charizard’s explanation.

“Some say the deities wanted children to raise. Others say that the legendary children are supposed to fulfill the missing roles of the world, like Miracles, Karma, and other things of the world not represented by our current deities.”

“So Ash is a child god.” Pikachu should be surprised, but he knows his trainer. He’s not your average trainer. Nothing is ever normal about his trainer. 

“And it's something we should keep to ourselves.” Charizard appears to be very serious when giving his comment.

“But I should tell my trainer.” Misty’s Staryu does not believe that secrets should be kept from trainers. 

“Staryu, it should be Ash’s decision when he figures out his status as a legendary child.” Charizard was giving the pokemon a serious look.

“But…” Some of the pokemon begin to argue with Charizard until Charazard gave his response.

“Unless you want your trainer to be targeted and killed, keep it to yourself.” Charizard was finished with his food. “The time will come when it is revealed, but it is not safe. Our trainers are too weak to defend themselves if the information is revealed to the wrong person.”

  
After that statement, all the pokemon reluctantly agreed that everything Charizard revealed to everyone should be kept to themselves. Additionally, they need to live with the fact that Ash is basically a child god and technically got authority over them than a typical trainer. It is something no one expects. However, Ash himself doesn’t know that his is a legendary child. When Pikachu tried to ask Charizard to tell Ash the news, Charizard said their trainer needed to hear it from his parent to believe it. 

Lance is not doing so well. First, Red went missing again after deciding to abandon his Champion position. Due to being Kanto’s former champion, he was asked to return to being Kanto’s champion while maintaining his position as Johto’s champion. That by itself is not a major concern. What was a significant problem was that Red is increasing his frequency and duration of time he spends isolating himself from the world. Lance cannot contact him, and Silver is currently unreachable. Blue refuses to tell him the reason why his nephew continues to disappear or Red’s location. Green was more willying to let bits of information slip. She claimed that Red needs time to collect his thoughts. Right now, said two trainers are in the same room as him. If he didn’t have to prepare for an exhibition match with the league's winner, he would be searching for Red himself.

“Leave my boyfriend alone,” Blue nearly threatened. “He needs time alone from everything.”

“Time alone? He left and abandoned his position without trying to contact anyone,” Lance tried to contain his frustration, but the stress was getting into him. He was struggling to manage the Johto region due to increase activity from Team Rocket. 

“Okay, so he can do better in notifying others about his departure,” Blue acknowledge. “However, you do realize that he has severe PTSD, right?”

“How does that have to do with anything,” Lance replied back, not seeing the meaning of Blue’s statement. 

“Being a champion a few years after his mother’s death at the age of ten is too much,” Green stated. “He should have never become a champion that young! Don’t forget that he fought Team Rocket a few years into being the champion. You know, the same group who was responsible for the cruise incident.”

In the end, Red’s behavior is rooted in his childhood trauma. Even a couple of years after the cruise incident, Red cannot fully process everything that happened. Blue continues to glare daggers at Lance, as Green impatiently taps her foot on the floor. Fine, Lance got the message. He should become more aware of mental health disorders and more sensitive to what Blue describes as triggers. 

“I got the message,” Lance spoke to the angry teenagers. “I will be more sensituve to Red’s needs. “

“Make it illegal for a champion to be under the age of 18,” Blue added. “Since you know, we are still technically too young to deal with the world’s bullshit.”

“Better do it fast, I heard it is still a controversial topic among trainer’s parents,” Green explained. “I heard the parents of Pallet Town discussing how there should be an age requirement to become the champion.”

“Gold and Silver said the same thing,” Blue mentioned. “They were taking a vacation in Kalos last year, and people there have been talking about the same thing!”

Fine, Lance understands what Blue and Green want him to do. He will put a temporary order that the region’s champion must be at least 18 years old to keep the position. While the temporary order is in effect, he will propose the idea to the next World Council meeting so the risk of a child becoming a champion in any major region will not happen. He does not have to worry about the Orange Islands or the smaller region about the proposal. If he does everything correctly, no child will have the same responsibilities as the champion.

“You achieve your goal,” Lance admitted. “I will place a temporary order that will have an age requirement to become champion of Kanto.”

“And,” Blue slowly said, as if he was trying to mock the man.

“I will bring the idea to the world council,” Lance continued. “Despite doing all this, you two will continue to refuse to tell me Red’s location.”

Blue and Green silent before Blue decided to give Lance a vague answer.

“Red is finally at the final stages of grief,” Blue explained to Lance. Blue is not going to tell Lance that Red’s theory of Delia giving birth to a younger sibling, or how Red was on a years-long goose chase finding a clue about the whereabouts of his missing younger sibling. Red was certain that Delia was pregnant. 

“It was a hard time for everyone,” Lance emphasized, without knowing the true meaning of Blue’s words. 

“He accepted his reality,” Green commented. She knew that Red is at the point where he accepted that his youngest sibling was dead. A body was not found, but there were a lot of charred bodies that went unclaimed, including infants. Red’s youngest sibling likely was one of those bodies. It was an answer no one will ever know. 


	18. Ash is Known for Punching a Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and the crew officially meet Blue and Green. Who knew that Brock knew the twins and have officially met Red a few times? In the middle of the joy of meeting new friends, it is revealed that Ash cannot get primary champion status. Still, that doesn't discourage him. 
> 
> Guzma and Plumeria wish people would stop referencing a video that an unknown trainer film. Now there is a video of Ash punching Flint on the internet for all to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am alive! I am going to apologize in advance if I start typing another AU at any point in the future. I now understand what some have a lot of different works.

Guzma was extremely proud and excited! His son made it to the finals! Ash and his pokemon made it to the finals! The grunts back home must be celebrating because his boy made it to the end! If Guzma was competing in the league during his first year of a trainer, he would not have made it to the finals. Realistically, the league required a more diverse set of pokemon. He specialized in bug-type pokemon and would do poorly in the ice fields. Additionally, if he made it halfway to the league, the other trainers would have time to get familiar with their opponent. Logically, the trainers who knew that they are battling against him will use their fire-type pokemon to defeat his bug types. 

It was a bitter pill to swallow that he was that predictable as a trainer. He needs to teach his pokemon how to defend themselves when they are at a clear disadvantage. The league is completely different than the Islands’ Trials. It is a good thing that Ash is getting an early experience in the world to better defend himself from threats. Maybe he should take a trip somewhere to train his pokemon as Plumeria prevent him from dying from his dumb as self. A remote snowy mountain might do him well.

“Both of them are on their last pokemon,” Misty said with anticipation. “I can’t believe Ash might have a chance to win the league.”

“If Ash wins the league, he will have the opportunity to battle against Lance,” Brock added. “He can fight for the championship title.”

“I hate it to break it to you, buddy, but that is not going to happen,” a voice said from behind.

Everyone turned around to see two nearly identical pairs of children with brown hair. One happens to have short hair while the other kid had long hair. 

“Green, Blue, it been a while,” Brock greeted. “And you continue to wear matching outfits. Why am I not surprise.”

“You know them Brock,” Ritchie asked. 

“I became a gym leader around the same time they became trainers,” Brock clarified. 

“Brock, you became a gym leader when you were like, six” Green pointed out. “By the way, I heard your deadbeat dad was beaten by a kid and is running the gym now. Good for you.”

“Are people still talking about that,” Misty said in disbelief. “It’s because Ash punched him, isn’t it.”

“Damn right that is,” Green smiled. “Someone videotape it. It went viral on Sick Clock.”

“Only young trainers use that,” Plumeria mentioned. “Which probably make the whole incident an inside joke for the younger trainers.

Guzma can feel the glare Plumeria was giving him. She still has not forgiven Guzma for teaching their child to street fight and encourages Ash to perform acts of violence. How was he supposed to know that his son will go viral on a social media platform for the young generation? Ash doesn’t seem like the person who cares about that sort of thing, but Plumeria does. She has the mature, mother instinct that attempts to counter his impulsive, father instinct. 

“Wait, you actually encourage the kid to punch people,” Green interrupted Guzma’s train of thought. “Dude, your son is a legend.”

“Oh Arceus no,” Plumeria mutter to herself. “Why did you do this to me Guzma?”

“Can we go back to explaining why my son cannot gain the championship title,” Guzma pleaded. He does not want everyone to talk about his parenting techniques. It was not his fault that he was raised with shitty parents, has no prior parenting experiences, and spent years trying to relearn healthy relationship patterns with others! Sometimes, old habits die hard, like using physical aggression as a solution to the problem.

“Oh that,” Blue answered back. “Lance increases the age requirement to become a champion.”

“I thought Lance would take longer to increase the age requirement to become a champion,” Brock answered. “The rare times I see Red, he seems to be miserable and disconnected from reality. What had changed?”

“Red disappearing again,” Green reported. She might as well tell one of the former gym leaders about the reason for the rule changes. “Lance finally acknowledged that allowing and pressuring a ten year old to become and fulfill the responsibility of a champion is too much.”

Guzma could have sworn he heard Blue cough out “a dick move,” but that might be his imagination. 

“That actually sounds reasonable,” Misty admitted. She saw for herself the outcome of being a stressed-out gym leader. Just take a look at Brock and his first interaction with Ash. “I know it is hard to be the city’s gym leader. I cannot imagine being a champion.”

“So, what will happen if Ash wins his battle with Lance,” Ritchie inquired. He was quite curious how the rules changes will impact all future tournaments.

“Secondary Champion Status,” Blue explained. “You are acknowledged as someone who defeated the champion but is under the age of 18. Once Ash turned 18, he can have a rematch with Lance and claim prime champion status if he chooses to.”

“Will it require him to do the same duties as a champion,” Guzma asked Blue. “Or is it just a fancy old title?” 

“It’s a title that gives the individual the respect, acknowledgment, and authority of a champion,” Blue notified the father who is questioning him. “He won’t have to register his medical records to the roster or attend the galas.”

“However, that status only applies to the region,” Green informed the group. “Any other region will treat someone Secondary Champion with the same respect as the person carrying the champion title.”

“Which means,” Guzam encouraged the girl to talk.

“Outside of the region, it is treated more like an accomplishment and will not require Ash to be involved in the World Council’s affairs.”

That calms Guzma down. He does not need to worry about his son getting involved in a world-ending, life-death situation anytime soon. Ash may be a trouble magnet, but not to that severity. That’s the world champions' job, not the young trainers or parents of the said trainer. As he watched his son’s Pikachu deal the final blow that won Ash the match, he can rest easy that Ash can continue his travel without attracting the Distortion Group's attention. Ash doesn’t need to be involved in affairs that will attract a lot of attention from nosy champions, mercenary groups who want to sell his kid, or the cultist who killed those they deem “impure.” 

“Ash won the match,” Ritchie whispered. “He’s going to battle the champion tomorrow.”

Guzma took a look at Ash’s cheerful expression as he tightly hugged his Pikachu to his chest. Ash looked happy about the result of the battle. He is bursting from energy and is radiating endless supplies of joy. By looking at him, you can’t tell that Team Skull raised him. He’s far too optimistic, bright, and is not tainted by a troubled childhood. However, if anyone paid closer attention to his son’s actions, they can see that he was raised by what people call delinquents, gangsters, punks, or other similar terms. Ash is not afraid to use violence himself if it means it gets his point across. His lack of real-life experiences is replaced by increased awareness of how unfair reality can be. 

  
“I won,” Ash cheered. “Dad, mom, I won! I won with the help of my pokemon.”

Ash cannot believe that he won the league. He cannot believe he won! He is going to have the chance to battle with this region champion! He doesn’t know who the champion is, but he knows that the champion will be strong. Is the champion a man, woman, an adult, or a child? Is the champion non-bindary? What type of pokemon does the champion have? Should he alter his strategies so he can get the upper hand?

“I’m so proud of you son,” Plumeria congratulated as he stroke his hair. “You are such a hard-working trainer. “

“Aren’t you usually proud of me,” Ash joked. “Or was it all a lie?

“It was a lie since we are always proud of you, not usually,” Plumeria responded. “Besides, you already a better trainer than your father!”

“Hey, Plumeria, that was rude,” Guzma said as an attempt to defend himself. “I am an awesome trainer who taught Ash some battle strategies!”

“And how to fight apparently,” Misty quipped. “A sunshine boi learning how to punch absent fathers. “

“Is anyone going to let that go already,” Guzma voiced out as his embarrassment grew. “ How is it my fault that my son went viral?”

Ash did not know that we went viral on Sick Clock. How was he supposed to know that someone videotaped him punching Flint! What is humor about him punching a guy after leaving their eldest child to care for the younger siblings? He may never know the answer to that question. However, he can know the two new trainers hanging out with his friends and family. 

“I’m Blue,” Blue stated as if he read his mind.

“I’m Green,” Green added, as she also read his mind.

Oh, so now the two trainers have names. Blue and Green...why does that sound so familiar? Oh, it is because people have mentioned the color trio in Kanto. There’s Red, the mysterious and powerful trainer. No one knew too much about the trainers besides the fact he crashed and raided several of Team Rocket’s bases. He saved hundreds of poached and stolen pokemon throughout the years. He heard rumors that he lost his ability to speak after an accident, but no one can figure out what type of accident had cost the boy his voice. As for Blue and Green, they are fraternal twins who are equally powerful trainers. However, he heard that Green is more carefree and loves to joke. Blue also loves to joke, but he hears others call Blue the ringer to keep the group together. He most likely prevented Green from doing something chaotic and keep Red in check. It is important to note that everything he knows about Red, Blue, and Green are all rumors and whispers he heard from the streets.

“Well, you are your pokemon should rest” Guzma suggested. “If you want to show who is the fuckin boss tomorrow, you better rest so you can beat his ass.”

“Guzma, there are children here,” Plumeria reminded the man.

“Children, please, we are teenagers,” Blue and Green said at the same time.

  
Ritchie is not used to the foul language Guzma uses on a daily basis. He was confused about how a parent like Guzma exists. Brock is used to Guzma’s personality because of the amount of time Ash will have a video call with his parents. Misty doesn’t care about the language Guzna uses. Blue and Green like the entertainment his parents bring to the world. Ash plainly accepted that this is his reality. He lived with the grunts for nine years. Nothing in the world can surprise him. 

  
Looker is tired and wants one day where everything is in order. Silver is currently unreachable, most likely due to him being involved with Gold’s research. Either Silver is indulging in Gold’s research or is taking down another Team Rocket’s based without approval from the International Police, G-men, a pokemon league, or the World Council. He needs someone who can locate and contact Red. Lance had called earlier today, stating that Red had run away from his champion duties again. He told the man multiple times that pressuring his nephew to become champion will backfire on him. Did the man listen? No, he prematurely assumes that time alone will heal the wounds. However, time by itself is not enough to heal. Sure, wounds heal, but the mental scars will continue to linger within the individual’s mind.

“Took you long enough,” Looker bluntly said to his phone..“I think it is about time that the age requirement should increase to age 18.” 

“Of course you would say that,” Lance responded from the phone. 

“All it took was for my eldest son to run away,” Looker added. 

  
In Looker’s opinion, Lance is doing a mediocre job raising the two boys recently. He was doing fantastic during the first several years after Delia’s death but not anymore. If Looker theory’s is correct, Red ran away because the pressure is getting too much for the teenager. It took a long time for everyone in Kanto to take Red seriously when he became champion. It took years of dedication, hard-work, and involvement in several operations to gain the region's approval and respect. It is the norm for ten-years-old to become trainers and attempt to collect all the badges. However, half of the new trainers do not collect all eight badges in their first year. Once they enter the league, most of the new trainers are eliminated in the first round. Rarely do you have several new trainers reach to final rounds. However, Red broke all rules and expectations. As a result, he was given the opportunity to battle Lance and won.

Unfortunately, Red took the champion position because he felt pressure to accept. It was the expectation, and it was the norm. Once Red took the championship position, his poor son was drowned in paperwork and challenges. Looker nearly lost his composure when Lance refused to give Red a two-week vacation in his first year. Looker nearly has to threaten Cynthia. Diantha, and Steven’s father to chew him out. Looker tried his best to give his son a break from his duties but the International Police often need Looker. There is so much he can do for Red in the past and now.

Regards to Silver, he continues to remain in contact with him and call him dad. Silver openly favors him over Lance, which is why Lance was not able to gain ahold of the boy. He doesn’t know what Silver was planning, but he hopes that he is tracking down his older brother and making sure Red is safe. Looker cannot afford to lose anyone else. He had lost too much already. He needs Delia’s two sons, Red and Silver, to be fine and well. 

“Red, please be alright,” Looker whispered to no one in particular once he hung up his phone. 

_Many years into the future, several people would look back and wonder what would have happened if Red had not run away for the last time. What would have happened if Blue and Green never visited Lance before the exhibition match? Would anyone have increased the age requirement that would have prevented Ash from becoming the prime champion in the regions he traveled? Even if Red was Kanto’s champion during Ash’s time in Kanto, there was a possibility Ash would have won. A possibility where Ash would need to register his medical information, which would have involved a blood test. If he lost the exhibition match in Kanto, it would have been Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos, where he would have most likely had won. Blue and Green's persistence to increase the age requirement in Kanto would have led to an international policy change that resulted in all major regions increasing the age requirement for future primary champions. Islands like the Orange Islands do not have the same set of standards, so they are excluded and are not required to submit medical information._

_Blue concerns for his boyfriend’s mental health, Green worry for Red’s well-being, Lance’s guilt, and Looker's care for his eldest son were the driving factors for the international policy change that increased the age requirement for champions. Due to the four’s individual actions, they lost the opportunity to discover Delia’s youngest son. Instead, the son will never get the chance to know his biological family and will never have the opportunity to view them as family. The child will continue to grow close to his chosen family and eventually favor his adoptive family when the time comes. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought that this was sad then you are in for a treat for the next chapter. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
